


【绿红】《霍乱》

by JoecyLeen



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoecyLeen/pseuds/JoecyLeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>lofter绿红后援会 深夜六十分题目 【不忠】<br/>阅读推荐BGM：</p><p>1.《野玫瑰》（钢琴）吕圣斐</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lofter绿红后援会 深夜六十分题目 【不忠】  
> 阅读推荐BGM：
> 
> 1.《野玫瑰》（钢琴）吕圣斐

《霍乱》  
清晨五点的飞鸟从电线杆上掠过。中心城的天空因为尘霭和反常的气压而显出灰蒙蒙的一片。街道上一片死寂，仿佛时钟在三点半钟处停摆了，世界静止在黎明前最了无生气的那一刻停滞不前。  
哈尔•乔丹把最后一件T恤塞进了背包里。他没有多少行李，这一个军绿色的登山包和揣在夹克内侧口袋里的一串钥匙就是他的全部行装。睡衣被他叠好了放在架子上，他本来应该为原主把它洗好，但是时间并不充裕，为此他感到有些抱歉。他走进洗手间里对着镜子确保自己看起来健康又强壮，盥洗台上的牙杯里并排放着两支牙刷，一支干燥着，另一支带着凉飕飕的湿意。他犹豫了一下，把湿的那支拿了出来，伸手递向了垃圾篓，却又在将要把它扔进去的时候滞了滞，半晌，叹了口气，又把它放了回去。  
“东西都带齐了吗？”  
身后传来熟悉的男声，语调毫无起伏，像是在问他早饭要吃什么。哈尔转过身，看见巴里靠着沙发背站着，睡衣外面套着层晨衣，正抱着胳膊看着他。  
“带齐了。”哈尔从架子上拿起剃须刀，“放心，我没事的。”  
“嗯。”巴里应了一声，声音闷闷的。剃须刀发出滋滋的声响，巴里低着头半是无意识地摆弄着晨衣的带子，把它一圈圈地缠在手指上又解下来，直到那滋滋声停下了才再次开口：“你可以开房东太太的车去检疫点。”  
“正有此意，”哈尔对着镜子端详着自己光洁的下巴，终于要离开这个是非之地、回到他原本的生活了，此时他却觉得高兴不起来，“是你开车送我去，还是我自己去？”  
“一起去吧。”巴里脱下晨衣搭在沙发背上，“毕竟还得给房东太太把车开回来。”  
“好。”哈尔点点头，从盥洗台前让开给巴里腾出位置。既然决定了一块出发，他们就需要抓紧时间，一方面是要防止巴里工作迟到（虽然他经常迟到），另一方面是趁着早上街上人比较少、相对安全——虽然就算是最繁华的时段街道上也不会有多少人了。  
哈尔穿上他的飞行夹克，从鞋架上拿起挂着的车钥匙，顺便在心里给那位慈祥的老太太画了个十字。其实两个人心里都明白，要不要把车开回来早就已经无所谓了，这不过是一个借口，让两个曾在漫长的寒夜里相依偎着取暖的男人能够在这短短的一程里以这最后的彼此陪伴来做告别。  
毕竟那个满脸皱纹、笑着叫他们“我亲爱的男孩们”的房东太太已经不在了——和这城市里的很多人一样，永远地埋葬在了这场瘟疫中。

哈尔•乔丹来到中心城的第一天是个相当晴朗的日子。他背着双肩包踩着旧球鞋走在宽敞明亮的大街上，两旁都是有着浅蓝色玻璃幕墙的高楼——他很快明白过来那是天空的颜色，中心城的天空比海滨城颜色更浅，没那么灿烂，却分外纯净。这明媚的颜色让人心情也不禁明媚起来，哈尔打开一份旅游地图，乐观地觉得这个漂亮的地方能让他把近来所有的忧伤和颓唐洗刷干净。  
这是座繁华的城市，不像哥谭那样在角落里藏匿着阴暗，也没有大都会那样的匆忙。湖大得像海，因而它有广阔的湖岸，但不像海滨城的海岸那样是适合观光度假的沙质海滩。这里的湖滩多是石质的，参差嶙峋，白花花的浪一波接一波前仆后继地把自己拍碎在上面，溅起支离破碎的白沫来。哈尔站在水泥的栈桥上，感受了一会儿扑面而来的细碎水雾，转身登上了观光的快艇。  
他在湖上转了几圈，让风吹得满身都是令人清醒的腥咸味，又跑去矿坑遗址转了转。富裕的宝石双城倚靠采矿业崛起，不过时至今日，地下的宝石矿脉早已经枯竭得差不多了。他在展厅里跃跃欲试地想买下那套璀璨到耀眼的蓝宝石首饰，却突然想起他刚刚丢了工作，还丢了可以送她首饰的那个人，好容易才愉悦起来的心情又有些低落起来。都过去了，他对自己说，已经结束了，你又是个英俊又多金的黄金单身汉了，这没什么不好的。  
于是他果断地离开了矿坑遗址，回到城里给自己找了个舒服的住处。他选择在居民区一个小小的旅店落脚，店主人是一位待人和善的老妇人，她把钥匙和一些生活用品交到哈尔手里，并且告诉他这里的格局：左边楼梯上去是旅店，他的房间在第四层——也就是最顶层；右边楼梯上去是公寓，一共十层，其中第二、三、四层也属于老妇人，这是她早逝的儿子留给她的（第三层的公寓最近空置，她把第四层的公寓租给了一个在警局上班的年轻人），电梯有时候不太好用；从后门出去走两百米右转再左转有一间很不错的酒吧，楼上提供住宿和台球、桌球一类的娱乐，每到夜里就会变得特别热闹。哈尔谢过房东太太，溜溜达达地找到了自己的房间，把所有的东西都安置好之后一头倒在了柔软的床铺上。被单大概是刚刚晒过的，蓬蓬松松，带着干燥的阳光气味。他把脸埋进枕头里，深吸了一口气，让枕芯里陈旧的燕麦味充满了自己的鼻腔。  
他不知道自己是什么时候睡着的——他本来没打算睡，但是床铺实在是太舒服了。他打着呵欠爬了起来，摸索着按开床头灯。白色的灯泡啪地一下亮起来，哈尔没想到它离自己的眼睛这么近，猝不及防地被晃了眼。他低声骂了一句，眯着眼睛转了个方向好避开那亮得过头的光线。墙上的挂钟指向七点一刻，肚子很合时地叫了起来。“好吧……”哈尔伸了个懒腰，觉得自己开始精神起来，“夜生活时间到了。”

酒吧比他想象的还要好。这里非常大，却因为为数众多的酒客而显得有些拥挤。爵士乐手在中央的舞台上卖力地演奏着，穿着热辣的招应女郎端着高脚杯步态婀娜地穿过舞池里尽情扭动的人群，沿路留下媚眼、飞吻和内容旖旎的名片。  
哈尔从相对安静的卡座区绕到吧台。酒吧有两个吧台，一个小一点、靠近舞台，而这一个吧台很长，因此空座显得多一点。他随便找了一个座位坐了下来，打了个响指：“一瓶啤酒，谢谢。”  
红头发的酒保启开一瓶啤酒，远远地从桌子那头滑过来。哈尔接下啤酒喝了一口（他总觉得嘴里还残留着点刚才吃的墨西哥煎饼的辣酱味，这可不好），四下打量着周边的环境。吧台是木质的，触感让人觉得很舒服。座椅没有固定在地面上，哈尔试着挪动了一下，觉得重心不是非常的稳。  
跟舞池和卡座区相比，这里的人少了很多。吧台前零零散散地坐着几个人，或是几人一组地交谈，或是独自饮酒发愣。跟哈尔坐得最近的是一个金发的年轻男人，穿着颜色浅到几乎是白色的蓝色衬衫和卡其色长裤，跟他隔着两个座位，面前摆着一杯带着浅淡绿意的酒。哈尔忍不住暗中观察他——大概是因为他看上去跟这里并不是那么相容。他是独自一个人的，没有跟其他酒客交谈，也没有在看手机，看上去说不上是闲适还是稍带点忧愁烦闷，但也不像那些借酒消愁的人或是纯粹为了喝酒而喝酒的酒徒那样一杯一杯地灌着自己。他只是安静而缓慢地喝他那杯墨绿的酒，随意地打量着酒架或者周围的人群，偶尔和酒保笑着闲聊两句。因此当他把目光转向哈尔的方向，两个人的视线理所当然地相遇了。他眨眨眼睛——蓝色的，很清澈——两个人沉默地对视了片刻，金发的青年举起杯子向哈尔点头致意，哈尔也举了举杯，对他报以微笑。而后他们各自移开了目光，继续打量别的地方。  
看起来是个不错的家伙。哈尔在心里下了结论，然后把注意力转向一位带着旖旎笑意款款走来的金发美女。

他在旅店的床上醒来，怀中人早已离开。性爱有助于放松，他觉得自己睡得很好——很久都没有睡得这么好过了。时钟已经指向了八点，他从床上爬起来套上一件T恤走进了洗手间，对着镜子看了一眼自己又出来换上了另一件领子高一点的，好遮住昨晚那个热情的美人在他锁骨上留下的痕迹。  
一番洗漱之后他定下了今天的计划。中心城其实算不上是个旅游城市，虽然地方不小，但是值得一看的旅游景点倒是没有多少。他今天打算去自然历史博物馆和城市发展展览馆看一看，虽然这两个地方在多数城市都没多少区别。  
博物馆是杀时间的好地方。哈尔在里面闲散地晃悠着，看看这看看那。城市发展展览馆有几个相当大的展厅介绍了中心城的采矿业历史，里面陈列着各式各样的矿石和珠宝，那些昂贵而可爱的小东西（有的不小，相当大，说明牌上的历史拍卖价格数字也相当大）在钢化玻璃的展柜里一闪一闪。哈尔心情愉悦地一个一个看过去，他尤其喜欢那些沉稳而大气的祖母绿，有着完美契合他审美的色泽，被切割成柱型，折射着完美无缺的光线。其中有一个展厅的珠宝是可售卖的，他在里面转了两圈，发现自己最喜欢那条项链。  
跟其他的展品比起来，这条项链简洁得简直有点简朴。细细的铂金链子上挂着一个吊坠，比大拇指的一个指节大不了多少。两块宝石——一块是祖母绿，另一块是像他昨天看到的那样的澄澈明朗的蓝宝石——相拥环抱成圆，组成了一个类似阴阳鱼的形状，中间露出一部分有着细腻镂空雕花的铂金底座，几颗小小的锆石在正中央攒出一朵闪亮亮的小花。  
哈尔细细地端详着这个项链。他有点想把它买下来，以他做试飞员的积蓄可以算是轻松地承担这个，但是他现在丢了工作，所以也许他该把花钱这件事情看得谨慎一点。他对着那个宝石项链摩挲着下巴思考着：等回到海滨城，他首先要做的就是找个新的工作。他不可能回费里斯航空（毕竟是他自己辞职的），但是什么都比不上飞行员……他需要找一家新的航空公司。之后，也许一个新的女朋友——哦，她会是个温柔善良的美人，笑起来很好看，有主见但是不那么固执难搞。他不介意她有自己的事业，但是他比较希望有人能在家里做着晚饭等他回去。他会把这条项链买回来送给她——他再也不会将任何东西送给卡萝了，除了工作报告（不，等等，现在连工作报告也不会了）。他会让她后悔和自己分手，并且就算她求着他要和他复合他都不会同意的，也许他确实爱过卡萝，真心实意地爱过（他竟然还想过要向她求婚，现在想想真是好笑），但是他们已经完了，彻底完了。  
在心里制定了一个大致的未来计划，哈尔低头看了眼手表。他可以早一点去吃晚饭，好好地享受一下中心城特色美食，然后再光顾几个适合欣赏夜景的景点。  
“后会有期，宝贝儿。”他冲着那个项链抛了个飞吻，然后头也不回地离开了展厅。

他在观景平台上吹了一会儿夜风。周围全是一对一对的情侣，这让他觉得自己有点傻气。中央城不像更南的海滨城那样暖湿，哈尔裹紧了飞行夹克，最后看了一眼下方那每个城市都无甚差异的车水马龙，毅然决然地决定今晚依旧在酒吧里打发时光。  
哈尔走进酒吧的时间比昨天早。酒吧里依然人声鼎沸，不过昨天乐队演奏的地方换成了一队穿着暴露、动作挑逗的舞女。哈尔从舞台边走过，顺手从旁边桌上的花瓶里掐过一支火红的玫瑰别进领舞女郎的腰带里，收获了一个来自性感红唇的飞吻和一枚极度撩人的媚眼。  
他依然在昨天那个位置坐下，点了一瓶啤酒。离他两个座位远依然是那个金发的年轻男人，正低着头读一本薄薄的书。酒保小哥依然是远远地把啤酒滑过来，这一次却差一点半路翻倒。哈尔眼疾手快地探身扶住了酒瓶：“嘿！当心！我可不想一瓶啤酒还没喝就全部洒在外套上。”  
“哦，抱歉哥们，我不是故意的。”酒保吐了吐舌头，他看起来相当年轻，大概是个打工的学生，红头发，脸上带着点可爱的雀斑，“顺便，你的外套看上去很酷——虽然它似乎有点老旧，无意冒犯。”  
“哦……这是我父亲留给我的，”哈尔喝了一口啤酒，语气中带着点骄傲，“我的每一次飞行里它都会陪着我。”  
“喔……”酒保有点惊讶，继而仔细地打量了哈尔的外套，“我没认错的话，这是件飞行夹克对吧？哇哦，虽然款式不是那么的新颖，但它真的是棒呆了……这么说，你是个飞行员？”  
“是的，”哈尔颇为满意地点点头，“准确地说，是试飞员。”  
年轻的酒保做了个有点夸张的“cool”的表情。不远处看书的青年短暂地抬了抬头看向哈尔，很快又把视线转回了书本上。哈尔注意到了他的目光，他转过头去，但并没有来得及和对方有什么眼神的交流。他看了那个青年两秒，便把注意转回了和酒保的交谈中。活泼的年轻人对飞行员这一职业充满了兴趣与好奇，并且还带着点崇拜。他缠着哈尔问这问那，而哈尔也乐得跟他讲那些飞行故事——他确实有足够的功勋可以拿来说道。  
“……于是我果断地拒绝了他们的试飞要求。‘去你的发动机过热——明知设计还不完善却坚持进行试飞，这是我见过的最不负责任的举动，’我这么说，‘急功近利造出的不是飞机，而是垃圾。’”  
“这真是大快人心。”酒保感叹道。近旁的几个女孩子咯咯地笑起来，她们是刚刚在台上表演完的舞女，来吧台点三两杯又甜又好看的鸡尾酒解渴，因为哈尔英俊的外表、潇洒的谈吐和精彩的飞行员故事被吸引过来占据了他身边的几个吧台座，其中就包括刚才被哈尔往腰带里别了一支玫瑰花的领舞姑娘。她那双用精致妆容修饰的大眼睛目不转睛地看着哈尔，涂着闪粉和亮紫甲油的手指缠着自己棕红色的卷发绕着玩。“再多说说那个民航飞行员的事，”她娇滴滴地要求道，“你最后一定让他哑口无言了，对吗？”  
“当然了，亲爱的，”哈尔惬意地背靠着吧台，肩膀放松双臂张开把手肘放在台面上，“最后他的上司妥协了，让我开着他那架笨呼呼的飞机上天兜了一圈。那可真是乏善可陈，然而那些大惊小怪的高层们连我来一个我都懒得打起精神的俯冲都要叽哩哇啦地乱叫半天。最后我落了地，下了飞机，告诉那个家伙和他的上司他那些仪表根本没有任何问题——那个之前还趾高气昂的家伙吃了个大瘪，一句话都说不出来了。”  
“天哪，哈尔，你真是太帅了！”领舞的姑娘兴奋地倾身向前，双手抓住哈尔的小臂轻轻摇晃着，“你的女朋友可真幸运，我一直想要个飞行员男朋友来着。”她眨着眼，旁敲侧击，意有所指。  
哈尔偏过头，对她眨眨一只眼睛掩饰内心升起的一丝丝烦躁：“不巧的是，我现在没有女朋友。”  
好吧——行了——又是这个话题。他来中心城旅游的本意就是要把那些烦心事都抛到脑子后面，他现在一点也不想想起残忍地跟他分手的卡萝（虽然他承认其中也有他的过错），而那个追求卡萝已久的民航飞行员？卡萝跟他分手之后没几天就开始和那家伙约会，也不知道是不是为了气他……如果是的话，她的目标完成得挺出色的。  
“说起来巧了，我现在也没有男朋友。对了，我还没告诉你我的名字——我叫佩什卡。”纤细柔软的手指从哈尔的小臂滑到手背，在他的指节处暗示性地磨蹭着。其他的女孩叽叽喳喳地声讨她们的领队对帅哥先下手为强，哈尔笑了笑，举起酒瓶，却发现它几乎见底了。  
“你真可爱，”他放下酒瓶，笑着伸手刮了一下领舞姑娘的鼻尖，“你们都是那么可爱——好姑娘们，要知道，刚才你们在台上跳舞的时候我就在想，要是我能跟你们之中的任何一个有什么小小的浪漫发展，那我可真是太幸运了。”  
“我喜欢浪漫，”一位黑色短发的女孩凑了上来，贴上哈尔的手臂，喉音沙沙的性感极了，“如果你不介意的话，今晚怎么样？”  
“今晚不行，我亲爱的黑色玫瑰，”哈尔竖起一根手指摇了摇，“虽然有些遗憾，不过我今晚已经与睡眠女神有约了。”  
“好吧——”女孩撇了撇嘴，不过看得出来她对她的新昵称相当中意。她顺手拿过吧台上的意见簿，从上面撕下一条，写下了一串号码，塞进了哈尔的夹克口袋。女孩子们又叽叽喳喳地争起来，很快哈尔的口袋里和手里就多了好些个写着电话号码的纸条，有的还印着口红印。  
“好了，好了宝贝儿们，”哈尔举起双手以避开女孩们嬉笑的拉拉扯扯，“我该走了——也许明天我会给你们中的某一个打电话（“某几个我们也不介意。”女孩们笑成一团），今晚当你们躺在床上闭上眼睛你们就可以开始期待了——做个好梦。”  
他挨个亲吻了女孩们的手背，然后饮尽最后一口啤酒，向酒保小哥打了个招呼，回到旅店冲了个澡投入床铺的怀抱，然后很快地进入了梦乡。

这是在中心城的第三天——准确地说这天他没在中心城。人们都说宝石双城是一个整体，彼此联结、彼此辉映，于是他坐上巴士来了个碶石城一日游，那个城市比中心城要小一些，没那么繁华，但这样的安宁却也别有一番风味。  
夜晚来临的时候他又搭上了回中心城的巴士。回到旅店的时候他觉得自己还不困（在那种城市里观光确实也不是件让人觉得疲劳的事）。虽然现在稍有点晚了，不过也算是开始夜生活的好时机。于是他又去了酒吧，去闲坐一会儿散散心——顺便，他喜欢中心城的啤酒。  
今晚的吧台人稍稍多一些，于是哈尔这次坐下的位置和那个金发青年近了一点，隔了一个座位——他对那人有些好奇，可能是因为他好看的金发和蓝色眼睛，可能是因为他竟然连续两个晚上在酒吧里坐着读书。哈尔来这个酒吧三次了，每一次都能遇到这家伙，而且那人每一次来得都比他早，走得都比他晚。他看上去不像个酒徒，也不像个如哈尔一样闲散的游客，更不像是那种整日在酒吧寻欢作乐的浪荡子。哈尔眯着眼看着他面前的那本书，觉得好像和昨天的是同一本——但是这本书那么薄，昨天他在酒吧呆的那么长时间还不足以把它看完吗？  
然而接下去他并没有继续想下去——几乎是他一坐下，昨天的舞女们就从不知道哪里冒了出来（似乎还添了新成员），迫不及待地贴到他身旁，你一言我一语地埋怨着哈尔为什么不给她们打电话。  
“真的很抱歉，宝贝儿们。”哈尔笑着举手投降，“我今天去碶石城晃悠了一天，这才刚刚回来——你们看，我一回来就马上跑到酒吧来，就是想看看还能不能遇见你们这些漂亮又可爱的女孩。”  
女孩们咯咯地笑起来——她们就是爱笑——黑色玫瑰在哈尔肩膀上轻轻砸了一拳，哈尔假装吃痛地喊了一声，紧接着又笑起来，牵起她的手为她揉了揉指背。“说起来，”哈尔环顾四周，却没看见昨天那个棕红卷发的身影，“佩什卡今天怎么不在？”  
“她生病了，”一个棕发女孩耸了耸肩回答道，“大概是吃了什么不新鲜的东西……看起来不太好，但是她坚持说自己没事，不觉得恶心，也不怎么肚子痛……明早应该就没事了吧。”  
姑娘们接上话头表达了一会儿对于佩什卡的关心，很快就把话题转回了哈尔身上。她们围着他问长问短——可以理解，毕竟你很难得能遇见一个飞行员（还是一个这么帅的飞行员）——从仪表盘问到桶式滚，再问到他喜欢吃什么口味的意大利面。  
“你这样的人竟然没有女朋友，这真让我感到难以置信，”棕发女孩坐在吧台上摇晃着一双长腿，“问一句，你喜欢什么类型的女孩？”  
“我要是有女朋友的话，可就没法来陪你们了，”哈尔开着玩笑，“至于喜欢的类型——我喜欢金发美人。”  
女孩子们整齐地发出一声长长的“喔——”。“可惜我们之中没有金发的。”黑色玫瑰颇为遗憾地感叹。她的眼睛转了转，突然向后一窜双手握住一直沉默着的金发青年的肩膀，把他吓了一跳：“嘿！金发美人的话，你觉得巴里如何？”  
“嘿，罗拉——”巴里——那个金发蓝眼的青年，有点慌地合上了手中的书，把黑色玫瑰罗拉搭在他肩膀上的手拂开，脸色没绷两秒钟自己也在女孩们的嬉闹中忍俊不禁，“别开这样的玩笑。”  
“得了吧巴里，我可没有在开玩笑，”罗拉倚在巴里身后双臂撑在巴里的脊背上，冲着哈尔眨眨眼，“你刚才不也一直很有兴趣地在看我们这边吗？昨天也是，一直支楞着耳朵听——承认吧，你对我们的飞行员先生很感兴趣。”  
“好吧……我只是——对这个职业挺有好感的？”终于被戳穿，巴里无奈地笑着摇了摇头，“速度和飞行总是令我向往——巴里•艾伦。很高兴见到你。”  
哈尔握住了对方伸出的手：“哈尔•乔丹，叫我哈尔就好——不过我想你已经知道了。”  
“是啊。”巴里垂下眼睑笑了。哈尔发现他的睫毛很长，不过因为是较浅的金色，所以并不是那么引人注目。看到这一幕，女孩子们好像变得格外的开心——谁弄得懂这年头的女孩子都在想些什么呢？  
“那么这个金发美人如何呢？”罗拉像是发现了新的玩法似的，看起来相当兴奋，“温和又友善的警局法医鉴证官，脸盘漂亮笑容明媚，身材匀称还有一双性感极了的腿——”  
“哇哦，”哈尔吹了声口哨，上下打量着巴里，“听起来你非常地想跟他来点什么你喜欢的那种‘浪漫发展’？”  
旁边一个女孩捧着脸发出嗤嗤的声音：“哦，她已经放弃啦。巴里要么就是处在有女朋友的状态，要么就是含蓄地对所有的女孩子一样好。他太不懂浪漫啦！”她翻了个夸张的白眼，又自顾自地笑起来。  
“我对‘不懂浪漫’这个观点持保留意见。”巴里挑了挑眉。棕发的女孩伸手点了点他的额头，被他笑着捉住了：“那佩蒂为什么和你分手？”  
“因为她要去中途岛大学进修。除此之外可能也没什么别的原因？”  
“真不是因为你一直约会迟到？”女孩们开着没有恶意的玩笑，然后自己嘻嘻哈哈地笑成一团。  
“说真的，哈尔，”罗拉挪回到哈尔那边，在他旁边倾身耳语，然而实际上那声音大得大家都听得见，“你值得一试。听着——这是个挑战：你昨晚毫不费力地就拿到了我们所有人的电话号码，而巴里呢，他虽然是酒吧的常客，但是却很少主动与人搭讪。当然就算他没有任何行动也会时不时地有人主动向他发起攻势——嘿，别那么看我，巴里，我在陈述事实——但是能够成功拿到他的号码的人少之又少，能把他从这里带走的人更是几乎没有。”  
“是这样吗？”哈尔承认自己的兴趣有些被挑起来了，“所以——你愿意把你的号码告诉我吗，漂亮男孩？”  
女孩子们为这个称呼发出一阵小小的尖笑（说真的，现在的女孩们都在想什么？）。巴里也笑起来，罗拉说得没错，他笑得眉眼弯弯的样子确实十分好看。“目前还不，”他有些调皮地眨眨眼睛，“结束得太早了就没有意思了，不是吗。”  
哇哦——这下子哈尔是真的开始感兴趣了。一开始他只是跟着女孩子们的思路走，逗她们开心，但现在他已经对眼前这个金发的警局鉴证官产生了些许好感，在啤酒和活跃的氛围的催促下摩拳擦掌，跃跃欲试。  
“你们先聊，我们要回去接着跳舞了。”罗拉拍拍他俩的肩膀，露出一个耐人寻味的笑，带着女孩子们有说有笑地离开了。哈尔看了几秒她们的背影，把视线转回巴里身上。“那么，”他眯着眼靠在吧台上，“我们从哪里开始？也许我该请你喝一杯？”  
“也可以是我请你喝一杯。”巴里耸耸肩，招呼来酒保低声说了些什么。没过多久酒保小哥就把一杯和他前两天喝的一模一样的绿色的酒放在他的面前。巴里捏住杯脚，把它往哈尔那里推了推：“试试这个。”他们两个中间隔着一个空位，没有人动，于是他只是把杯子推到两人中间的空档。  
“喔，事实上，”哈尔比了个手势，“我不太擅长喝酒。”  
“我知道。”巴里摇了摇头，“Around The World，度数很低。我最近还蛮喜欢的，而且我想它很适合你。”  
“不管怎么样，我喜欢这个名字，还有颜色也是。”哈尔伸手从空位上拿过了杯子。酒液是一种令人喜欢的浅淡墨绿色，透明度不高，感觉像是一杯质化了的雾。他喝了一口，发现味道还挺让他满意：“菠萝汁和薄荷酒？”  
“还有辛辣琴酒。”酒保小哥顺口接道。哈尔摇晃着杯中的液体，对巴里提出了心中的疑问：“你是怎么看出我不擅长喝酒的？”  
“很简单，”巴里指了指哈尔放在桌上的啤酒瓶，“每天你在这里待的时间都不短，可是都只点一瓶啤酒，显然这并不是因为你囊中羞涩。第一天你带着一位金发女人走了，酒剩下一小半没喝完。第二天一大群女孩围着你，你却喝完就离开了。而今天，坐到现在你也没喝多少。你和女孩子们调情，但是明显不是来猎艳的，所以这不妨碍你一瓶瓶地喝酒，你却喝得很少——于是我就猜测，你的酒量没有你看起来的那么好。”  
“不愧是警察，”哈尔端着杯子赞叹了一声，突然倾身凑近了对方，把两人之间的距离拉得非常近，嘴角勾起一抹带点痞气的微笑直直地望着巴里的眼睛，“这么说，从第一天你就开始注意我了？一直在偷偷地看我，所以才没有把书看完？”  
巴里的脸腾地一下红起来。“不，我并没有，我是说……”他急于解释，双手匆忙抬起来比划着什么凌乱的手势，反而显得语无伦次没什么说服力，“你的那些故事确实非常精彩，我很景仰飞行员这个职业……不过我并没有其他的，我是说……”  
哈尔哈哈大笑着打断了巴里的话语。“无意冒犯，宝贝儿，不过你真是太可爱了。”他笑得肩膀不住地颤抖，顺势单手搂住了巴里的肩膀，这样的姿势和两人间一个座位的空档使得哈尔倾着身子，脑袋几乎靠在了巴里的颈窝里，棕色的发梢蹭着巴里的下巴，随着哈尔的笑不住地轻颤着，蹭得巴里有点痒痒的。  
“这有什么好笑的吗？”巴里不太开心地撇撇嘴。哈尔直起身子，依然笑着对他摇了摇手指：“不，只是你太可爱了——你是不会懂的。”  
他喜欢巴里的反应，有点活泼俏皮又有点害羞内敛，就这么的脸红了，急于解释的仓皇样子也让人觉得很可爱。哈尔以前交过的女友（或者是上过床的女伴）要么是卡萝那样的强势又有主见的成熟女性，要么是热情开放的性感女郎，与他相谈甚欢的那些女孩也多是佩什卡与罗拉那种类型，会有像巴里这样的反应的他还真没见过。他也偶然地撩过男人，对方也并没有展现出如此这般的模样。这个可爱的家伙虽然长得很不错，但是很显然经验匮乏，大概是那种连正经谈恋爱都非常慢热的类型。对于一向在情场中游刃有余的哈尔来说，不管是单纯交个朋友还是有什么成年人的企图，电话号码都唾手可得，但是哈尔觉得巴里说得对——结束得太早了就没有意思了，不是吗？  
真可惜他没法在中心城呆太多天。  
“以后如果你到海滨城来的话，”他又喝了一口酒，“我可以带你飞一飞——如果你想的话。我保证你会喜欢的。”  
“真的吗？”巴里的眼神一下子亮了起来，“战斗机？”  
“当然，又快又刺激的那种。”哈尔点点头，巴里脸上的兴奋和憧憬令他很满意，“你会爱上那种感觉的。现在，听着——我需要回旅店去了。你明天晚上有空吗？”  
“有——我是说，如果不加班的话。”  
“看来你最近都没有在加班。”哈尔低笑一声，“明天晚上九点半，在这里等我好吗？”  
“好的。我会的。”巴里点了点头，喉结似乎有些紧张地蠕动了一下。哈尔将杯中剩余的酒液一饮而尽，站起身来，在巴里惊愕的目光中牵起对方的手，在手背上落下一个绅士的吻，而后转身径直朝着酒吧大门走去。  
“嘿，巴里……几分钟没看你你脸怎么变得这么红？”酒保小哥的声音从身后传来。哈尔无声地笑笑，穿过人声鼎沸的舞池，对着台上的罗拉眨了眨眼，推开了酒吧的大门。

第四天他睡了个懒觉。醒来的时候已经日上三竿，他揉着头发打着呵欠坐起来，觉得腹中空空。  
他在不远处的街道上逛了逛。这时候并不是饭点，他在小吃摊上买了些加了很多培根和里脊肉的卷饼填了填肚子。没什么事可以做，该去的旅游景点都去得差不多了，剩下的不是太偏僻，就是提不起他的兴趣。  
他闲逛了一阵，买了点特产，又去独自看了场电影。剧情相当老套，男主角和女主角在满是丧尸的城市里一边打怪一边秀恩爱——这里除了你俩没别的活人，丧尸又没有思想，秀给谁看呢？看完电影的他更提不起精神了，这种状态一直持续到他吃完晚饭。随着夜幕降临，哈尔渐渐振奋起来，他今晚可是有一个相当重要的约会要赴。他逛得离酒吧有点远了，不过他可以走得慢一点——那些姑娘说了，巴里是个约会爱迟到的主。  
他大概九点三十五分的时候到达了酒吧。令他有些惊讶的是，巴里已经坐在那里了。今天他穿着一件橘色的衬衫和一条很修身的低腰牛仔裤，从后面看过去，可以看到衬衫下摆和牛仔裤裤腰之间露出的一截白皙的肌肤。他依旧拿着那本书，但是却没有打开，只是用手指在书脊上不住地摩挲着。哈尔快步走过去。这次他终于坐在了巴里的邻座。  
“抱歉，我来晚了。”  
“没事。”巴里摇摇头，“我其实也刚来。”  
酒保小哥嗤了一声。哈尔抬起头询问地看向他，他瞥了两个人一眼，翻了个白眼：“没一次约会不迟到的巴里•艾伦提前半个多小时到了这儿等着，今早的太阳一定是从北边升起来的。”  
“你别——”巴里皱了皱眉瞪他一眼，脸颊掠过一丝转瞬即逝的红晕，“我只是闲着没事来这里坐坐。”  
“是、是，”酒保随口附和着，“坐了半个小时，一杯酒也没点。”  
这下巴里没话说了。他在座椅上挪了挪，看上去有点尴尬。而哈尔只觉得有趣，还有一点惊喜，大概——“看来你对今晚的约会很期待，嗯？以及，你今天看上去非常棒。”  
“呃，谢谢？”巴里眨眨眼睛，然后偏着头笑了，“我不知道该怎么形容，不过……‘你在下午四点钟来，我从三点钟起就会感到幸福。到四点钟的时候，我会坐立不安，从而我将发现幸福的代价！’ ——就像是这样？”  
哈尔看着他，突然感到一阵口干舌燥。他本该习惯这个，他是个情场老手，女人为了和他的约会挑选衣服、花几个小时化妆。而这个人却让他觉得……有什么不一样。他说不清。  
“所以说，这就是你这两天在读的书？”他从巴里手中拿过那本薄薄的《小王子》。说句老实话，这样的书委实与酒吧有点违和，但是当它被拿在巴里的手上，出现在酒吧也就莫名地变得正常了。  
巴里点点头。哈尔把书放在吧台上，贴近了巴里，在他的耳畔低语：“那么……我驯化你了吗？”  
这样的距离暧昧得几乎过火。温暖湿润的鼻息喷在耳垂上，然而巴里没有推开哈尔。“你认为呢？”他这样说，声线放得很柔，像在读什么睡前故事，声音中带着笑意，嘴角的弧度分外的愉悦，“‘你得非常非常有耐心。开始的时候，你在草地上，坐得离我远一点，像这样。我用眼角瞅一瞅你，而你什么都别说。言语是误会的祸根。然而，每天，你都能坐得稍近一些……’ ”  
那种干渴的感觉更重了。哈尔顺手搂住了巴里的腰肢，在距离拉开之前于对方的耳垂上印下一个轻吻：“看来我做到了。我觉得我并没有对你做太多的事，而你又不像是那种随意地投入别人怀抱的人——这么轻松，让我觉得有点意外。”  
“是的，你做到了。其实我也并没有给你很多——你不必在意，因为只有当狐狸一开始就注意到了小王子并且愿意接受被驯化的可能，它才会允许小王子坐在那里。”巴里笑了笑，眯起了眼睛。他似乎是思考了一会，才抬眼看向哈尔的眼睛：“那么，现在你要向我要电话号码吗？”  
“如果你愿意的话，”哈尔顿了顿，“我更希望能够在明天早上拿到你的号码。”  
……已经不需要更多的言语了。  
两人不约而同地站起来，向外走去，哈尔顺势搂上了巴里的腰，而巴里揽住了他的肩膀。“嘿！”酒保小哥在他们身后不满地喊，“我等你们点酒等了半个多小时，结果你们什么都不点就这么走了？”  
“是啊！麻烦你了！”哈尔头也不回地向后挥了挥手，偏过头在巴里脸侧吻了一下，“上楼。”  
“我家住得很近。”虽然这么说着，巴里还是任凭哈尔把自己往酒吧楼梯上带。  
“我住得也很近，但是佳人在怀我实在是不想等了。”  
“别用对付女人的那一套对付我。”巴里用胳膊肘顶了哈尔一下。哈尔一侧身躲了过去，伸手揉乱了巴里的金发。

几乎是一关上房门他们就迫不及待地纠缠到了一起。他们隔着衣服抚摩着对方的身体，试图用铺天盖地的吻把对方淹没。巴里忘情地啃咬着哈尔的嘴唇，在哈尔的攻势下一点点地后退着贴近了床边，腿弯磕在床沿上，紧接着两人便肢体交缠地倒在了床铺上。  
酒吧的床没有那么柔软。这样的房间本来就是为了醉得一塌糊涂的酒徒和一夜春宵的临时情人准备的，没有旅店那样的舒适精致，却也无伤大雅——反正他们大概是属于后者的。巴里的肩胛骨撞在床板上，有些疼，但是哈尔舔舐他嘴唇的动作很快转移了他的注意力。他张开双唇回应，于是获得了一个湿漉漉的让人喘不上气的深吻。  
一吻结束，哈尔撑起身子让两人的唇分开。巴里轻轻喘息着平复呼吸，他眯着眼看着身上的人：“这可真是……说真的，虽然大概明白是怎么一回事，不过我之前可是从来没有和同性做的经验。”  
“所以？”哈尔挑了挑眉。  
“所以就交给你了。”巴里仰起头轻咬了一下哈尔的下巴，然后笑着推开了他，“谁先洗澡？”  
哈尔轻笑了一声，从巴里身上退开，换上拖鞋走进了浴室。

这个夜晚对于哈尔而言有些不一样——并不是说他鲜少跟男人做爱，而是别的什么……不一样。在以往的状况中，他会和他性感的女伴用在情欲中浸泡得沙哑的声线相互称赞、相互挑逗。不过Dirty talk没什么意义，那些女人听了只会咯咯发笑，然后奔放地打开身体或者说更多的回来。但是当他面对巴里，他意识到他终于可以用上那些让人听了脸红心跳的下流情话了。这会是件相当令人兴奋的事情——鉴于巴里那稍显内敛的性格和他在床上的沉默。  
“咬得这么紧，这才只是手指而已……想要我进去吗？嗯？”哈尔舔吻着对方因为趴卧的姿势而凹陷的后腰，饶有兴致地用手指轻轻抠弄几下已经充分润滑了的紧窄入口，又在巴里忍不住收缩穴口的时候将手指抽开，“想让我狠狠地填满你、让你合不上双腿除了呻吟和尖叫什么都做不了吗？”  
“……闭嘴。”巴里艰难地喘息着，脸颊潮红，反手扔了一个枕头过来。哈尔轻松地接下这毫无力道的一击，在巴里的大腿内侧掐了一下以示惩罚，引得对方又发出了一声小小的惊叫。罗拉说得对，巴里的确有一双漂亮又性感的长腿，线条流畅不突兀，肌肉却又非常紧实，被汗水打湿，摸上去有种旖旎暧昧的滑腻感。他放低身体，胸膛贴上巴里的脊背，火热的欲望在巴里挺翘的臀间缓慢地磨蹭着。  
“你得告诉我你想要什么呀，巴里，宝贝儿，”他啃咬着巴里的耳垂，声音因此含糊不清，“说出来我才能给你……全部都给你……”  
“唔……”巴里不太适应这样的模式，他闭着眼轻颤着，觉得被哈尔所碰触的每一个地方都泛起了灼伤般的感觉。身后的入口被炽热的东西恶意地摩擦，却迟迟不肯进入正题，把他在这不上不下的地方吊着，非要他说出那种让人臊得慌的话。  
“好吧，你赢了天才……”他恶狠狠地回头瞪了哈尔一眼，不过那洇满了水汽和情欲的眼神看上去毫无威胁力。他一把把哈尔手里的枕头拽回来，然后果断地趴了回去，把脸埋进枕头里。  
“进来。”他小声说，声音闷在枕头里。  
“什么？”哈尔笑了，虽然身下人美好的肉体让他欲望勃发，但他不介意为了那可爱的反应再多逗弄他一会，“大声点说清楚，巴里，不然我可是不会像你希望的那样干你的。”  
巴里咬了咬牙——这家伙在床上怎么这么多话？——终于放弃了抵抗，有点气鼓鼓地干脆喊了出来：“进来！我说让你进来！把你那该死的东西插进我的——唔！”  
哈尔长舒了一口气。欲望被湿热又绵密、比起女人更加紧致的内壁紧紧地包裹着，对方因为不适应这样的刺激而时不时地抽动收缩令他几乎按捺不住立刻开始抽送的冲动。不过他还是体贴而耐心地等着第一次经历这样的性爱的对方适应这种感觉，等到巴里明显放松了下来、入口也不再咬得那么紧，才猛地向里一顶，逼出对方一声毫无防备的呻吟。  
“夜还长着呢，亲爱的。”他在巴里光洁的后颈上吮出一个鲜红的吻痕，直起身子，开始了今晚的第一轮进攻。

哈尔是被闹钟叫醒的。不是他的闹钟，而是巴里的——然而巴里跟睡死了似的一动不动，他只好迷迷糊糊，勉强爬起来，在床边的那堆衣服里翻翻找找，好容易才找到了那个宝蓝色的手机。他划了好几次才成功关上了闹钟，屏幕上大大的“6：00”有点晃他眼睛。  
“怎么了，哈尔……”巴里含糊的声音从他身后响起，“该起床了吗……”  
“是的，是啊……你把闹钟定得这么早干什么？”哈尔打了个哈欠，他觉得自己完全没睡够——他们昨晚（或者说今早）是几点才睡下的？他大概是很久都没有这么畅快地做爱了，对方的反应和进入正题后越来越过分的下流情话都让他兴奋得不能自已。他们做了两次——三次——管他呢，他们甚至兴奋到只有第一次还能想起来要戴套，最后在浴室清理时白浊的精液从巴里的体内缓缓流出来的画面让他忍不住又在浴室来了一次。他现在还需要接着睡，不过既然已经醒了，回旅店休息总比在这里要舒服。  
“我得回去收拾收拾，然后去警局上班，今天按时起床了，应该不会再迟到……”巴里晃晃悠悠地从床上下来，身上还带着好几处斑斑驳驳的吻痕。他磨磨蹭蹭地晃进了浴室，简单地洗了把脸就出来了，看样子是准备回家再好好洗漱。  
“我也要回旅店了。”哈尔耸了耸肩，从那一堆衣服里把自己的和巴里的分开来，“休息一下，然后打点行李——今天我就要离开中心城了。”  
“这样啊。”巴里拿起衬衫的手滞了滞，“……以后有机会的话，希望还能够见到你。”  
“我也是。”哈尔拍平T恤的褶皱，套上了飞行夹克，“好了……走吧。”  
推开酒吧的大门，清晨清新的空气扑面而来。哈尔深吸了一口气，他之前怎么没有发现呢？相比起来酒吧里的空气实在是污浊得可以。  
“我往这边走。”巴里指了指哈尔来的那条小巷。  
“巧了——我也是。”  
“好吧……”巴里耸了耸肩。两个人并排沉默地在巷子里走了一小段，在一个岔路口停住了。  
“我往右。”  
“我也是。”  
继续走。  
“现在我得左转了——”  
“我不想这么说，但是……我也是。”  
……这就有点不对了。偶遇、畅谈、调情、畅快地做爱，然后早上起来一拍两散，这才是419的正确形式。不过就算是这样也无所谓，哈尔想，反正他马上就要离开中心城不知道哪辈子才会再来第二次，这没什么可尴尬的……哦，他看见房东太太站在后门口了。  
“夜不归宿，我亲爱的男孩们？”老妇人把垃圾袋放在门口，稍后会有垃圾车来把它们运走，“这我倒是没想到——巴里，你是怎么跟乔丹先生认识的？好小伙子，我还以为佩蒂之后再也没有人能把你在晚上约出去到早晨才回来了。”  
“呃，”巴里的脸红了红，他没想到昨夜与他共享激情的人竟然跟他住在同一栋楼上——天哪，他们竟然还被房东太太看到了，天，他的脖子上的吻痕还没消……“我先回去了，等会儿还要去上班。”  
巴里快速地闪身上了楼梯，根本没有等电梯。哈尔靠在门框上笑吟吟地看着他的身影消失在楼梯拐角，转头跟房东太太打了个招呼：“早安，太太。昨晚睡得如何？”  
“我做了个不错的梦，虽然醒来就不记得了……谢谢关心，小伙子，”老妇人一脸慈祥，她用一种看亲孙子一样的眼神扫视着哈尔的全身（真奇怪，前两天她不过就是用看小辈的眼神看他），“你觉得巴里那孩子怎么样？”  
喔，好吧，是因为这个——“他非常棒，我很喜欢他，”这话倒是发自内心，“虽然以前我对男人都没什么兴趣，不过要不是我马上就要回海滨城了，我还真想和他好好地谈场恋爱。”  
“可惜了。”房东太太用一种惋惜的语气感叹，“他是个好孩子，除了性子太黏糊，没什么毛病。就是有点多疑，难信任别人，又容易想得太多——他以前有个女朋友就是这么吹了的，虽然那姑娘我并不是很喜欢。”  
“……他有吗？”哈尔有点惊讶地睁大了眼睛，“我没觉得……”  
房东太太显然还想说更多，但是却被楼上传来的一声巨响打断了。两个人不约而同地向左侧楼梯看去，一连串极为忙乱沉重的脚步声和什么东西被推倒（听起来像是楼梯拐角的装饰花瓶）的声音后，气喘吁吁的巴里重新出现在了楼梯上，脸色严肃而急切，手里紧紧地攥着手机。  
“哈尔，快走！”他大喊着，虽然离哈尔只有几步远，但他却完全没有压低音量，“离开中心城！越快越好！”  
“嘿——嘿，发生了什么？”哈尔被巴里弄得有点摸不着头脑，“我今天就会离开，你没必要——”  
“我说快走！”巴里吼着打断了他，“这座城市要被封锁了！再不走就走不了了！”  
“什么？”哈尔愣住了。巴里的表情认真到几近狰狞，他马上意识到这不是个玩笑，有什么严重的事情发生了。  
“没时间解释了，快走！趁现在这还只是警局内部消息，拿上东西坐出租车走最近的路离开这里！”  
哈尔果断地选择了听从。他把惊慌失措的房东太太留在原地，三步并作两步冲上了右侧的楼梯。

城市封闭的通知短信在正午时分发到每一个人的手机上。短信非常简短，语焉不详，但光是凭“病毒”、“致命”、“封锁”这几个词就足以轰得人惊惧无措。恐惧像毒气一样在整个城市里扩散开来，把每个人笼罩在死亡的阴影之下。  
正午时分，安宁已死。  
巴里匆忙地奔走在警局和医院之间。现在这是最危险的两个地方——CCPD的大厅里挤满了惊恐而愤怒的民众，接待人员无力地重复着“请不要惊慌”、“请听从指挥”、“请保持秩序”，连他自己都说服不了；而医院里，哦天哪医院，连走廊都被挤满了，救护车拉来一个又一个垂死的病人，嚎哭声和凄厉的尖叫混合着空气里隐约弥散的腐朽臭味钻进每一个人的脑子里。  
“请让一下！”巴里艰难地拨开人群，从拥挤而混乱的医院走廊中央辟出一条道路来，“请让一下！让我过去！”   
他喊得很用力，但是收效甚微。挤在这里的人大多不是突发疫病的患者，然而恐惧让他们把自身的任何不适都当作了值得怀疑的征兆，纷纷朝医院涌来——人就是这样——试图确认自己的平安，却没有想到汇集了瘟疫患者和尸体的医院才是最危险的地方。  
巴里小心地绕过一位抱着孩子的年轻女人。她很细瘦，穿着一件对她来说明显有些大的水洗蓝衬衫，约莫三四岁大的小男孩被她紧紧搂在怀里，肉嘟嘟的小脸上是乖巧的睡颜。巴里从她身边经过的时候，她猛地伸出手，拉住了巴里的衣摆。步履匆匆的巴里被她这一拽弄得差点摔倒，忙稳住了身形转过身来看发生了什么事。  
“医生，”她开口了，声音如她的表情一般急切，“医生，我的孩子——”  
巴里愣了一下，随即反应过来是他身上鉴证官的白大褂让她误会了。“抱歉，但我不是医生，”他语速很快，并且多少为目前的境况而感到抱歉，“我……”  
“巴里！”有个很熟悉的声音在喊他。他抬起头四下望了望，还没来得及看清楚是谁在叫他，就被拽着后领子扯进了一旁的休息室。门“砰”地合上，后领子上的力道消失了，巴里打了一个趔趄，险些整个人摔在沙发上。  
“是谁——”他有点狼狈地扶着沙发背转过身，一眼就看到了立在窗边的哈特利。年轻的音乐家难得地眉头紧锁，薄薄的嘴唇抿成一条直线。这让巴里有一种很不好的感觉。  
“辛格那边没问题吧？他不接我的电话。”  
“我想他只是没时间。别担心，哈特利，他现在除了忙之外没有任何问题。”  
“那就好。”哈特利点点头，没再说话，而他拧紧的眉头并没有放松下来。令人尴尬的沉默蔓延开来，巴里挠挠头，觉得自己该继续去完成任务了。他拉开门准备走出去，却又突然听到身后的哈特利语气凝重地开口了。  
“我父亲可能撑不过今天了。”  
巴里猛地转过头，难以置信地看着哈特利：“你父亲——怎么会——”  
“我不知道。”年轻的音乐家嗓音有些嘶哑，他叹了口气，语气里是满满的无奈，“一开始我母亲还以为是普通的痢疾，叫我回去看看，不过也没当回事……你知道，我轻易是不回家的。结果昨晚我母亲给我打电话，说我父亲状况突然恶化，已经进重症监护室了……”  
巴里张了张嘴，良久，最终什么也没说，只是默默地退出了休息室。想到哈特利平日里与家人糟糕的关系和躺在重症监护室里的拉维 先生，他突然觉得有点心酸。  
虽然作为一名警察，他还坚持在自己的岗位上，可是实际上他和别的被困在中心城的人一样，随时可能面临着生离死别，或者自己生命的尽头。  
……可是他还没有准备好。  
“CCPD。请让我见你们的负责人。”

经过了几个小时的慌乱与焦虑，熙攘的人声被掩没在倾压而下的夜色中。晚上十点半的街道冷清得近乎悲凉，繁华像是泡沫一样被毫不留情地打碎了。灰色的时节里人人自危，对和外界的任何接触都怀抱着本能的恐惧，仅有的几个行人也都扯紧了衣襟，快步走过街道中央。  
巴里同样步履匆匆。他已经很累了，但是他还是努力走得快些，好早点到家。他忘了告诉房东太太今天他会加班，要放在平时还好，而如今这环境是那么的可怖，这么晚了还见不到他的踪影，那位慈爱又关切的老太太大概是担心坏了。  
转过一个转角，公寓楼的灯光出现在眼前。巴里松了一口气，加快了脚步。他又渴又饿，家里肯定没吃的了，但现在他只想倒在床上马上进入梦乡。今天他见到了许多生命的流逝——死去的人，将死的人以及注定要死的人。这就像是噩梦一样，放在今天之前，如果有人跟他说什么瘟疫封锁之类，他只会当是科幻小说里的情节。可是事情竟然就这么发生在现实里了——就在这里，祥和宁静、从来都无波无浪的中心城。还好我及时让哈尔离开了，巴里想，这是唯一值得庆幸的事……等等，前面的那个人怎么那么眼熟？  
像是察觉到巴里惊愕的眼神，本来站在楼门里侧对着外面的棕发青年转过身来，对上了巴里的眼睛，眼神一亮，给了他一个稍显疲倦但依然精神的微笑。  
“你总算回来了，我还以为我今晚得露宿街头呢。”哈尔开着玩笑，看样子像是松了一口气，上前两步接过了巴里手里的公文包。  
“你……”巴里呆愣着任凭哈尔拿走了他手里的公文包，觉得自己有点懵，这个状况完全不在他的预料之内，“你怎么没走？”  
“我走了啊，但是没走掉。”哈尔耸了耸肩，大概是试图表现出满不在意的样子，但是没成功，“离开中心城最快的路就是去碶石城，我速度超快的，快得像闪电一样，但是我没想到碶石城也被封锁了，再想换条路走就已经来不及了。”  
“……哦。”巴里花了两秒来消化这个消息。是这样没错，他今天看过公告了。糟糕，之前太忙了没想起来，他还得打电话确认杰伊他们的安危……而后他随即反应过来现在是晚上十点半，而哈尔依然站在这里，脚边还放着他那个双肩包：“你怎么还在这里站着？房东太太没给你钥匙吗？”  
“呃，”哈尔犹豫了一下，这让巴里有了一种很不好的感觉（这感觉他今天已经有了很多次了），“听着，我知道这件事有点让人难以接受，但是房东太太……她已经不在了。”  
有那么一瞬间巴里觉得自己失聪了。他呆愣愣地看着哈尔的嘴唇翕合，花了一点时间在脑子里把对方肃穆的表情和沉痛的眼神转化成更加实际的认识。然后听力终于回来了，他慢一拍地确认了房东太太离世的消息，思维迟缓，而脑子里今天他所见的所有死亡和濒死的场景却像飞一样疾速地闪现。  
“……什么时候的事？”他开口了，声音干涩。  
“我回来之前她就已经不在了，我到的时候只来得及看见她被盖着白布抬上特勤车。”  
巴里的喉头不舒服地抽动了几下。他知道死亡离他很近，但这真的是太近了——那个总是笑眯眯的老人，在窗台上养着毛茸茸的沙漠植物，房间收拾得一尘不染，会叫他帮忙去警局对面的甜品店买一些糖霜，还在周末的时候烤小甜饼给他吃……而现在一切都不复存在了。  
哈尔不出声地叹了口气，弯下腰拎起背包单肩背上，另一只手臂揽住了巴里的肩膀：“节哀吧，亲爱的。我知道这对你来说很残酷，我也很难过……今晚我可以先借住在你那里吗？”  
“没事的，到我那里住吧。”巴里摇摇头，没有挣开哈尔的手。他们没有等电梯，就这么靠在一起走上了公寓左侧的楼梯。

公寓不大，结构也很简单。哈尔把外套挂在衣帽架上，环顾四周，发现这里比他在海滨城的居室小一点，客厅与餐厅跟半开放式的厨房连在一起，主卧的面积比客房大不了多少。巴里给他拿来了拖鞋，又从碗柜里翻出一只浅绿色的马克杯。  
“像在自己家那样就好。”巴里在哈尔的旁边坐下。沙发也不大，大概能坐下三个人左右。他们中间隔着半个人的距离，哈尔无意识地摩挲着手指关节，巴里死死盯着手里正捧着的一罐茶叶。半晌都没有人说话，也没有人动作，直到电热水壶在厨房里发出歇斯底里的嘶鸣，巴里才猛地跳起来，还捧着茶叶罐子就准备往厨房跑。  
“放松点，巴里。”哈尔拽住他，把他按回沙发上坐好，又拿走了他手里的茶叶罐放到茶几上，“我去吧。”  
厨房清理得很干净，只不过案板上还稍显凌乱地堆着几个意面一类的包装袋。哈尔拔掉热水壶电源，握着手柄把它端起来，又打开冰箱扫了两眼，从里面拿出两块纸杯蛋糕，快步回到了客厅。  
客厅里，巴里已经往茶壶里加好了茶叶。他现在披上了一条先前挂在沙发扶手上的薄毯子，这些天的夜里是有些凉了，今天又一直是阴沉的，连正午也没怎么有太阳，脱下飞行夹克后哈尔也开始觉得有点冷了。他走过去，把蛋糕放在茶几上，拿开茶壶的盖子开始往里面灌热水。蒸汽腾腾袅袅地升起来，沾上他的手背，有些烫，但立刻就冷却成了细细密密的水雾，反而开始让人觉得冷。  
热茶总是有让人心神安定的功效。哈尔小口地喝着还有些烫口的红茶，这茶泡得非常浓，让他不禁疑心自己待一会还能不能睡着觉。这样的夜晚可不适合失眠，他们都很累了，心理和生理都需要睡眠的慰藉。  
沉默越发地让人难堪，所以哈尔决定打破它。他轻咳一声，成功地让巴里的视线转了过来：“那么，说说这是怎么回事吧。”  
“啊……好。你是该知道。”巴里点点头，放在膝上的双手手指攥紧了杯子然后又微微松开，“你都知道什么？是说，通知的内容。”  
“瘟疫、封锁、全城戒严，”哈尔耸了耸肩，背出了短信里的内容，“‘疫病早期症状包括严重的呕吐和腹泻，同时不伴有腹痛和恶心。为了您和家人的生命安全，如有此类症状，请保持冷静，尽量远离人群，并立刻拨打以下电话号码’，巴拉巴拉巴拉。”  
“……这说得也太少了。”巴里皱起眉头，见哈尔询问地望向他，便解释道，“目前疫病的症状已经比较清楚了，先是泻吐期，以突然腹泻开始，继而是边疆性呕吐，这期间不会伴有恶心感和腹痛感，这是它的早期症状和普通的胃肠炎症最明显的区别。紧接着是高烧和严重的虚弱脱水，神经系统损伤、全身肌肉抽搐，最后的死因是严重脱水和内循环系统破坏导致的急性肾衰竭或者急性肺水肿等并发症。”  
“听起来有点像霍乱。”哈尔感叹道。  
巴里点点头，又摇摇头：“确实像，但也有不一样的地方。”  
“比如？”  
“比如死亡率……是1。”  
哈尔愣了一下。他花了两秒钟的时间来反应“1”和“1%”的区别，然后倒抽了一口凉气。  
“传播途径呢？还有疫苗？”他问。  
“还不清楚。”巴里的脸色很难看。这无疑是最糟糕的事情——致死率百分之百的传染病无声蔓延将魔爪伸向宁谧且人口密集的城市，而他们甚至不知道它的传播途径，只能畏首畏尾地龟缩着，抗拒与外界的一切接触。惧怕死亡吗？也许不。但是没有谁会甘愿让自己年轻的生命结束得毫无意义。  
墙上的挂钟发出嘀嗒嘀嗒的声响，回荡在安静的客厅里，在沉重的空气里激起一圈圈的波纹。气候反常，温度降得太快，连窗外的知了都噤了声。风无力地呻吟着，声音盖不过秒针的走动，一声，两声……也许它每跳一格，就会有一个人倒下。没有人知道自己的下一秒会是什么样的。  
哈尔拿起纸杯蛋糕，剥开带褶皱的纸托咬了一口。蛋糕很甜，带着些酸酸的草莓味道，虽然有些发凉，但是那种入口即化的绵密感觉还是很快变得有点温暖了。他想起了佩什卡，像草莓一样甜美的漂亮女孩，最糟糕的情况，那个娇美的姑娘或许已经不在人世了——她之前接触的人呢？酒保小哥、舞女们，还有他和巴里……他们可能被感染吗？他们会不会已经被感染了？  
手上突然传来温热的触感。紧接着，在他还没能做出反应之前，巴里的重量沉甸甸地靠上了他的肩侧。他紧紧地贴过来，把自己的重量完全交付给哈尔的肩膀。一片寂静中，哈尔听得见他平缓的呼吸声。  
“这个蛋糕是房东太太烤的。”他说，声音很低，呼出的气流打在哈尔的肩膀上。哈尔低下头，对方毛茸茸的金发蹭着他的颈窝，蹭得他痒痒的。他看看靠在自己身上的巴里，又看看自己手里的蛋糕，最终轻叹了口气，一点点仔细地把蛋糕下的纸托完全剥离，然后把方才被自己咬过一口的蛋糕送到巴里嘴边。巴里顺从地张开嘴，小口小口缓慢地咬着那块蛋糕，几乎没有咀嚼地吞咽下去。他的手一直没有离开哈尔的手背，手臂随着哈尔的动作被扯动着。一点残渣掉在了他的手指上，他咽下最后一口蛋糕，然后低头舔去了，舌尖扫过哈尔的指背，带来一丝一闪而过的湿热。哈尔又剥开另一块蛋糕一点点喂给巴里，对方那种像是被驯化了般的柔顺驯服让他感到了一点安心，虽然他知道对方绝不会是那种没主见地依赖人的柔弱类型，这依然使他感觉很舒服。他看着巴里就着他的手把那块蛋糕吃完、然后在他的胸口蹭了蹭，长舒了一口气，伸手揉了揉那头柔软的金发：“困了吧？早点睡吧。”  
巴里点点头，站起身。在那重量离开自己肩膀的时候哈尔居然感到一丝不舍——也许只是因为冷，他想。  
床比哈尔想象的大，标准的双人床尺寸，摆在不大的卧室里，让本来应有余裕的空间显得有点逼仄。寝具倒是一人份的，巴里弯着腰在大衣柜里翻找着枕头和毛毯，整个上半身几乎都探进衣柜里去。腰压低了臀部自然就翘了起来，哈尔在旁边看着，顺手就摸了上去。  
“喂！”巴里抗议了一声，扭动了几下腰部，没能甩开哈尔的手，也就作罢了。他还穿着昨天那条有些紧的腰很低的牛仔裤，弯身的时候几乎看得到臀缝。这大概是为了约会——就暂且称之为“约会”吧，毕竟“一夜情”总也有些不好听——而特意准备的装扮，今天一整天都焦躁且忙乱，也没来得及腾出心思换一条更适合工作的裤子。哈尔在巴里紧实挺翘的臀瓣上捏了一把，然后在他抱着一堆毛毯之类的寝具直起身子让自己从衣柜里退出来的时候环住他的腰往后一拉，两个人顺势在柔软的床铺上摔成一团。  
“别闹了，哈尔！”巴里从缠着自己四肢的凌乱被单里挣扎出来，把一套睡衣拍在哈尔脸上，“早点睡，明天我还要去上班，这种危急状况下CCPD可是有得忙的。”  
“辛苦你了，警察先生，”哈尔凑上去讨好般地亲了亲巴里的脸颊，“我觉得你的睡衣我穿起来可能有点小——？”  
“那你就不穿，或者只穿睡裤。”巴里背过身去，手脚麻利地甩掉了衬衫，又弯腰脱掉牛仔裤。哈尔一边抖开那件蓝白条纹的棉质睡裤，一边打量着巴里——嗯，内裤是比基尼款？昨晚还真没注意到。不过养眼的风景很快被柔软的棉质布料遮挡了，睡衣包裹得倒是相当严实，哈尔猜他平时里也是个相对内敛的人，像那种安静又灵敏的小动物，会找一个不用加班的晚上点一杯酒捧着书就那么让时间过去，放纵只是偶然，12点一过，他就还是那个待人温和又有点内向的普通男人，笑起来有一点平凡的清甜。  
只是也许。毕竟哈尔还不了解他。  
他们关了灯，互道晚安，然后各自紧裹着被单，背对着背沉沉睡去。

哈尔睁开眼的时候，天还没全亮。他睡得算不上好——一开始他睡得很不安稳，总觉得自己做了什么糟糕的梦，却怎么也想不起来了；大概是凌晨两点的时候他觉得有点冷，他大约是在睡梦中把被单往上扯了扯，但是无济于事；后来感觉好多了，也不知道是为什么，总之就是变得暖和了，安全感随着温度的上升一点点爬上来，稳稳的，感觉很踏实。  
他迷茫地眨了眨眼，头脑还不甚清醒。他感觉有一点热，而热源正缩在他的胸前，安然地沉睡着。  
不知是什么时候，本来背对背没有接触的两个人在睡梦中改变了姿势。他们彼此依偎，相拥而眠，巴里蜷缩在哈尔胸前，手臂环过哈尔的后背，而哈尔则搂着巴里的腰肢，一条腿压着巴里的脚踝，把下巴搁在他的脑袋上。  
这是个很亲密的姿势。哈尔不禁回想起他还和卡萝在一起的日子，那时他们总是在闹钟的召唤下在同一张床上醒来，迷迷瞪瞪，不甚清醒地争抢浴室，一个催着另一个去做早餐。他们会酣畅淋漓地做爱，但是很少会抱在一起睡到天亮。毕竟两个人都不是温吞黏腻的性子，相比起来哈尔是性情更浪漫的那个，他很清楚在大多数状况下这种黏糊缠绵的接触方式并不是卡萝那种强势独立的女性所喜欢的。  
而现在，他正躺在一张陌生却舒适的床上，怀里抱着一个他大前天才认识的人，赤裸的胸膛紧贴对方睡衣柔软的布料，暖和到甚至隔绝了外界阴冷凄凉的气氛，慵懒惬意，丝毫不想动弹。  
他突然想起博物馆里的那条简洁得简直有点简朴的项链。他当时有点想把它买下来，送给未来新的恋人——按照他之前的想象，那会是个温柔善良的美人，笑起来很好看，坚强有主见，但是不固执，有自己的事业，不过如果有时间的话也愿意做好了晚饭在家等他回来。他喜欢和火辣热情的女人谈恋爱，比如卡萝，可能的话还有佩什卡，但是像很多男人一样，他更倾向于和一个温柔贤良的人共度终生。  
锆石的小花在哈尔的脑海里闪着可爱的光。他轻手轻脚地把巴里的手臂从自己身上拿开，小心地不惊醒他。窗帘外隐隐透进朦胧的曙光，巴里发出一声半梦半醒的呜鸣，哈尔轻轻抚了抚他的头发：“嘘，继续睡吧，时间还早。”

巴里从床上跳起来的时候，离上班时间已经不到四十分钟了。他慌慌张张地冲进洗手间，抄起牙杯，却在看到里面立着两支牙刷的时候愣了一下，这才反应过来，他现在不是一个人住的。  
他用最快的速度洗漱完，冲出洗手间准备拿“为什么不叫我起床”来问责哈尔，却又在看到桌上丰盛的早餐时选择了狼吞虎咽地把问话和食物一块儿吞下去。  
“慢点吃，没人跟你抢。”哈尔从厨房里走出来，拿着一块毛巾擦拭着手上的水，“你不是有车吗？开车去警局不至于迟到吧？”  
巴里往嘴里塞三明治的动作顿了顿：“我没有车。”  
“那衣帽架上的车钥匙是哪里来的？”  
“……那是房东太太上次忘在这里的。”巴里把最后一口三明治塞进嘴里。他咽得有点艰难，刚才他还觉得哈尔做的三明治是很好吃的，然而此刻却味同嚼蜡。残酷的现实敲打着他刚从睡眠中回复的大脑，强迫他清醒地接受令人难受到胃部揪紧内脏疼痛的现状。  
哈尔张了张嘴，像是想说什么，最终还是沉默着看着巴里收拾好东西准备出门，直到巴里站在玄关处换鞋了才终于开口：“我开车送你去警局吧。”  
“不用，”巴里蹲下系上鞋带，“警局现在不安全。”  
“你觉得这里安全吗，巴里？”哈尔耸了耸肩，“房东太太，佩什卡……如果说不安全的话，我们早就逃不掉了。”  
巴里的动作滞了滞。“好吧，”他说，“不过你只能送我到那里，不许在那里久留。”  
“那我能去接你下班吗？”哈尔把车钥匙挑在指尖转了几圈，踩上他的旧球鞋。  
“不行。想都别想。我今天能不能下班都是个问题。”  
房东太太的车是辆老旧的灰色凯迪拉克，保养得倒是不错，真皮的座椅触感上佳。路上车不多，不知道是因为时间尚早还是时期特殊，氛围和天气一样萧索。  
“今天超市还营业吗？”哈尔发动了汽车，“你冰箱里没什么东西了。”  
“应该还营业，不过你最好多买些东西，食品和日用品，如果情况糟糕的话，过几天大多数商户就都会停业了。”  
哈尔点点头。他没有问巴里去警局的路，而是选择打开了导航。机械的女声告诉他前方路口右转，他照做了，却被路政施工的警示牌挡住了去路。  
“这是……？”  
“信息更新不及时。”巴里在副驾驶座上揉了揉太阳穴，“城市导航系统的两个调度员昨天死了。还是我来指路吧，左转，继续走。”  
哈尔照做了。去往警局的路比他想象得要短，当写有CCPD的标牌出现在眼前时，巴里很明显舒了口气。  
“我要走了，”他解开安全带，把一张购物卡和家门钥匙塞进哈尔手里，语速很快，“买好东西就快回去，别到处瞎逛。没有哪儿是安全的。”  
哈尔目送着巴里匆匆跑进警局大门，吹了声口哨，熄掉了发动机，打开车门走了出去。几个警员抱着厚厚的档案从他身边跑过，他叫住其中一个，还没来得及开口，对方就匆匆抛下一句话跑掉了：“先生，咨询台在大厅里直走，请尽量减少外出，在家中等候下一步的消息。”  
好吧。哈尔耸了耸肩，他已经看到了前方的咨询台，被前来问询的民众塞得满满的，嘈杂又拥挤，两个可怜的接待员被围在中间，满脸憔悴，看上去简直欲哭无泪。虽然肯定没法得到多少信息，不过总也能听到点有用的东西吧？这么想着，哈尔迈步向咨询台走去，却冷不丁地被拽住了胳膊。他回过头，发现巴里正对着他怒目而视。  
“我说了回去！”巴里蹙着眉头，看起来又急又气，“你要是再不听的话我就——”  
“你就怎样？”哈尔饶有兴致地偏过头看着巴里，他这是第一次看到巴里露出这种表情，嘴唇撅起来的样子意外的挺可爱。  
“我就——”巴里一时语塞，看来是不习惯于威胁别人，憋了半天才继续下去，“——我就生气了！”  
哈尔“噗”一声喷笑出声：“哈哈哈哈哈哈——天哪你怎么那么可爱……哦无意冒犯，坏警察先生，但是……哈哈哈……”  
不笑倒还好，这么一笑，巴里看上去更生气了。他推搡着还兀自笑个不停的哈尔，一路把他推出警局，又从他裤子口袋里摸出车钥匙（“嘿，你摸哪儿呢宝贝儿？”）把他恶狠狠地扔进驾驶座：“我真的生气了。今晚回家我要看到披萨和墨西哥鸡肉煎饼，不然你就去睡沙发吧。”  
“你舍不得的，你的沙发太小了。披萨要红薯蓉边还是芝士边？”哈尔笑着拉上车门，又把车窗摇下来。“睡沙发”是个对他来说全无用处的威胁，以前每当卡萝这么威胁他，他都会用从沙发摸进卧室然后来一发两个人都满意的突发的性爱来解决问题。  
“双倍芝士。”巴里把车钥匙递给他，“快回去吧，别让我再担心了。”

回到公寓的时候已经是中午了。哈尔放下大大小小的购物袋，松了口气，整了整被挤得扭曲了的衣领。超市里拥挤到他几乎以为半个城市的人都涌到超市里来了，买东西好似打仗，大半的货架在几个小时之内就都被洗劫一空。这么大的人群密集度，真的不会加速疫病的传染吗？他一边这么想着，一边往购物车里尽量多地塞意大利面、酱料和脱水蔬菜。新鲜的蔬果几乎买不到，他在回来的路上去了路边的生鲜店，勉强买到了一些蔬菜和水果，价格高到让他咋舌。肉类他倒是买了不少，其中两块牛排被他腌上了，这之后他才想起来巴里说晚上想吃披萨和墨西哥煎饼——哦瞧他这记性。  
他百无聊赖地抱着一包从橱柜里翻出的泡菜味薯片坐到了沙发上，打开了电视。午间新闻时段，CBS报导着总统选举、龙卷风侵袭，然后才是宝石双城的疫情，看起来并没有严重到会引起长时间的大规模恐慌情绪的地步。远在天边的主播神情肃穆，而身处前线的记者则神情慌张。  
“尚未明确传播途径……截止至今天上午十一时，已有六百余人死亡……中心城和碶石城对外的人员流动已得到有效控制，这有利于防止疫情向更广阔的地区蔓延……有关部门正采取积极措施应对，相信我们很快就能够获得更多的信息。现在让我们连线《中城市民报》的记者韦斯特小姐，看看她今天在中心城医学院有什么收获——”  
六百余人，这个死亡人数让哈尔皱起了眉毛。他听艾瑞斯•韦斯特讲解了一会防疫工作进展，又转了个几台，在各类午间新闻节目之间来回跳跃，看了几分钟的体育新闻（哥谭队又输给了大都会，这都第几次了），又调回了CBS。镜头切到了中心城临时演播厅，女主播垂着眼帘严肃地念着稿，大概就是一些注意事项和城市公共服务状况。公交车和计程车停运了，但是地铁和轻轨还在照常运营。很多超市的货品都断供了，政府正在紧急从邻近其他城市抽调物资。城市被封锁得密不透风，任何一个试图以非法手段强行离开这里的人都面临着至少三项指控和被守卫人员当场枪毙的风险。哈尔面无表情地听着，往嘴里塞着薯片，嘎吱嘎吱地咀嚼，突然被电视里的画面惊得瞪大了眼睛。  
刚才还肃穆端庄的女主播突然全身痉挛起来。她面部扭曲抽搐，双眼翻白，扭曲得像是鸟爪的双手在半空中胡乱地挥舞着。紧接着米泔状的呕吐物像是喷射一样从她抹着浅粉口红的唇间溅出来，落在干净的桌面上，一滩一滩的黄褐色秽得让人感到抑制不住的恶心。一旁的女助理尖声惊叫起来，声音刺进麦克风，带起一阵令人泛起鸡皮疙瘩的金属蜂鸣。镜头剧烈地晃动着，大概是摄影师慌张地跳了起来，现场导演声嘶力竭地大喊着快切掉，什么重物在混乱中被推倒，发出一声沉重的闷响，整个演播室一片兵荒马乱。  
哈尔眼睁睁地看着那个女主播浑身抽搐着倒在地上失去了意识，紧接着电视信号被掐掉了，凌乱的雪花屏发出刺啦啦的噪音，刺得他耳膜发痛。  
他关掉电视，抬眼看了一眼窗外。一只白色的沙鸥从灰蓝的天空中滑过，利喙紧合，缄默不语。  
“上帝要抛弃他所珍爱的宝石城了吗？”他喃喃自语，片刻后，站起身来，向门口走去。

下午的酒吧人寥寥无几，甚至用一只手就能数得过来。这是哈尔第一次注意这里的招牌，“加西亚蓝”，这让他想起了马尔克斯。霍乱，他对自己露出一个无奈的笑容，然后敲了敲吧台：“一瓶啤酒。”  
“你还在呀？”酒保小哥笑得有点憔悴，头发凌乱地支棱着，眼睛下面挂着大大的黑眼圈。他起开一瓶啤酒，没有滑过来，而是放在了哈尔面前。哈尔举起酒瓶喝了一口，泡沫噼里啪啦地冲刷过他的口腔，有点麻麻的。  
“我以为你们这里不会继续营业了呢，你知道，”哈尔抬手比划了一下，“像现在这种情况。”  
酒保小哥叹了口气，给自己也开了瓶啤酒。“我还没自我介绍呢是不是？”他向哈尔伸出一只手，“我叫沃利，沃利•韦斯特。”  
“哈尔•乔丹。”哈尔握了握沃利伸过来的手，虽然对方大概已经知道自己的名字了，但出于礼貌他还是做了自我介绍。他有点想问沃利佩什卡的状况，又疑心对方是否知道。  
“哈尔。”带些沙哑的女声在他背后响起。哈尔转过头，用了几秒钟才反应过来那是罗拉。她没有化妆，少了那些暗色眼影和唇彩的陪衬她看起来干净清新了不少，但却显得有些苍白，没有多少血色。她在哈尔身边坐下，半趴在吧台上：“巴里还好吗？”  
“他挺好的，”哈尔回答，又喝了一口啤酒，“不过很忙。你怎么样？”  
“还活着。”罗拉露出一个自嘲的微笑，沃利端来了一杯橘子汁，安慰地拍了拍她的肩膀，“佩什卡死了，丽达和维安娜进了医院，现在还不知道怎么样……我现在虽然还什么事儿都没有，指不定哪天就去和她们团聚、在天堂一起跳舞了。”  
哈尔想要出言安慰她，却又意识到自己根本想不起丽达和维安娜是谁。那些萍水相逢的可爱女孩，就这么化作人口里的一句丧报去了，这让他觉得很不真实。最终他只是说了一句“会没事的”，伸手揉乱了罗拉短短的黑发。

他在加西亚蓝看《小王子》打发时间，前天晚上他和巴里急于滚上床而把这本书忘在了吧台上。他很快翻完了一遍，又回过头来，慢慢地看了第二遍。他尤其喜欢那些关于狐狸的段落，那是种非常独立又机警的动物，有漂亮的皮毛，警惕却又好奇，隔得远远的用眼角瞅着人，感性又理智，即使被驯化之后也能沉静地面对离别。  
他本来打算把书给巴里拿回家，走了几步之后又反身把书放了回去。他也说不清是为什么，但他就是觉得让那本书待在那里比较合适。  
回到公寓的时候天色已经发暗了，他有点能理解为什么巴里看一本薄薄的书花了那么长时间了。牛排已经腌制好，等一会就可以下锅。为了补偿巴里的披萨和煎饼，他从加西亚蓝带回一瓶相当不错的白葡萄酒，还在餐桌上的花瓶里插了一支楼下摘的玫瑰花。  
他等到挺晚才开始煎牛排，可是一直到牛排加热了第二遍巴里还是没有回来。哈尔看了一眼挂钟，十点一刻，他开始有些担心了，虽然昨天巴里也是十点半才回的公寓，但是今天一天里对现状的那种糟糕体会让他不由地绷紧了神经变得多疑起来。他想给巴里打电话，却又发现自己根本没有对方的手机号码。  
“该死！”他低声骂了一句，而门铃声就在这时候响起来了。哈尔松了一口气，匆匆扔下之前关了机到现在还没开的手机跑去开门，不出意外地看到巴里一手支着门框站着，看起来几乎要睡着。  
“晚上好呀，哈尔。”他抬起一只手挥了挥，随即打了个打哈欠。  
“晚上好，巴里。”哈尔搂过巴里，然后用脚带上了门，“你要是再不回来，我们就得把牛排加热第三遍了。”  
“嗯？今晚有牛排？”听到有好吃的，巴里精神了一点。他轻轻从哈尔怀里挣脱出来，换上了拖鞋，然后快步向餐厅走去——整整一天没有进食，他闻到那个味道就饿了：火候恰好的牛肉，鲜嫩多汁，摆在干净的白瓷盘子上，配上带着辛辣的黑胡椒酱汁，完美地诱发人的食欲。而当他看到自己的餐桌，他发现这比他能够想象的还要好：桌布换了新的，白色的布料上印着宽大的水红色条格；两盘牛排相对着摆放着，看上去好吃到无以复加，旁边还有两只高脚杯，颜色晶莹透亮的酒液在里面闪着漂亮的水光；花瓶里插着一支玫瑰花，粉色的，娇嫩欲滴，翠绿茎干上的刺被小心地刮掉了，变得光滑而细腻。而当哈尔关上灯只留着昏暗的壁灯、点起烛台，巴里的脸颊终于抑制不住地红了起来。  
“你这是在……哈尔，搞什么……”他有点语无伦次，看样子是完全忘记了披萨和墨西哥煎饼的事。本来想要倾诉的那些关于死亡、腐肉和暴力的话语被抛到了脑后，食物的香气掩盖了警服衬衫上沾着的来自室外的寒意。  
“我想我只是做了晚饭，我猜？”哈尔把愣住的巴里按到椅子上坐下，稍微显得有点莫名的愉悦，“反正我在这里也没有多少事可干。”  
“哇哦，你可真是太贴心了。”巴里的声音里带上了笑意。他看起来没有刚才那么疲惫了，这让哈尔感到满意。他在巴里对面坐下，举杯示意，挑起眉头笑得带一点得意。巴里也举杯回敬，笑得眼睛都眯了起来，金色的睫毛在跳跃的烛光下反射着隐约的红光。  
一点开胃酒之后，他们迫不及待地对牛排动起了刀子。这是一次相当成功的烹饪，而且两个人都相当饿了，一时间房间里就只听得见刀叉碰撞的声响和咀嚼声。这些声音盖过了钟表的嘀嗒嘀嗒，气氛没那么压抑了，终于变得让人舒服了些。  
巴里咽下一口牛排，满足地喟叹了一声。“这真的超出我的想象了，”他拿叉子一下一下轻轻戳着盘子里的牛排，看着酱汁缓慢地流下去，“我以前只和佩蒂在酒店吃过烛光晚餐。”  
“那也是你在单人卧室里放双人床的原因？”哈尔端起酒杯喝了一口，挑了挑眉，“说说你吧，巴里。我还不知道多少关于你的事呢。”  
“我？”巴里耸了耸肩，“乏善可陈。普通的小孩，普通的大学生，普通的法医鉴证官，普通地谈恋爱然后普通地分手——你也看得出来，超级平凡。”  
“嗯哼，我倒是觉得你超级可爱。”  
“快别贫了。”巴里翻了个白眼，“说说你吧？”  
“我嘛……”哈尔放松了身体靠在椅背上，随意地挥了挥手，“飞行员和家世的那一部分你已经知道了。再有的话就是……我之前刚刚和在一起很多年的女朋友分手了，我们彻底闹崩了，这让我心情很不好。这也正是我来中心城散心的理由。”  
巴里把胳膊肘撑在桌面上，歪了歪头：“我猜她是个金发美人。”  
哈尔哈哈大笑起来：“不，并不是，她的发色很深。她很性感，非常漂亮，不过也很强势，从小到大都是这样。是我的上司，对待工作一丝不苟，绝对不会对我有半点特殊照顾。”  
“所以说你喜欢这个类型？”  
“不，我喜欢金发美人。”  
两个人对视了一会，然后不约而同地破功喷笑出声。他们相互调侃着继续对剩余的牛排发动攻势，火苗在嗤嗤的笑声中明灭不定。而当巴里清空了盘子、意犹未尽地舔着嘴角沾的酱汁，哈尔从口袋里掏出的东西再次让他脸颊微红。  
“我不记得我家有这个？”  
“是你让我去买日用品的。”哈尔回答得理直气壮，脸上还带点颇为帅气的坏笑，“你要是不喜欢这个味道，我还买了别的，很多种类——或者你想不想试试螺纹凸点？”  
“哦天哪。”巴里绝望地捂住了脸，“你没治了，天才。我很想告诉你我很累了应该早点睡但是现在——”  
他梆地一下砸在桌面上，又直起身子坐了起来，眼神幽怨地看着哈尔：“……做你想做的吧。”  
哈尔轻笑了一声：“得了吧巴里，这也是你想要的。”他伸手把巴里拽起来，两个人就着烛火跳跃的光接吻，唇齿纠缠，拥抱用力到几乎要把对方揉进自己的身体里。巴里试图挣开哈尔带他往卧室走，但是哈尔强硬地拉住了他，两个人一起倒在了沙发上。  
沙发太小，为了避免磕到地上这种破坏气氛的事情发生，哈尔干脆把巴里按在沙发上，自己膝盖往下挪跪在了沙发前的地面上，向前探身啃咬巴里的脖颈。巴里发出一声闷哼，仰起头好让哈尔能煽情地舔吻他的下颌，同时小幅度地扭动着腰身，好让自己不从沙发上滑下去。而哈尔明显是误解了他的意图，把这腰胯间的小动作理解成是欲拒还迎的邀请，解开了自己的裤子，然后在巴里的大腿上捏了一把，就解起他的皮带来。  
皮带扣碰撞发出“叮”的一声，巴里抖了一下，发现在这样的姿势下哈尔能够不受限制地为他宽衣解带，而他却只能摸得到哈尔的肩胛。他撇撇嘴，不满于自己什么都干不了，只得自己解起衬衫的纽扣来——这就确实是邀请了，他有些郁闷地想。裤子拉链被拉开了，紧接着内裤连着牛仔裤一块被哈尔用力扯了下来，突然暴露在微凉空气中的肢体反射性地绷紧了一下，随即放松下来，很快又在哈尔带着些力度的抚摩揉捏中再次紧绷并泛起情欲的潮红。  
他让手指穿过哈尔微卷的头发，带着他向上，然后低头和他接吻。巴里没有将眼睛阖紧，所以他看得见哈尔在磨蹭他的嘴唇时脸上专注的表情，眼角没有笑意，眉头也没有皱起，看上去很认真，也很温柔，如果那双眼睁开，他大概能看到那里面装着星星。于是巴里闭上了眼，主动加深了这个吻，用舌头去探索对方的口腔。哈尔也不甘示弱地反击，两双唇红肿着纠缠得难舍难分，来不及吞咽的唾液从嘴角滑落，滴落在巴里赤裸的胸膛上，闪着晶莹的水光。  
他们似乎不愿意结束这个吻，以至于哈尔在拧开润滑剂盖子时把至少一半的液体都洒在了巴里的小腹上。冰凉的触感让巴里发出几声不舒服的呜咽，哈尔安慰性地揉了两下他挺立的乳尖，把沾满了润滑剂的手指向巴里的臀缝间探去。  
第一根手指冲破括约肌的防线的时候巴里在哈尔下唇上咬了一口，没用大力，但是也足以让对方“嘶”地抽了一口气。长得仿佛没有尽头的舌吻终于结束，巴里还没来得及喘一口气就猝不及防地“啊”了一声——哈尔报复性地在他的乳头上咬了一口，有点尖锐的犬齿刮过焦糖色的软肉，带起一阵说不上是疼痛还是愉悦的战栗。过多的润滑剂打湿了稀疏的蜷曲的耻毛，顺着他的腹股沟流下去，把沙发弄得洇湿了一片。  
“我真希望你的名字是三个音节，”巴里的声音有一点抖，介于哈尔正埋头在他的胸前制造一个个吻痕，并且把第二根和第三根手指也塞进了他的后穴，“哦天，我也不知道我到底想表达些什么……”  
哈尔停下了舔吻的动作，抬起头来直视巴里的眼睛——那双棕褐的眼睛里确实是映着星光的，真奇怪，他们明明没有拉开窗帘：“我竟然听懂你在说什么了——‘哈罗德’，两个音节，‘哈尔’的话只有一个。我也比较希望你的名字是三个音节，事实上，那么浪漫的事更像是我会做出来的，而不是你。”  
“‘巴塞洛缪’是四个音节——别笑，我知道这个名字有点古板——‘巴里’是两个音节……”巴里突然直起身子向前搂住了哈尔的肩膀，这个姿势让哈尔埋在他体内的手指突然深入了，肠壁突然被重重地顶戳让巴里发出一声闷哼，浑身难以抑制地颤抖了一下，但他依旧保持着这个别扭的姿势，微微颤抖着，将嘴唇凑近了哈尔泛着红晕的耳垂。  
“我们加起来……就是三个音节了。”  
哈尔的动作停滞住了。他的手指还埋在巴里绵密湿热的肠道里，另一只手环着巴里的脊背，却只能呆愣着不动，目光越过对方的肩膀投向前方空白的墙壁。巴里的下巴靠着他的肩窝，被烛光映得暖洋洋的金发占据了他视线的一个边角。那金色在烛光下看上去不那么浅了，它变得有些偏橙色，像是很纯的金子，或者照着成熟麦田的和煦阳光。  
明明是更擅长暧昧情话的那一方，而在那一刻，他却是真的被触动了。那该是作为驯化一方的感觉，在双方都半真半假的逐渐靠近中，还没确定自己拴住了对方，就不觉地将自己也缚住了。  
他本不过是于渐寒秋日里途经的旅人，意外地在一片萧索中落寞地羁于此地，却得到了麦子的颜色。  
哈尔把手指从巴里体内抽出来，带出几声黏腻的水渍声。他沉沉地叹了一口气，第一次对巴里提起了“爱”这个字眼。  
“巴里……我真该爱上你的。”  
然后，他在对方来得及有所反应之前，抬高了巴里的双腿，将自己的阴茎狠狠地顶入巴里在夜里微凉空气中翕合的后穴里。

夜风缓缓地撇开了沉重的阴云，满月哀戚地俯视着死气沉沉的大地。他们在惨白的月光下做爱，唇齿交缠，缄默不语。粼粼的冷光缓慢地流动着，积在哈尔的肩胛、腰窝和发旋，落在巴里的膝盖顺着小腿胫骨的线条流下去，又被窗棱的影子分划开，在沙发前的地面上汇聚成小小的一滩。寒意愈发地深重，他们用冰冷的指尖划过对方火热的身体带起灼灼的疼痛，然后紧紧地相拥，用血管里涌动着的热度将整个世界都点燃。  
生命之光，欲念之火。 

醒来的时候，日头已经高高地挂在东南的天空上了。哈尔茫然地眨了眨眼，灰白的天花板占据了他的整个视线，窗帘没有拉，孱弱的阳光照进来，显得有些不真实。  
他困倦地打了个呵欠。左手边的位置床单还凌乱着，然而却已经冷了。他坐起来，挠了挠头，看了一眼窗外阴翳的天色，低头呼出一口浊气。  
巴里当然已经上班去了。很显然地，他又起晚了，匆匆出了门没腾得出收拾的时间，客厅里依然如昨晚他们回到卧室时那般乱成一团。哈尔掐着腰环视了一遍凌乱的房间，眼神在经过地上随意扔着的保险套时顿了顿，片刻后摇了摇头，认命地拐到洗手间拿起了撮子和扫帚。  
收拾地面用不了多长时间。他擦了沙发，又把杯盘洗净，有点好笑地觉得在自己公寓做家务的时候都没这么勤快过。他的精神很好，昨夜的饕足——或许还有心灵上的某种释出——令他心境平和且神采奕奕，虽然想起中心城令人恐惧的现状他还是觉得心脏一阵压抑，然而这个小小的公寓就像一个避风港，海滨城的海岸也有这样的小小的海湾，在平静的日子里往往被人忽视，不雄奇也不壮美，普通得不能再普通，却能在暴风袭来时将肆虐的巨浪阻挡在外。  
——就像“家”。  
他被自己这个想法稍稍吓了一跳，随即笑着摇了摇头。人总是需要温暖的，尤其是在这样的严冬里。巴里是个很好的人，温和又体贴人，对工作很认真负责，他看得出来，就算疫情越来越严重、一直得不到控制，他也会冒着生命危险坚守在自己的岗位上。说句老实话，哈尔到现在还是对巴里竟然就那么轻易地和他上了床感到有些惊讶。他看上去有些内敛——却也有点活泼，状似单纯地微笑着，却又说出些让哈尔意想不到的话来。  
我对他的了解还不够多哪。哈尔暗想着，又惦记起披萨和墨西哥鸡肉煎饼，于是起身从衣架上拿起了外套和钥匙。车钥匙还放在他昨天随手丢下的位置，看来巴里是坐地铁去上的班。门上贴着张便签，“口罩在壁柜里”，字迹说不上很好看，稍显潦草的笔迹和卷起的纸边暴露了写字人的匆忙。哈尔随手扯下那张便签塞进口袋里，打开壁柜，上下扫了一眼，却没看到口罩的踪影。  
“在哪呢……”他小声嘟哝着，伸手在壁柜里的几个盒子里头翻找起来。盒子里放的多是些杂物，鞋油、鹿皮巾、备用的纽扣，还有大概是巴里的前女友随手扔进来然后就一直被遗忘的薄荷味润唇膏。哈尔微微皱着眉头翻翻拣拣，直到那个冷硬的黑色物体令他手上的动作顿了顿。  
他拨开凌乱的眼镜布和别针，把那把手枪从盒子中捧了出来。冰冷而漆黑的枪管摸上去有些硌手，他细细地端详着，隐约觉得这把枪并不是这些年时兴的款式，而那些细小的划痕和剐蹭的痕迹也说明了它的使用时间。哈尔又在盒子里翻了翻，不出所料地找到了备用弹夹和巴里的持枪证。他拿起那张小小的卡片，证件照端正又严肃，却并不使那双相较现在更加年轻的蓝眼睛失色。哈尔盯着那张照片看了几秒，把它和手枪一起放回了盒子里。  
他在另一个盒子里找到了口罩，白色的无纺布包裹住口鼻的感觉并不是那么的好，哈尔对着嵌在壁柜里的镜子挤眉弄眼了一会儿，从包里翻出墨镜戴上了。  
街上的人明显比前一天少了很多。超市里倒还是和昨天一样拥挤，政府及时地从邻近的城市抽调了物资来填满货架，然而还是敌不过惊惶民众的哄抢。没能早起的人就只能对着空荡荡的生鲜柜台干瞪眼，哈尔耸了耸肩，拎着购物框晃去了速食品冷冻柜。冷冻的披萨当然比不上店里做的好吃，然而一路上的几家披萨店都已经闭门停业，哈尔只好把双倍的芝士寄希望于超市的冷冻柜。  
他花了一点时间思考是夏威夷菠萝腊肠还是香辣鸡肉，最后决定两种各一。墨西哥煎饼的口味倒是不难决定，他猜巴里喜欢辣味，加足了酱料，味道香浓可口。他选择了自己惯常的牌子，然后推着购物车走向了收银台。  
回去的路上他打开了车载GPS。交通调度已经恢复了正常，这座城市的应急处理能力显然没有令市民失望，然而只要一想到那两具五官扭曲狰狞的尸体被抬出调度室的样子，他就觉得胃里难受。整座城市的每个人每一次呼吸的空隙里都写满了透不过气的山雨欲来，沉闷的低气压里连檐上的乌鸦都缄默不语。  
老旧的凯迪拉克拐进一条岔路，GPS里机械的女声播报着主干道的拥堵。天晴了不少，昏乎乎的阳光在瓦楞的屋檐上照着，反射出灰扑扑冷飕飕的光。哈尔随手拧开音响，旋律复古的爵士乐正唱到一半，萨克斯风荒诞走调的音色跳跃得像是某种不知名的黑色幽默。他无意识地跟着音响里的旋律轻声哼唱起来，音符滑过他震动的声带，被掩盖在轮胎摩擦的噪音里。  
“啊啊啊——！”  
前方突然传来的尖叫让他猝不及防地打了一个激灵。那是个女人的声音，痛苦而饱含着令人毛骨悚然的恐惧与绝望，尖厉到声带都像是要被撕裂。哈尔的第一反应是车祸，他松开油门踩下刹车——前面的车子都停下来了，道路显然被堵塞，有人大声地按着喇叭，一些车主摇下车窗小心翼翼地探头出来窥视着前方的状况。然而几乎没有人下车，窃窃私语声混杂着女人的哭叫男人的嘶吼，行人寥寥的街道在临近正午的阳光里冻得发硬。  
几乎是毫不犹豫地，哈尔推开车门冲了下去。他迈开步子向着声音传来的方向奔跑，在鼓起衣摆的气流里听见旁边坐在大众汽车里的中年男人急急地摇下车窗。  
“嘿，别过去！”那个男人冲他大喊，“这太危险了！”  
“你说什么呢，老兄！”他头也不回地喊回去，“难不成我还能就这么坐视不——”  
他猛地刹住了，话语一个趔趄，脚步亦然。所以这就是为什么没有人敢上前帮助那个可怜的人——没有什么车祸，只有一个衣衫褴褛的男人，面部脏污衣襟浊秽，佝偻着身子颤颤巍巍地站在马路中间，一双感觉几乎要脱框的眼睛血丝横行，扭曲的手指紧紧地抓着一个不断挣扎试图逃走的女人的手腕。  
“贝莎……救救我贝莎！”他气若游丝，嘴边尚还挂着糜状的呕吐物，嘴唇白得像是失去了全部的血液，“……贝莎，求你了贝莎，我爱你……救救我……”  
女人发出绝望的尖叫，歇斯底里，那声音让哈尔的耳膜一阵刺痛。她似乎是健康的（至少到目前为止），曾被精心养护过的秀发在拼尽全力的挣动撕打中乱成一团干枯而神经质的蓬麻。男人身体虽已是极度虚弱，但是绝境中求生的本能让他仅剩的全部力气毫无保留地爆发了出来，青筋毕现的手指死死地扣进女人细嫩的皮肉里，抓住一道道血痕。  
突然那男人动作一滞，“哇”的一声，又一股粥状的呕吐物从他大张的喉咙中喷射出来。女人猝不及防，被那些令人恐惧的秽物溅了满身。她猛地甩开男人的禁锢，发出崩溃的大叫向旁边跃去。哈尔条件反射地后退了一步，随即又条件反射地想要上前，没迈出半步又硬生生地刹住了动作。  
……他能做什么？  
……他什么也做不了。  
警笛适时地呼啸起来。他回过头，在看见闪动的警灯时定了定神，快步跑回车上，和其它司机一同为警车和救护车让开道路。警戒线迅速地拉起来，车身被不知名的消毒水喷淋了个透，他被指挥着掉头，开回正拥堵着的主干道上。挡风玻璃被哗啦啦的水流盖着，视野模糊成一片，哈尔打开雨刷，刮掉那些蟾蜍卵一样黏糊糊的白色泡沫。  
开上主干道之前他最后从后视镜里向后看了一眼。那男人的身影已经看不见了，他只能看到那个女人。穿着密不透风的防护服的医护人员架着她的胳臂把她搀上救护车，她不迈步，也不反抗，只是呆呆地任由他们摆布，眼神空空地向着地面，那灰黑的眸子里面空无一物。

牺牲者已经超过了四千人。电视新闻里是这么说的，哈尔暗自猜度实际的数字会比这多多少。女主播换了一个人，战战兢兢地站在新的演播室里，灯光效果差极了，她的脸色看上去煞白煞白。地铁被关闭了，车站里还有些尸首堆在那里，特勤人员正冒着生命危险加班加点，以防止那些毒源被老鼠啃食、通过城市的地下世界悄无声息蔓延得更广。  
哈尔扔掉一个薯片的空袋子，在沙发上动了动，还是没能找到一个舒服些的姿势。他不喜欢这种无能为力且对局势一无所知的“瞎”的紧张感，于是他试着让自己的精神集中在“巴里今晚要走回家了”而不是“这个城市大概要完了”上，不出所料，这很成功，他立马就把什么防疫、消毒、尸体跟呕吐物推到了脑子后头，思考起巴里下班的问题。他显然不能坐城市轻轨回来，警局离家不远，但是哈尔并不放心巴里单独走在外面——治安已经开始出现问题了，更何况街上什么状况都有可能发生，他可不想巴里出什么意外。于是他决定去接巴里下班，并忽视巴里不许他出现在警局这一点。  
他确实去了，在七点钟的时候。然而巴里不在那里，警局接待员说他可能在医院、现场或者任何需要他的地方，然后机械地重复了一遍不要随意外出的提示。这几句话在哈尔上次送巴里来上班的时候就听过了，然而他还是站在那里，耐心地听着面色憔悴的接待员把它们说完，并且礼貌地对他点了点头。  
“祝您好运，先生。”接待员声音嘶哑，嘴唇干燥得裂了浅浅的口子，“我会通知艾伦警官您来找过他。”  
“谢谢你，不过不用了。”哈尔摆摆手，转身向外走去。既然没接到人，他也不想让巴里知道他来过。巴里不愿他来警局，就像他不愿巴里一个人走在街上一样。拙劣的相互保护，像巢里的两只稚鸟，天真地以为有了自己单薄羽翼的庇护，对方就可以免收风雨侵扰。  
他开车回家，汽车尾气融进昏暗的夜色里，商场的LED屏幕发出刺眼的光，数不清的艳丽色彩从他的眼前流过。夜晚的道路上几乎没有人和车了，他孤孤单单地在路口等着红绿灯，在心里跟着计时器默默地数着秒。有那么半刻钟的工夫他突然很希望巴里正坐在自己的副驾驶座，在那里静静地望着浅黄色的街灯，或者靠着车窗打瞌睡。这样的夜太寂寥了，仿佛整个城市只剩下他一个人，坐在立着广告立牌的街口，在安全带的束缚里缓慢地呼吸。  
但是如果身边有别的人，那么一切就都不一样了。那会是暖和的，像双人床上的缠绵悱恻，或者只是一个紧紧相贴的拥抱，有两个心跳，频率慢慢地合在一起，相互搀扶的搏动声在无边的寂静里渐渐清晰。那让哈尔有一种“活着”的感觉——他从不惧怕死亡，他向来无所畏惧。然而无畏之人有无畏之人的弱点，在这座尚还陌生的城市里他自恃一无所有因而一无所惧，摒除了恐惧的“求生”于他仅仅是本能而不是欲望，他不大惜命，面对险境甚至绝境都是一副坚毅洒脱的样子。而这一点放在瘟疫横行的城市里完全算不得一件好事。  
然而他现在突然有些后怕——如果没有巴里，他会在这个绝望的城市里活成什么样？颓唐、懒散，整日无所事事，精神无所寄托，满不在乎地堕入泥淖，直到病入膏肓才回忆着人生的美好，最后在追悔中无力而难看地死去？  
然而现在一个叫做“巴里•艾伦”的小意外拴住了他。他突然发现自己在此处并非一无所有——他发现自己是有所牵挂的，哈尔•乔丹决定去接他是因为害怕失去巴里•艾伦，像巴里•艾伦担忧失去哈尔•乔丹一样。牵绊在无形中被制造出来，为了维系自己的牵挂，也为了不让对方的牵挂落空，求生的本能从意识深处浮上了水面，变为了更加主动的生存欲望，驱使他在这水深火热的城市尽他所能好好地生活。  
活下去的话，就能在一天的焦灼等待之后在门口迎回那个疲惫的人，吻那双温柔澄澈的蓝色眼睛。  
这样就很好。

接近十点的时候哈尔终于听到了门锁拧动的声音。他从沙发上站起身来，活动活动因为久坐而略显僵直的双腿，转头正好见巴里扶着门框脱下鞋子。  
“晚上好，哈尔。”巴里的声音很疲惫，但还是抬头给了哈尔一个微笑，“有吃的吗？我要饿死了。”  
“当然，我准备了很多，就等你回来了。”哈尔利落地走上前接过巴里的公文包，把拖鞋从鞋架上拿下来给他。披萨经过再次加热已经失去了原有的口感，然而巴里依旧大口大口地咀嚼着，狼吞虎咽，并且在吞咽的间隙里从喉咙里挤出模糊不清的赞美。  
“我饿惨了。”他又咬了一大口披萨，口齿不清地说，“如果没有这顿热饭的话我简直要冷得死过去了，今天简直……你去警局找我了？”  
哈尔微微愣了一下。他咽下口中的披萨，腹诽了那接待员两句。“是啊，想去接你回家来着，不然的话多麻烦。”他把食指放到嘴边舔了舔，菠萝的味道混着奶油，甜得发腻。  
“下次你可以打电话给我——你是不是还不知道我的电话？把你的手机拿给我吧，我存一下我的号码。”巴里拆开另一盒披萨，从里面拿出一块。  
“是啊。等吃完饭再说吧。”哈尔耸了耸肩。他希望吃饱后的昏沉感能让巴里暂时忘记这件事，他当然想要巴里的电话号码——说来有趣，这就是他最初要做的事情不是吗？但是不，不是现在，他一点也不想打开他那噤声了多时的手机，他几乎能够想象在那之后发生的事。  
遗憾的是食物并没能让巴里变得不清醒。当厨房和餐厅被收拾干净，电视里播报着一个新的死亡数字，巴里向坐在沙发上的哈尔伸出了手：“手机。”  
“呃。”哈尔犹豫了一下。也许是他犹疑的神色太明显，也许是他给不出拖延的正当理由，巴里眯起了眼睛，面露怀疑。  
“怎么了，哈尔？”  
“呃，其实不用记你的号码也可以的……”他试图辩解，遗憾的是那张富有调情打趣天赋的嘴巴向来都不擅长说理。原本上算得上放松的气氛似乎冷下来了，巴里脸上的怀疑越发深重，他偏着脑袋盯着哈尔思考了片刻，然后露出了恍悟的表情。  
“哈尔。”他说，语气难得地硬了起来，“把手机给我。”  
哈尔认命地叹了口气。他站起身，在巴里的注视下走进卧室，从他那个小小的双肩包的最里层翻出了自己的手机。  
巴里接过手机按了两下，毫无反应。他把手机冲着哈尔摇了摇：“没电了？”  
“不，只是关机了。”  
“……告诉我，你没有从回这里开始就一直关机到现在对吧？”巴里看哈尔的眼神充满了讶异和谴责，而哈尔为此感到有些愧疚。今天是瘟疫爆发的第三天，也是他关机的第三天。他不想接到电话——任何关心他的人的电话。这个小小的公寓给他安全感，像机舱透明但是坚固的玻璃，让他能够承受盘踞在宝石双城上空的死亡阴影带来的压力。他不想把电话听筒里那些关切、无措、恐惧和惊慌带到这里来，他不想承受这些——那会让他更加紧张。紧张不是什么好事情。  
巴里直视着哈尔的眼睛，等着他说话，然而哈尔只是沉沉地呼出一口气，微微把头转向一边。电视的声音隐隐约约地传进卧室里，一整个大型公寓楼的死人被发现了，政府决定集中焚烧尸体，副市长慷慨陈词，承诺大家一定尽最大努力保证市民的安全——没有人为此感到鼓舞，因为市长已经躺在医院里等待死亡了。  
巴里叹了口气。他在床沿上坐下，放松脊背靠上了床头。哈尔犹豫了一下，在他身旁坐下了，两个人安静地靠在一起。巴里的手指无意识地摩挲着手中的手机，半晌，开口了：“我今天去了铁山监狱。”  
哈尔猛地抬起头。巴里疲惫地揉了揉太阳穴，对着一脸狐疑的哈尔解释：“我父亲在我小的时候因为谋杀我母亲的罪名被捕入狱了。”  
“……我很遗憾。”哈尔讷讷地说。他没想到巴里还有这样的过去，这让他突然觉得自己其实还根本不了解巴里——事实也正是如此。这感觉让他不安，于是他将手掌附上巴里的肩头，安慰性地揉了揉。巴里抬手搭上他的手背，也轻轻揉了揉回应他。  
“没关系，都是过去的事情了。铁山监狱那边现在没事，这是不幸中的万幸了。”他接着说，“我父亲前一阵子身体不太好，胃病又犯了，我因此心情比较阴郁，还在抱怨铁山监狱的条件太糟糕……但是现在我却是感谢那个地方的，极少的人员流动让那里没有被瘟疫波及，而在信息不畅的情况下我父亲甚至都不知道城市里爆发了瘟疫。那里的人们目前是安全的，而且可以说是安逸的了——有点讽刺不是吗，阴森可怖的监狱反而成了世外桃源。这样一来我也没什么记挂的了。”  
“……原来如此。”哈尔的喉结动了动，“所以这就是你连着几天晚上郁郁寡欢地泡在酒吧里的理由？”  
巴里被噎了一下。“你完全没有抓住重点，哈尔。”他翻了个白眼，不耐烦地扭动了两下把哈尔的手从肩膀上甩下来——这两天他似乎经常对哈尔产生这种莫名的不耐的感觉，“你的家人呢，哈尔？他们听到中心城瘟疫的消息后会是怎样的恐慌？连你的电话都打不通，生死不明，你知道他们承受了多大的压力吗？你不能将他们置于这样的境地。”  
“喔，实际上，”哈尔耸了耸肩，他开始陈述事实，虽然他觉得巴里可能不会相信，“我没有告诉他们我会到哪里去，我只说了想出来走走，散散心——”  
“就没有人知道你在这里吗？”巴里扭过头看着他，金色的短发擦过哈尔的颧骨。  
哈尔条件反射地想说“没有”，但他只是张了张嘴，最终还是没能发出声音。那个熟悉的身影悄悄浮现在他的脑海中，紫色套裙，卷发打理得顺滑漂亮，口红是他给她买的coco•channel新色号。他也许和她说起过宝石双城，在枕边，在控制台旁，也许很多次，也许没有，他记不清了。如果她当时应和了，那么他们紧接着聊的就一定是那些闪闪发光的小矿物石子，切割成台状或者柱状，嵌在铂的或者金的底座上。他又想起了那朵锆石的小花，不大起眼而且可能还有些廉价，却被雍容华贵的两色宝石捧着，放在心里头小心地呵护着。  
巴里看穿了他的沉默。他抓着哈尔的手，把手机塞回他的手心里。“打开吧。你不能逃避。”他说，颤巍巍地呼出一口浊气，看着哈尔那生着茧子的手指在深邃的黑色屏幕上抹了一抹，又抹了一抹，最终按上了开机键。  
在开机画面播放的那十几秒里，哈尔突然觉得有些心酸。巴里将自己置于一个孤独的境地，说自己“也没什么记挂的了”，而他正准备确认自己是否还有记挂着的让自己不安的人或事。可能有，那会令他心有愧疚，并为他们的痛苦而感到痛苦；可能没有，那会让他产生一种被世界遗忘的感觉。而下一刻他看到那铺天盖地的未接来电，清一色的相同号码，一股酸涩感从拿着手机的手指迅速地蔓延开来，沿着手臂的肌肉游走，一路逆行上溯到微微刺痛的眼眶。  
他划开未接来电提示，还未来得及拨回去，铃声就响了起来。有那么一瞬间他想要挂断，但是那个在屏幕中间闪动的名字令他动摇了。修长的手指在接听键上方踟蹰了一番，他缓缓地把手机举到耳边，在电流杂乱的嘶鸣中叫出了那个他已经叫了十几年的名字。  
“……卡萝。”  
巴里不着痕迹地直了直身子，让两人贴在一起的手臂分开了。  
电话那头传来一声呜咽。“哦天哪，天哪哈尔……”颤抖的女声，说不清更多是谴责还是庆幸，“你为什么不接电话？我还以为……我以为……天哪哈尔……”  
“嘘，没事的，没事的卡萝，我还好好的呢。”在自己反应过来之前，哈尔已经开始安慰卡萝了。他见不得她哭，可能因为她很少哭，她是个相当要强的女人，穿着笔挺的套裙昂首挺胸站在控制台前，眉毛画得又浓又挑。所以当她的声音带了哭腔，哈尔就乱了阵脚，方才在脑海里急匆匆拟下的说辞也忘得不见踪影。他尽量放柔了声音，让自己显得更体贴一点，也更可靠一点。可惜卡萝并不吃这一套，哈尔干巴巴的“没事”理所当然地无法令她觉得安心，她依旧不依不饶地询问着他的状况，语气急切激动像是下一秒就要痛哭出声。  
哈尔沉默地听着卡萝哽咽着宣泄着她的担忧、她的不满、她的惊惧与慌张——所有那些她鲜少表露出的脆弱情绪。从听到那带着沙哑的嗓音时哈尔就知道所有的安慰都无济于事了，因此现在的他就只是静静地听着，想象着她那因为无心打理而失去了些光泽的长发，发白的嘴唇，疲惫的眼睛；还有那沙沙的喉音，带着砂纸摩挲的质感，以往常常是出现在性爱或是争吵中。他听见电视机里传出尖叫，贝莎大概死了吧，他想，微微分神，觉得手臂有一点点冷。  
他觉得有点累。这种时候最好是有一个拥抱，柔软的，暖和的，然后拉上窗帘，沉沉地睡一觉。  
“我不知道我该怎么办，哈尔。”卡萝的语速慢下来，她像是吐字艰难，那些语句囫囵地挤出她纤细的脖颈，噎得她透不过气，“他们说中心城完了，我不知道……我不知道，哈尔，但是答应我，一定要好好地回到我身边好吗？”  
答应她。巴里用口型这样对哈尔说。他坐在床沿上，侧身对着哈尔，双手垂在身侧。哈尔看了他一会儿，轻轻摇了摇头。  
他在巴里惊愕的眼神中转回头，背对着窗外晴朗的月色，甚至讶异于自己的冷静：“对不起，卡萝。”  
“……什么？”卡萝显然是被惊吓到了，停了好半天才继续说下去，话语忙乱磕磕巴巴，“什么？不，不哈尔，你一定要活着回来！回我身边来！我……我必须向你道歉，我爱你，我爱你哈尔！我们可以——”  
“我知道，卡萝。”哈尔打断了她的话。他的语气相较刚才已经坚定了许多，大概是下定了什么决心，巴里在他背向月光的眼睛里看见了浅淡但是清晰的微光：“……我也爱你，卡萝。就这样吧，祝我好运。”  
他在卡萝几乎失控的叫喊里挂断了电话，毫不停歇地按了关机键。屏幕暗下去的那一刻他突然感到一种前所未有的轻松，像是快刀子切断了莲藕里丝缕纠缠的牵绊，脆生生利落的一截。他随手把手机往床上一扔，一把搂过还在发愣的巴里，笑得舒畅。  
“嘿，小熊，现在就剩下我们两个啦。”  
巴里还是愣怔着，呆呆地被哈尔揽在怀里揉着头发，不知道神游到哪个地方去了，半晌才回过神来。他不耐地抬抬眼睛，从鼻腔里粗重地叹出一口气。  
“你真是蠢得无可救药，哈尔。”  
“你也很可爱，小熊。”哈尔舒畅地呼出一口气，“……你可得给我好好的啊。”  
巴里一把推开哈尔，气鼓鼓地抖开被子。那个现在笑得没心没肺、仿佛什么瘟疫死亡都跟他半点关系没有了的人并不是真的没心没肺，虽然相处的时间不长，但是巴里很清楚这一点。哈尔是笑着的，笑得很好看，眉眼都弯起来，饱满的嘴唇勾出漂亮的弧度。而那笑容却如同清晨五点钟的雾霭，在他眯起的眼睛里嘴角的弧线中渐渐地朦胧了，悲戚得像二月的风。  
虽说因为不赞同哈尔的决绝而做出一副生气的模样，巴里却也还是无法忽视那双琥珀般眸子里的失落与哀伤。在心里再次叹了口气，他探身按开灯，脱下拖鞋爬上柔软的床铺，拉着哈尔的上臂轻轻地把他扯到自己的怀里。哈尔抬手回抱他，低头用鼻尖在那刀刻般的锁骨上细细地磨蹭着。  
“做吗？”  
“不做。我累了，想早点睡。”巴里闭了闭眼，并没有阻止哈尔在他的脖颈附近留下温热的湿气，“除了做爱，我们还能做点什么吗？”  
哈尔顿了顿。“能。”他说。随后他推开了巴里，在对方询问的目光中站起身，走进了客厅。  
巴里盘着腿坐在床上，身下软和的触感让他的困意愈发地浓。他听见哈尔关了电视，浴室里传来哗啦啦的水声。哈尔像是被牙膏沫子呛到了，吭吭地咳嗽着，巴里听着他对着洗手池呸呸地吐着牙膏沫子，哧哧地轻声笑起来。  
在他坐在那儿陷入了半睡半醒的迷糊时，哈尔走进卧室，按着他的肩膀把他轻轻摇醒。他被赶着去洗漱，凉水泼在脸上的感觉让他清醒了一瞬，而那些水痕干在脸上又让他更加困乏。他随意地拿起架子上的毛巾揉着脸上紧绷的皮肤，那毛巾上有些湿意，然而用错毛巾的是哈尔还是他自己他已经无心去考虑了。  
走进卧室的时候，灯已经被关上了。哈尔正站在窗前，背对着他，赤裸的上半身被月色镀上一层银边。那浅浅的光晕让他看上去不真实了，巴里倚着门框，有些困惑地望着他轮廓分明的背肌和肩胛，自己也不知道自己在困惑些什么。随后窗帘被“唰”地一声拉上了，突如其来的黑暗让巴里的眼睛有些不适应。一片黑暗中他听见哈尔向他走过来，随后小臂被一只温热宽厚的手握住了，他被带到床上，挪动身子把自己包裹进棉质的被褥之间。  
迷迷糊糊地，巴里感觉自己被抱住了。紧紧贴着的胸膛散发着不容忽视的热度，坚实而富有生命力，这让他本能地觉得是可以依靠的。于是他也伸手抱住对方，把自己缠上去像只抱着树干的无尾熊，交缠的四肢紧紧地缚着，连温热的鼻息都交织在一起。  
他们的关系大概有些奇怪，从来没听说过一度春宵的临时情人也会像这样单纯而安稳地相拥而眠。大概也不是他们奇怪，是这个城市太丧失常态了，命运用锋利的细线把两个原本素昧平生的年轻人系到了一起，要拿纺锤的尖端扎透他们的血管。偏生这又是两个不愿向命运屈服的男人，纵使几乎所有人都陷进了绝望，他们两个依旧坚韧，毅然决然抛却了那些会变成弱点的羁绊，只留彼此作自己生命之光欲念之火，在萧索的寒夜里彼此依偎取暖。  
仿佛抱紧了彼此，就有力量不被绝望碾压。  
也许这只是错觉，但是此刻，纵便最漫长的夜，他们也有了熬过去的力量。

第二天巴里难得地起得很早。他睡了个好觉，货真价实的好觉——没有噩梦，没有濒死的嚎叫，也没有血肉模糊的器官。他把脑袋略微从被子里探了出去，瞥了一眼闹钟，又迅速地缩回来，让被子的边沿搭在自己的鼻梁。这样一来，他的鼻尖就戳着哈尔的颈窝了。这个姿势很舒服，暖和的被窝和清晨固有的疲惫感让他一动也不想动。哈尔的手臂还搭在他的腰际，而他的一只手正勾着哈尔的肩膀，整个人都要缩进对方怀里。这个状态让他整个人都是放松的——整个世界都好像不存在了，他觉得自己可以在这里躺到地老天荒，再也不会孤独，也不会冷。  
他大概自我欺骗了二十来分钟，直到手机闹铃打断了他不合时宜的白日梦。哈尔半醒不醒地嘟哝着，伸出手臂在床头柜上到处摸索着手机。却只摸到了巴里的手。他勉勉强强地睁开一只眼睛，只见巴里正躺在他的面前对他微笑，被他握着的手里拿着已经停止叫嚣的手机。  
“早上好，哈尔。”  
那双薄薄的唇离他只有约莫二十厘米的距离，完全没有经过思考地，哈尔探身吻住了身前的人。巴里慵懒地回应，他们在晨间生理反应被激化之前及时地停下，各自拿起衣服穿戴起来。  
早饭解决得很简单，昨天买的煎饼放在微波炉里加热过，巴里还煮了简单的粥，热气腾腾，让人胃里暖融融的。报纸没有送来（意料之中），他们听着手机里的早间新闻广播咀嚼着韧性的饼皮，在听到死亡人数上升到一万两千的时候不约而同地愣住了。  
“……中心城一共多少人口？”哈尔咽下嘴里的煎饼，伸手摸了摸喉咙。  
“……算上碶石城，宝石双城的人口一共五十五万左右，其中中心城大概有三十万以上。”巴里愣怔了一下，然后很快回答。他们没有讨论昨晚究竟发生了什么，两个人都没再说话，只是静静地吃着自己的早餐。谷物粥在瓷碗里冒着热气，不过很快那些有气无力的白气就散尽了。  
巴里同意了让哈尔送他去警局，他也没有别的选择了。城市轻轨还在勉强支撑，但是估计也不会长久了。政府给每一个身在中心城的人发了短信，写明了在他们需要援助的时候应该拨打什么电话。巴里大声地念给哈尔听并勒令他记住，直到他们拿着车钥匙出门，哈尔还在被迫念叨着“紧急出行交通求助号码”。  
路上的车更少了，行人更是根本看不见。昨夜死亡人数爆发式的增长吓惨了中心城，如非逼不得已没有人会在这种时候出门找死。然而CCPD定然是不会停止运转的，因此他们还是把车开到了空荡荡的街上，关闭外循环系统好不让外头刺鼻的消毒水味儿跑进来。  
警局几乎是整条街上唯一见得到人迹的地方了，门口人来车往，一队警察冲着对讲机高呼着奔出去，一边跑一边扣上外套，另一队和他们擦肩而过，拎着防爆盾神情萎靡，脸上挂着大大的黑眼圈。  
“巴里！”辛格远远地冲着刚打开车门的巴里招手，“上去收拾收拾，跟四队出现场。”  
“好。什么情况？”巴里麻利地关上车门，“砰”的一声。哈尔面朝着副驾驶，尴尬地收回手，他本来想亲一下巴里再问问他晚饭想吃什么的，然而一秒进入工作状态的巴里完全忽视了他，拎着公文包就跟着辛格跑进了警局，甚至都没回头看他一眼。  
哈尔觉得有些挫败。他在车上坐了一会儿，点了一支烟，抽到一半又按灭了。他甩了甩手腕，发动了车子，向着远离公寓的方向驶去。

巴里迅速地给伤员包扎着伤口，男人发出杀猪一样的嚎叫，这让他感到很烦躁。  
“您知道吗，我以前的工作对象从来都不会抱怨我弄疼他们了。”他忿忿地给绷带打了个结，没好气地对那个骂骂咧咧的男人说，“因为他们都死了。”  
这招很好用，男人立马闭嘴了。巴里收拾了医药箱，走过去跟队长报告情况。这是起抢劫案，一个男人想要抢劫一家私人诊所，诊所的女主人情急之下拿起水果刀戳伤了对方。  
“他想抢什么？”小队长皱着眉头。  
“药品。”巴里翻了个白眼。毫无疑问，这个男人试图在混乱的时局中用错误的方式自保，然而这并没有什么用处。诊所的男主人——这里的医生——在瘟疫爆发的第一天就去世了，在这个医院忙成一团的境况里为这样的事情抽调救护车又显然不实际，只好由随队的法医鉴证官来给他处理伤口。巴里已经很久没有在这种方面接触过活人了——这么说也许有点奇怪，但是事实如此。他和死的东西打交道，尸体、痕迹，血液、指纹和头发丝，乍一接触涌着温热血液的伤口，还要让那血液止住、让生命力停止流失，还真有些让他无所适从。因此他的手劲可能确实过大了些，手套上流过的鲜红液体好像隔着一层薄薄的橡胶烫伤了他的指背，让他在按压止血的时候把手指陷进伤者青紫的皮肉里。他为此愧疚了几秒钟，随后马上就被其它的事情转移了注意力。小队接到了新的任务，一部分人留下来处理这次缺乏逻辑的抢劫，包括巴里在内的另一部分则迅速地前往下一个地点。  
“这次是什么？”巴里钻进车厢，拽下手上的橡胶手套扔进袋子里扎好。  
“车祸。蓄意的。”一名警员简短地回答。巴里“哦”了一声，他并不感到多意外。社会秩序的混乱，这是可预见的，并且会愈演愈烈。绝境激发的不是人性，而是本能，为了生存人类在历史上曾经做过的恶事不胜枚举。过不了多久司法和执法机构就会濒临崩溃（就算只是因为人员的匮乏），无序会像瘟疫一样蔓延开，甚至蔓延得比瘟疫更广。到那时这座城市就彻底完了，巴里只能寄希望于疫情能在那之前得到控制。  
“其实《H1Z1》挺有道理的。”开车的警员长长地出了一口气。巴里耸了耸肩：“我听说过那个游戏。”  
“我以为你玩过？我还以为你是宅男型的。”  
“我玩游戏，但是我不喜欢那个。”巴里皱了皱眉头。那个游戏里的世界太恶了，把人性的全部阴暗扒开来血淋淋地展示给人看，就算于情理这似乎没有什么问题，总是习惯把人看得太好的巴里也无法接受。  
他不希望中心城变成《H1Z1》。  
但是他不得不接受这个城市在一点一点变质的事实。

哈尔•乔丹砰砰地敲着展馆的门。没有人应声，他后退了两步，摸着下巴打量着眼前的大门，觉得自己应该有能力破门而入。不过他最终还是没有这么做——触发警报然后让警察来以损坏公物的罪名抓住他？好极了，那些警察里说不定还会有巴里，他可以借机会补上早上那个没亲到的吻——哦去他的吧。  
“也许我能找到员工宿舍在哪里。”他自言自语，抬起头来环顾四周。几只飞鸟从上空掠过，城市发展展览馆位置较为偏僻，开阔的地势让这里显得有些空旷，像被远远耸立的钢筋混凝土高楼围起的盆地，有种莫名的潮湿和孤弱。  
员工宿舍并不难找，那也是栋低矮的公寓楼，外墙掉了不少漆，看起来灰蒙蒙的，背靠着城市发展展览馆，孤立感像爬山虎的叶子般层层叠叠。楼门没有关，哈尔站在门口探头探脑地看了一会，喊了声“有人吗”，见无人应答便径直走了进去。  
他不大确定自己该不该来这里。展览馆已经关闭，也许员工们都回家了，但也许还有人在这里，像是那些没有自己的房子、住在费里斯航空的员工宿舍里过日子的职员们一样，就算要想要离开，也无处可去。  
他在一楼的走廊上走着，经过一扇又一扇紧闭的房门。这里太安静了，脚步声在空荡荡的走廊里荡起回音，让他不由自主地放缓了步伐。脚下的瓷砖地面积了些许灰尘，看上去是有三四天没有打扫了。也许这里没有人了，他想。然而身后传来的吱呀门响却否定了他这一猜想。  
哈尔回过头。那是个年轻的姑娘，二十二三岁的样子，颤颤巍巍地把门推开一条缝隙窥视，露出一双浅绿色的眼睛。她看起来是吓坏了，苍白的小脸上横着干涸的泪痕，嘴角干裂起皮。哈尔转过身来面对着她，给了她一句“上午好”外加一个带着安慰的微笑，她带着血丝的眼球转了转，而后开口了。  
“别到楼上去。”她说，声音嘶哑得不像话。  
“好，我不上去。”哈尔点了点头，心下了然。“你为什么还在这里？不回家吗？”他问道。  
女孩抽噎了一声。“家里也没有人了……我不知道我还能去哪里。” 她嗫嚅道，身体猛地震颤了一下——那看起来像是在抽搐——身体肉眼可见地颤抖起来。这有点出乎哈尔的预料，他顿了顿，随即走过去，轻轻地拉开门。女孩稍稍吓了一跳，拽着门的手收紧了一下，在哈尔的手掌抚上她凌乱的栗色短发时终于放松下来。  
“会没事的，宝贝儿，现在放松，深呼吸，好吗？”他轻拍着女孩的后脑，理顺女孩的头发，缺乏光泽的发梢软软的，又尖又细，像猫的毛。女孩照做了，身体的颤栗渐渐平息下来。她抬手揉了揉太阳穴，对着哈尔露出一个带着点羞涩的、感激的微笑。  
哈尔也报以笑容。他把手从女孩头顶上拿下来，在她肩膀上友好地拍了拍。  
“那么，展览馆现在可以开门营业了吗？”  
“……诶？”

“我们为什么要来这里？”一名警员在另一名警员的耳边小声地挤出话来。他们刚刚到达这里，因为突然跟不上了的调度站在空旷的大厅里待命。在他们身后，隔着一面厚厚的承重墙，嗡嗡的人语弄得他们头脑发胀。  
“为了处理医患冲突。”另一名警员嘶嘶地耳语回去，声音放得比他还低。他们都穿着白色的防护服，带过滤器的面罩包裹着整个头部，让彼此的话语显得越发的模糊。  
“我才是想知道我为什么会在这里，手里竟然还有武器。”巴里嘟哝着，难得地爆了粗口，“我他妈的是个法证官啊。”  
没人听见他说什么。隔着两条走廊的距离的某处突然爆发出一阵愤怒的狂吼，其间夹杂着男人和女人的哭泣与尖叫。巴里条件反射地举了一下手里的防爆盾，而后又放下了。他警惕地竖着耳朵，从那混乱的声响中分辨出有用的讯息。他听到有人在艰难地试图维护秩序，什么东西在重重地撞击着墙壁——或者是厚重的门——一下一下地，玻璃器皿在地上摔得粉碎，巴里几乎听到了液体飞溅的声音。生涩的药剂味道在他的意识里弥漫开来，他使劲地晃了晃脑袋把那感觉甩出去，急急地问旁边的医生：“那边是什么地方？”  
医生已经吓得六神无主了，双腿打颤什么也说不出来。他面无血色的样子令巴里有了一种不寒而栗的感觉，在这一刻他突然无比清晰地想起他们为什么要穿着这身沉重闷热的防护服。  
警察们来到医院，为的是处理医患冲突。医院作为城市公共基础设施的重要组成部分是万万不可瘫痪的，瘟疫的受害者被送往医院接受治疗——说白了，等待死亡并接受无害化处理，然而那些需要医疗服务来维持生命的重病患者并不能被弃之不顾，医院也需要维持急诊的正常运作以处理各类突发状况。于是，他们身后，在那沉重的墙壁之后，是忙碌而充满了焦虑的情绪急诊区和病房区，护士端着药品和血压计艰难地在拥挤的患者和家属之间挤开一条道路从一个病房巡视到下一个；他们所处的大厅是一个过渡区，所有从此处经过的人都要接受彻底的消毒，再穿戴上厚实严密的防护措施，才能继续往前走——走到那被重重门禁阻隔的，恐怖的、充满了污秽的、随时准备接受死神亲吻的……  
……那里是隔离区。  
疫病患者的隔离区。  
……去他妈的医患冲突。巴里张了张嘴，而后又合上了。领队跳了起来，怒骂着为什么他们没有得到任务的全面信息，抓起了对讲机要求在外面待命的队员向CCPD请求增援。人终究也是动物，在被绝望彻底溶噬了心智之后心中的猛兽发出山崩洪啸般的怒吼，獠牙利爪撕裂了曾经端正漂亮、而如今已经被病魔折磨得不成样子的面皮。从来没有见过将如此多的猛兽关在一处的，笼中的困兽挣扎着撞破了一道又一道的栏杆，那些兢兢业业的穿着白袍的羔羊怎么拦得住，只是徒劳地被推开，被抓住撕扯，并在防护服被扯破、病毒的魔爪顺着那脏污的空气和皮肤抓破他的身体时发出凄厉的惨叫。  
这是最后一道安全门了。  
没有人下达命令，仅仅凭着作为警察那种习惯性的使命感和几乎渗进本能里的行动力，所有人不约而同地迈开了步子，向着声音传来的方向拔腿狂奔。“疏散大家！”巴里回过头冲呆愣在原地两腿发软的医生大吼，医生愣了一下，随即重重地点了点头，忙不迭地跑向了另一边的大门。转过一个弯，他们已经看到了那扇乳白色的大门，随着“砰”、“砰”的撞击声而震颤着，它每震颤一下，警员们的心就跟着震颤一下。  
巴里加快了脚步，他冲在众人的前面，速度快到几乎刹不住地撞在安全门上。“顶住！”组长大吼道，这个时候已经没有时间思考什么战术问题了，安全门虽然四周都严丝合缝、密不透风，但是却是为日常状况里的隔离而设计，跟实验室外的隔离门差不多，在坚固这一点上并没有多少可称道之处。此时这扇拼命地严守岗位的门已经被撞击得变了形，中间可怖地突起了一块，门栓吱嘎作响，脆弱的钢条和木板岌岌可危。警员们用身体和防爆盾死死地抵住门板，撞击的巨震带起骇人的蹿麻顺着紧贴在门上的手臂和肩膀向四肢百骸传开。天花板上的灰尘被震落下来，洒落在头发上，巴里低下头，从手臂的间隙里看到门框扭曲的缝隙里有血花溅出来。  
在他为那殷红而晃神的一瞬间，随着“咔嚓”一声巨响，再也无法支撑下去的安全门终于被在不断重复的疯狂撞击中支离破碎，那些木质、金属和玻璃的结构在四处飞溅的时候发出喑喑的哀鸣。巴里被那冲力撞得一个趔趄，下一秒门内穿着病号服的困兽们如同冲垮大坝的洪水般涌出来，小队长大喊着“撑住”，十几面防爆盾死死地抵拦在破碎的门口，铸成一堵铜墙铁壁，将那些携带着致命病毒的患者们死死阻拦在安全区域内。然而这铜墙铁壁却是由血肉之躯在支撑着，每一秒都有警员被越来越多的暴动者冲撞得踉跄地向后退去，又举着沉重的盾牌勉力将那人流推拒回去。  
“我们现在怎么办？”巴里冲着小队长吼道。他们撑不了几分钟了。  
“我不知道！”小队长吼回来，声嘶力竭，“我们还能怎么办？”  
巴里觉得自己的手臂酸痛且僵硬。那些肌肉像是固化了一样，他全身紧紧地绷着，一丝一毫的松懈都可能导致不可挽回的后果。防护服的面罩被一双血管扭曲的大手死死地抓着，粗重的嘶吼在他耳畔炸裂开来，震得他耳膜嗡嗡作响。然而在那此起彼伏的纷乱嘶喊中他听见了什么不一样的声音，有人在呻吟着，言语破碎，却依旧虚弱又固执地念着。  
“不……不能越过隔离区……病毒……求你们……”  
巴里心头一颤。越过那些胡乱挥舞的手臂和沾满秽物的胸膛，他在人潮的间隙里看到了那名医生。他约莫四五十岁的样子，嘴角沾着鲜血，本应在套身上的防护服不见踪影，只穿着已经被撕扯得不成样子的白大褂，奄奄一息地躺在墙角。他看起来还没有那么老，然而鬓角却已经全白了，额头上的皱纹不深却依然清晰可见，一双手死死地捂着腹部的伤口，巴里能想象到血液流过手指上干枯死皮的感觉，那双手一定很粗糙，隔着橡胶的手套在手术刀和镊子冷硬的柄上磨得生了茧子。那双手曾经挽救过无数人的生命，而现在却没有能力挽救自己。  
巴里的喉结抽动了一下。那个被要求去疏散人群的医生跑了回来，隔得远远的气喘吁吁地冲他们大喊：“疏散完了！回来，消毒室这里还有两道安全门！”  
“可靠吗？”小队长猛地出拳把一个试图掀下他面罩的中年男人揍开，提高了防爆盾以免愤怒的病患被揍回来。  
“可靠！消毒室的安全门是金属的，很厚！”  
“我不能死在这种地方！放我出去，你们这些吃税金的废物！”男人怒吼着，被人群挤到了巴里这边。他伸出手使劲地抓着巴里的肩膀，巴里被他握得生疼，眉毛拧在一块，“嘶”地倒吸了一口气，眯起眼睛看着眼前眼珠暴突、目眦尽裂的男人。  
“你知道吗，”他说，喘息粗重，眼睛里莹蓝的光凉凉的，“我的父亲也是一名医生。”  
不待话音落下，他猛地将防爆盾向上一抬，在盾牌边沿磕上男人下巴把他磕得后仰的时候抬腿一脚踹上了男人的腹部。这一脚用足了力道，男人被踹得向后仰倒，他身后的人猝不及防地像多米诺骨牌似的跟着倒下去，发出尖锐的惊叫和恶毒的谩骂。“跑！”巴里用可能是他有生以来的最大音量吼道，警员们立刻反应，在向前突进、将暴乱的人群撞得七零八落之后果断地转身，拔腿向着他们来时经过的消毒室狂奔。  
他们狂奔着转过走廊的拐角。防爆盾太过沉重，但是他们不敢丢掉。暴动的病患紧随其后，有人像饿狼一样扑上来，又被防爆盾挡开。然而他们还是被追上了，有些病患扑倒了警察和他们扭作一团，然而更多的人还没有完全失去思考的能力，他们卯足了最后的力气，在警员们惊恐的眼神中径直冲向消毒室的安全门。  
“拔枪！快拔枪！”小队长咣当扔下了防爆盾，那盾牌上已经沾上了米粥状的呕吐物，那是从一个紧抓他不放的女人的咽喉里喷射出来的。此时那女人已经倒在地上口吐白沫地抽搐了，小队长从腰间利落地拔出手枪，在医生的尖声惊叫中毫不犹豫地冲着冲在最前面的病患的小腿开了枪。  
砰的一声响，血花从黑洞里迸射出来。那人痛苦地倒地，两个被巴里踹倒的病患重重地砸在他的身上。  
“巴里，掏枪啊你这个混蛋！”有人在喊，伴随着更多的人倒下的声音。巴里踉跄着后退躲过一个女孩的猛扑，挥动防爆盾击倒试图从他身旁经过的暴徒：“我哪来的配枪！再重复一遍，我他妈真的只是一个法证官！我防护服底下还穿着白大褂呢！”  
一把枪被凌空扔来。巴里不得不向前扑去好抓住它，这个动作让他抓着防爆盾的手放开了，一个年轻的男人抓住了这个机会，一跃而起，将还未反应过来的巴里猛地扑倒在地。  
“唔！”后脑撞击地面让巴里的眼前泛起了金星。他难受地呻吟着，感觉到自己的面罩正被拼命地撕扯着，衣料发出不祥的扭曲声响。这个认知让他感到惊慌，他剧烈地挣扎起来，然而双腿被青年的膝盖压住了肌腱无法动弹，至于他紧握着枪的双手——  
“巴里，开枪！”有人在不远处对他大吼。扣在扳机上的手指痉挛了一下。他听到熟悉的声线发出撕心裂肺的绝望叫喊，循声望去他看到了的同事，一个英气而健硕的壮年男人，被扯开了防护服，一双满是血污的手掐上了他的脖子。那就在一瞬间发生了，死亡的阴影随着污浊的空气和体液从他的每一个毛孔里渗进去，让他的心瞬间彻底冰封，眼神蓦地坠入无底的深渊。  
……他已经是个死人了。  
见到这一幕，巴里打了个寒颤。他的嘴唇已经变得苍白，此刻忽然紧紧地抿起，眼神骤然变得锐利起来。他举起手中的枪——闷闷的一声响，青年捂着血流不止的额头尖叫着倒下了。巴里迅速地爬起来，他急促地喘息着，枪托被湿热的血液浸润，滑到几乎握不住。  
“好样的，小伙子。不过你最好还是时刻做好开枪的准备。”小队长重新提起防爆盾，站到了他的身旁。暴动的患者暂时被击退，警员们紧紧地聚拢到一起，阻拦在窄窄的走廊中间。在他们的面前是失去理智的病患，困兽犹斗，命不久矣；他们脚下是破碎的玻璃和木茬，和令人恶心的秽物搅在一起，在他们挪动步子的时候咕叽作响；在他们的身后，是消毒室的安全门，那是将死神与外面相较之下尚算平静的世界隔开的最后一道屏障。药剂和冷金属的味道飘进他的鼻腔，巴里深吸一口气，用身边的同事能听到的最小音量对他们说：“等会我数一二三，大家一起把防爆盾扔出去，挡他们一下。然后用你们最快的速度往回跑，第一个人进入消毒室之后就做好关门的准备。不想死在这里的话就只能奋力一搏了。”  
小队长小幅度地点了点头。众人透过面罩眼神交流了片刻，沉默着转回头，面对着那些死死盯着他们的、泛着血光的眼睛。  
“一。”巴里从牙缝中挤出嘶嘶的气音。远处传来物品坠落的声音，监控仪嘀嘀作响，无人应答。  
“二。”紧握到指节泛白的手指不自然地收紧了一下。防爆盾冷硬的金属光泽反射在从地上爬起的病患的脸上，深陷而扭曲的五官棱角粗粝像拙劣的雕刻。  
所有人都屏住了呼吸。  
“——三！”  
十几面防爆盾脱手飞出去。没有人顾得上看自己扔出的盾牌有没有砸中那些暴动者，转身、飞奔、用尽全部力气到表情扭曲，这一刻责任感与求生欲叠加爆发出了巨大的力量，所有的警员都拼命地跑着，奇迹般地竟将身后嘶吼的病患们落开一小段距离。  
巴里是跑在最前面的那个。虽然在力量方面他也许无法与那些训练有素的警员们媲美，然而速度一向是他的专长。作为法医鉴证官的他远比他的同事们要了解消毒室中的那些器械，他必须尽快冲到消毒室，在大家进入室内的过程中向门口喷洒消毒药剂——他不知道这样做会不会有效果，但是他必须做他能做的所有事情，以保证大家的安全。  
突然响起的枪声惊得他紧绷的神经猛地一颤，脚下打滑险些整个人摔在地面上。他毛骨悚然地转过头——一个身材高大的男人站在走廊中央，凶神恶煞的脸上布满了刺青，咬合肌以一种令人恐惧的节奏隆起鼓动着。在他的手上那柄枪仍在微微冒着热气，子弹打偏了，一名拉丁裔少女捂着渗血的胳膊倒在一滩呕吐物里抽搐。  
“该死的，是哪个不长眼的把枪给丢了！”小队长发出一声震怒的狂吼，唾沫飞溅粘紧阖的面罩上，“别管了，跑！快跑别停——巴里，你要做什么？！”  
又是砰砰两枪。巴里粗重地喘息着，他往旁边一躲敏捷地避开了小队长试图抓住他的手臂，小腿发力猛地向前一蹿，就地翻滚避开几个患者的扑打，向持枪的男人奔去。他很快吸引了那人的注意力，男人冲地上啐了一口，抬枪瞄准了巴里，毫不犹豫地扣动了扳机。  
第一枪被闪了过去，巴里急急地用手撑了一把墙壁借力将自己弹开，那子弹呼啸着从他的腰际擦过，啪地钉进灰白的墙壁里。第二枪险险地从他大腿外侧擦过，巴里猛地颤了一下，确认了防护服没有破损，这才勉强定下神来。奔跑是绝不能停息的，厚重的防护服还不足以对他构成束缚，那双被加西亚蓝里跳舞的女孩子们钟爱的匀称长腿爆发力惊人，大腿上的肌肉绷紧有如疾驰的猎豹。男人的反应速度无法跟上，接连几枪都落了空，这让他明显恼怒起来。隆隆的吼声如同奔雷般从他口中翻滚而出，巴里深吸了一口气，微微停顿调整了一下身形，向男人猛冲过去！  
男人站在原地没有动。他眼睛里暴出凶神恶煞的火光，双手端着那把灼热的手枪，黑洞洞的枪口指正巴里的眉心，而巴里没有躲避的意思，直直地向男人冲刺的身影像是一道裹挟着闪电的白色的疾风——  
咔哒。  
男人愣住了。然而就在他发愣的这短短半秒时间里巴里已经冲到了他的面前，一把扭住他举着枪的双手，在手腕脱臼的喀嚓声和男人的惨叫声中以一种不可思议的灵活用脚前掌踏着男人的大腿、腹部和胸膛快速地像跑酷爱好者攀援墙壁一般地踩上男人的锁骨，攥着男人手腕的手支撑着身体的平衡，拧转腰肢在腿部一瞬间的紧缩之后猛地出脚——  
“嗷啊啊啊啊！”红色从鼻孔和牙根出迸溅出来。男人痛呼着向后倒去，鼻梁骨别扭地歪向一边。巴里敏捷地在他向后倒去之前松开紧缚着他无力双腕的手，轻捷地在对方的胸膛上一踏借力越出落回稍远处的地面，一脚踹开打空了子弹的手枪，然后头也不回地向安全门的方向一路狂奔。  
小队长终于反应过来。他把跑在最后、终于到达安全区域的两名队员拽进门里，冲着扶着门把紧张待命的队员们振臂狂呼：“掩护他！跑，巴里，跑！”  
警员们立刻端起了枪。来自友方的子弹嗖嗖地从巴里身边飞过，身后穷追不舍的病患们应声倒地，又被后面的人踩踏在脚下，发出惨烈的哭吼。巴里闭上了眼睛，他觉得自己的肺部正火辣辣地疼，每一个肺泡都刺痛得如同针扎，从冰窖里抽出来的氧气在他的血液里钻来钻去，尖叫着碾碎他的每一寸肌腱。他希望自己的听觉也能关闭，身后的那些声响哀恸绝望得像是世界快要灭亡，哭泣、呻吟、喘息、尖叫、嘶吼，男人、女人、孩子、老人，死者、生者——将死之人……  
他在无数双骨骼分明枯槁的手即将握住他的肩膀的时候狠狠地跌进了消毒室。金属的沉重大门在他的身后轰然合拢，那低沉又高亢的声响让他咽喉抽动。有人扶他起来，他挪动膝盖支撑起自己的身体，隔着一层铁门那些嘈杂的哭叫嘶吼变得有些不真切了，夹着拖泥带水的回声粘稠地混在一起，恍惚像是在水中。  
小队长站在消毒室中间喘息着，同样穿着防护服的医生战战兢兢地立在他身边。  
“我们损失了几个人？”他问，然后自己数了一遍，“……两个，还不错兄弟们，比我预料的情况要好。你们都尽力了。好样的。尤其是你，巴里，虽然你真的吓到我了……干得好。”  
“法证官先生，嗯？”一名警员抬起手臂，拍了拍巴里的肩膀。巴里对他露出了一个尽量如往常一般的微笑，但他知道自己看上去很虚弱，他们看上去都很虚弱。  
短暂的沉默。门外的敲击声凌乱而沉重。人声像水波般涌进来。  
“检查一下防护服有没有破损。”令人有些意外地，那名看上去已经吓得丢了魂的医生首先开腔了，“然后我们进行消毒，全面消毒之后你们就可以出去了。”  
小队长愣了愣，然后点了点头。巴里心不在焉地查看着方才子弹刮过去擦出的灼痕，小腿肚后知后觉地开始酸痛。他意识到是责任感起了效用——医生的责任感。在这样的时期，医生是比警察还要危险的高危职业，然而他们不能退缩，就像CCPD不能退缩。  
就算吐息颤抖，就算耳膜蜂鸣，就算周身空气冷得令人窒息。  
巴里颤巍巍地吐出一口气，觉得自己清醒了很多。他晃了晃脑袋倒出耳蜗里不停回响的积水，脑后方才撞到的地方还在隐隐作痛。  
消毒器械嘀嘀作响，像平静而机械的心电图。  
他们还活着。

哈尔•乔丹在夜深人静的时候把老轿车停在了公寓楼边。熄火的瞬间四周像被拔掉电源的音乐彩灯那样迅速地寂静下来，夜冷森森的，连虫鸣声和风声都听不见。  
关上车门的砰一声短暂地切断了这份固结般的寂静，然而紧接着夜色便迅速地合拢了，方才的那一声像是不曾存在一般，整条街道静得像死了一样，只有尚未冷却的发动机犹自冒着热气。  
哈尔深吸了一口气，抬手看了一眼手表。零碎的星光映在表盘上，十一点五十二分。整栋公寓楼除了一楼的大厅没有一盏灯是打开的，他不知道巴里现在会是什么心情——气愤，担忧，在黑暗的房间里独自坐着、任凭恐惧和寂静将自己包围？  
哈尔打了个寒颤，越发地觉得这气温令人无法忍受了。他锁上车，整了整飞行夹克有些凌乱了的翻领，振作精神向公寓楼走去。他得做好准备，这个时间才回家的确是太过分了，他得表现出一副真诚地抱歉的样子，好好地跟巴里道歉，说不定还得拿袖口给他擦眼泪。拧开门的时候巴里也许会扑过来眼眶通红地给他一拳，也许正紧裹着被子把自己在他们的双人床上缩成一团、听见他开门猛地从床上蹦起来跑出卧室，也许正坐在正对着门的沙发上，紧紧地抿着那双口不对心的刻薄嘴唇，用带着水光的冷冰冰的眼神看他——  
……哦好吧，看来是后者。  
不过这比他想的要早一点，从公寓里转移到了一楼大厅。  
“晚上好，小熊，宝贝儿，”哈尔搓着手，有点紧张，并且觉得自己的开场白蠢爆了，“……抱歉我回来晚了，路上遇到一起车祸，问题有点严重路都堵死了……”  
巴里没说话。他抱着胳膊坐在沙发上，薄薄的唇抿得紧紧的——这让他看起来确实有点刻薄了——眼眸的颜色在大厅昏黄的灯光下显得有些黯淡了。然而那里面的水波是真切的——粼粼地闪着，微不可察，却又清晰可见。哈尔识趣地闭上了嘴，他在巴里身前几步远处停下了脚步，他能感觉得到对方那种混合着愤怒、委屈、哀伤与终于得来的安心的复杂情绪，他知道巴里是真的生气了，然而他完全不知道该如何安慰对方。所有那些对女孩们用过的甜言蜜语在此时都无法成为融化气氛的暖灯，哈尔想走过去给巴里一个拥抱，却像是被地板上长出的楔子钉住了脚。  
“二十七分之一。”  
“……什么？”哈尔愣了一下，巴里的声音很平静，这让他有些怀疑自己是不是听错了。  
“二十七分之一。”巴里又重复了一遍，声音稍微放大了些，但还是听不出什么感情来，“今天中心城和碶石城的死亡人数上升到了三万人。”  
哈尔张了张嘴，发现不知道该说些什么，只好又默默地闭上。巴里的目光稍稍游移了一下，哈尔不知道他是在看自己，还是越过自己的肩膀看着楼门外无垠的黑夜。夜风从大敞的楼门里灌进来，无声无息，却渗进人骨子里。  
巴里缓缓地舒了一口气。他现在看起来放松一些了，手臂不再抱得那么紧，此前一直挺直的脊背也松懈了下来，微微后仰靠上不那么柔软的沙发背，脖颈修长的曲线看上去像是可以一口咬穿。  
“三万人，五十五万人。今天之前是一万人……两万人，五十四万人。五十四分之二。”他仰着头喃喃，将迷离的目光投向天花板，这样的姿势让他的呼吸有些不畅，但是在看到哈尔的那一刻涌上身心的深深的疲惫令他无力顾及其它，“……二十七分之一。”   
“你知道吗哈尔，我刚才就在想，如果你一直也不回来，我就必须要承认那二十七分之一的死亡者里有你……”  
哈尔无法再忍受这样的气氛了。心情沉郁得几乎要变得颓唐，他快步走上前去想要俯身给那憔悴的人一个温柔的、安慰的吻，然而巴里却没有给他这样的机会。伸出的手臂落了空，哈尔转过头，看着巴里头也不会地走上了楼梯。  
“回去吧。这里很冷。”  
哈尔在原地犹豫了一秒，迅速地跟上了巴里。声控灯跟着他们的脚步明灭，巴里的步子频率很快，哈尔在后面喊他他也全然不理，哈尔不得不加快了脚步，才在三楼和四楼之间的楼梯平台处终于捉住了他的手腕。  
巴里被哈尔拽得一个踉跄，有那么半秒钟他看上去是要回过头来给哈尔一巴掌，但是却硬生生地停住了，紧握成拳的十指不自然地僵硬着，胸腔剧烈而无声地起伏。哈尔担忧地望着巴里，手掌下传来细微的颤抖，借着声控灯比大厅里稍暗些的黄光，两人间现在的距离终于近得足以让他注意到巴里凌乱得一塌糊涂的衬衫：那是件本该漂亮合体的紧身衬衫，宝蓝的布料上杂乱地横着褶皱，肩膀部位有点被扯开了线，露出浅蓝色的缝合痕迹，敞得远不似平日的领口下露出隐隐的淤痕。  
“巴里，发生什么了？”他惊愕地瞪大眼睛，脑筋一转随即联想到了巴里的职业，“天，今天你都去做什么了？你有没有受伤？告诉我你——”  
他的话没能说完。巴里猛地甩开他的手的时候他愣怔着没有反应过来，巴里扑过来让他踉跄着后退、肩胛骨重重地撞上墙壁疼得他“嘶”的一声时他以为巴里终于要把那一巴掌甩到他脸上来，然而落在脸上的却是铺天盖地的吻，激烈得像是撕咬，小型野兽显露了难驯的野性对着驯化它的人亮出了尖锐的獠牙，撕扯着他的干涩的唇角和棱角分明的下巴。  
在这撕咬转移到嘴唇上时哈尔抬起双臂用力地抱紧巴里的腰背狠狠地吻回去，在巴里叼住他丰润的下唇啃噬时卡住掌心下突出的胯骨将那处紧握掐出青紫的痕迹。很快口腔的湿润漫向了缺乏润泽的嘴唇，现在轮到哈尔咬着巴里那的确刻薄的嘴唇将它吸吮得温软下来。细细的血珠从那些微小的血痕中渗出来，铁锈味在两人唇齿间蔓延开来，小兽很快收起了利齿，牙齿的锐度依然能够被感觉到，然而却不再用力了，只是无奈又讨好地含着，发出“呜呜”的低叫声。  
于是哈尔捧起巴里的后脑，低头加深了这个吻。巴里仰着头回应他，在夜色里浸得冰凉的手指探进夹克胡乱地抚摩着哈尔火热的胸膛，心急火燎地一路向下，直截了当地隔着牛仔裤摸上了哈尔的阴茎，轻一下重一下地揉捏起来。哈尔也不敢怠慢，吻从嘴唇蔓延向了脖颈，巴里配合地仰起头来好让哈尔能够含住他的喉结舔舐。衬衫的纽扣早在今天不知道什么时候就已经崩掉了一颗，他很喜欢这一件衣服，然而当哈尔略显粗暴地脱下他的衬衫让肩膀的棉线崩得更加厉害，他只是顺从地抬起胳膊好让哈尔把那些衣料从他的身上扯下来，随手接过那被团成一团的宝蓝色向后一抛，急匆匆地收回手在缠吻中分出一点点精神去解哈尔的腰带扣。  
腰带扣被解开是两声清脆而微小的咔哒声，窗外的野猫跃下阳台是一小片灌木的沙沙作响，远处隐约传来的警笛声是恸哭一般的回响。怀中的躯体是温热而微凉的，然而每一寸肌肤的接触都让哈尔陡然有了一种燃烧的感觉，纵便是身后紧靠着的冰冷的墙壁也无法使他冷却下来。在他将左手伸进巴里的内裤时巴里今晚第二次甩开了他。赤裸的胸膛紧贴着飞行夹克粗糙的衣料缓缓下滑，那白净的躯体上泛着潮气的粉红正一点一点地、不易察觉地扩散开来，在寒意中不自觉地挺立变硬的乳珠蹭过哈尔已经半勃撑着内裤的欲望。  
哈尔低着头看着巴里在他的面前蹲下，内心的燥热愈发强烈。巴里贴得如此之近，以至于当他伸手拉下哈尔的底裤的时候那根迫不及待弹出的炽热器官从他的脸颊上擦了过去，他条件反射地闭了一下眼，被那灼人的热度烫得瑟缩了一下。早已经冷却掉、此刻又慢慢升温的汗味和让人心悸的荷尔蒙味道构不成任何阻碍，他几乎是在那滚烫的顶端碰触到嘴唇的那一刻就毫不犹豫地张开嘴在哈尔的喘息低吟声中将那正渐渐精神抖擞地挺立的器官深深含入口中，连循序渐进的亲吻和舔弄都没有。  
欲望骤然被湿热柔软的口腔包裹，哈尔大腿肌肉条件反射地缩紧了一下，发出粗重的喘息。走廊的声控灯再次暗了下去，骤然降临的黑暗让他一时看不清正伏在自己身下撩拨起他阵阵快感的人。视觉的不清晰让他感觉眼前人的存在也愈发地不清晰起来，唯独剩下阴茎被吸吮舔舐的快感和间或响起的啧啧水声提示着他巴里是真真切切的在他眼前。他摸索着将一只手覆上巴里的头顶，手指在短短的金色发丝之间逡巡拨弄，在巴里摇晃着头部努力吞咽着将他的阴茎向咽喉中送去的时候无法自控地抓紧了那头颜色温暖的金发。  
难受的干呕声从巴里被堵塞住的喉咙里艰涩地溢出来，同时从口腔中溢出的还有无法吞咽的唾液，水光沾染下不管是巴里的嘴唇还是哈尔的胯部都借着月光显现出湿凉的一片。哈尔将手指移向对方没什么温度的耳垂，在那里轻轻揉捏着想让他放松。他也许是张了张嘴想告诉巴里没有必要让自己这么难受——他有吗？——但最终却败给了仿佛漫无边际的沉默。瞳孔适应了楼梯间的黑暗后第一丝光线从狭窄的玻璃窗里漫进来，他终于得以看清巴里的轮廓，眉骨有着分明却又不尖刻的轮廓，闭着眼，任凭玻璃上灰尘投下的影子在那浅色的睫毛上跳着晦涩难懂的舞蹈。哈尔看了他一会儿，抬脚用足尖摩擦对方被光滑衣料包覆的大腿，感受着那些肌肉以一种紧张且逐渐僵硬的方式绷起。  
大概是窒息感渐渐强烈，巴里终于后退些许吐出了口中勃发的欲望。占据了口腔每一寸空间的物什彻底退出的时候巴里发出一阵夹杂着呛咳的剧烈喘息，口角来不及咽下的唾液在颤抖的唇瓣和对方挺立的欲望间牵出一丝银色的细线。哈尔把他拉起来，抬手抹去他嘴角的湿意，然后细细地吻他，像吻一座雪砌的塑像。巴里蹲得双腿有点发麻，站立不稳摇摇晃晃地握紧了哈尔的双臂，十指在那件老旧而珍贵的夹克外套上抓出转瞬即逝的沙哑的刻痕。  
他们把千言万语都吞下了，只为能够腾出牙齿唇舌来接吻。舌头搅动的力道渐渐地像是要用最柔软的武器在彼此口中划出最深重的伤口一般，热度在两人之间稀薄的空气里攀升，胸膛、小腹与脸颊的温度跟脊背上缄默的冰凉形成的鲜明对比很快令他们彻底无法自持，紧抱对方腰背的力度像是要把对方揉进自己身体里，狠狠地，一秒钟也不再分离。在纠缠中被褪下些许的内裤跟着长裤一起从胯骨上滑落，金属饰物落上地面的声音让巴里闭着眼颤抖了一下，一瞬间的寒意之后暴露在空气中的臀瓣被一双稍显粗糙的手用力地抓住搓扁揉圆，他感觉很奇怪，巨大的不安感与巨大的安定感在他的脑海中冲撞，然而他仅剩的最后一点思考能力正在那双揉搓着他臀部的手的掩护下从他大脑里逃逸。他无法思考，也不想再思考。这一刻的他们不约而同地抛却了理智与冷静，像寂寥荒野里的两头野兽，目露凶光朝着彼此扑过去，仅仅由欲望与本能驱使着行动。  
存活与繁衍。生命与欲望。  
正如这一脚踏进了混沌无序的渊渠中的城市一样。  
被重重地压上墙壁的时候巴里还没能醒过神来。赤裸的胸膛倏地贴上粗糙寒冷的墙面时他小小地“啊”了一声，如此的温度与触感非但没能煞灭他燃得正烈的情火，还衬得背后那具紧贴着他的躯体更加的火热。烧灼感舔过他的肩胛他的脊柱他的腰窝，毫不客气地向下滑进臀缝，然后猛地刺入了那个毫不防备却也毫无准备的干涩入口，将那处烫得猝然缩紧了一下。  
哈尔试探着将手指按进那处曾不止一次向他敞开过的甬道，却没能控制好力道。他为那种过分的紧致感皱起眉头，身下人鼻腔里的闷哼让他知道自己把他给弄疼了。他安慰性地将手臂环过巴里的腰腹来到对方的腿间，这一回手上的力度总算恰到好处，指腹顺着柱身撸动摩擦的挑拨过每一处敏感的地方，让巴里的喘息再次变了味道。  
缺乏润滑的开拓艰难异常，手指只陷进了一个指节，在穴口附近浅浅地按压揉弄着。巴里转过头来索吻，低垂着的眉眼显现出些缺乏耐性的意味。哈尔凑上去与他耳鬓厮磨，在片刻的嘴唇相贴后将手指递向巴里的嘴边。巴里配合地伸出舌头啧啧地舔弄，半闭着眼睛将那两根手指舔得水淋淋。湿热而软的舌尖从指缝中勾过，麻痒的感觉一丝丝窜上神经，哈尔眯了眯眼，觉得已经足够湿润了，便用指腹将巴里唇上的润泽轻轻抹开，随后收回手重新将手指伸向那个生涩的紧闭的穴口。  
这次的进入容易了很多，虽然润滑依然算不上充足，但至少向内探入的手指不会举步维艰了。哈尔让那根手指旋转着在甬道中进进出出，擦过某一点时巴里发出一声叹息般的呻吟。于是他了然地改变了攻势，手指屈起摸索着重新找到了那一点小小的突起，用剪得钝钝的指甲搔刮按压起来。口中泄出的喘息吟哦带了点黏腻的意思，巴里侧过头去，一手撑着身前的墙壁，一手覆上了哈尔抚慰着自己欲望的手掌，跟着他的节奏一同套弄起来。  
第二根手指进入的时候哈尔感觉到了明显的紧迫感，手指上沾着的唾液在体外干燥且低温的空气里干涸得差不多了，在已有湿意的甬道内蛮横地搅动了一番行动才变得顺畅。快感前后夹击，准确侵略前列腺的进攻让巴里有些招架不住，他张了张口想要说点什么——“慢一点”或者“那里不要”——但从红肿的唇缝里流溢出的最终也只有无意义的旖旎音节。  
插入的时候两个人都屏住了呼吸，公寓的抽屉里堆放着大量的保险套，但是没有人想要打断这场混乱而又突如其来的性爱等跑回床上再继续。疼痛是预料之中的，被穴口咬紧挤压的疼痛和被强硬撑开摩擦的疼痛，两个人都不好受，但是两个人都不想停。他们今天已经疼得够多了——奔走了一天的双腿和脚掌，后脑和手腕，突突跳动的太阳穴，吮咬到肿胀渗血的嘴唇，在对方齿贝上磕破了的牙龈，身上舔吻啃噬出的鲜红印子，淤青的胯骨和肩胛，彼此相连的部位，还有那在等待与被等待中冻得生疼麻木的心。  
然而巴里突然不介意疼痛了。喉头放松下来，浸满了情欲与痛楚的呻吟不再压抑，他仰着头将自己的肩膀靠上哈尔的胸膛，扶着墙壁踮起脚尖好让哈尔能够进入得更深更重。没有了那层乳胶的阻隔那硬挺跳动的器官的轮廓被绵密纠缠的黏膜毫无芥蒂地描摹着，从圆润的顶端到粗大的根部，每一条突起的筋脉都像是要在脆弱敏感的内壁上剐出口子。哈尔被那过于紧致的吸吮感箍得连连抽气，在巴里一个无法自控的紧缩之后发泄般地一口咬上了巴里的肩膀。巴里“啊”地发出一声痛叫——你看，又是疼痛。  
这没什么不好的。  
活着，才会觉得痛。  
他们在时明时暗的月光里近乎疯狂地纠缠着，用性器将对方鞭笞撕咬得生疼。流云的影子在夹克的后背上结了痂，哈尔粗喘着挺动胯部让充血肿胀的阴茎在巴里的后穴中快速地进出着，动作的幅度和力度似乎都已经脱离了大脑的控制，纯凭本能运作，用最舒爽最痛快的方式突出猛进。巴里被顶弄得呼吸紊乱，言语在舌尖上被打乱了几次才终于说出今晚离开门厅后的第一句话：“慢——啊……慢一点……”  
“抱歉巴里……”哈尔灼热的气息喷在巴里的耳畔，他的气息同样不稳，话语被侵扰得需要竖起耳朵去听，“我控制不了……”  
……那就不要去控制。烦躁感席卷上来，巴里清楚今晚的自己亦是放弃了对身体的掌控：他是这么的冷，中心城的空气像是初冬湖岸的水结起了冰碴子，溯着淡漠的寒意往他身上蔓延；然而他又是这么的热，身体深处腾起的火焰把他整个人都点燃，他觉得自己在发烧，病态的热度和外界的凉风碰撞居然也能带来欢愉的快感。他有些绝望地闭上了眼睛，放任自己沉沦在深不见底的欲海之中。  
身后冲撞的速度越来越快，巴里难耐地发出些也不知是催促还是阻拦的琐碎音节，手上抚慰自己阴茎的动作也急切起来。他们几乎是同时达到顶点，释放的那刻白光在漆黑一片的眼前炸裂开来，沉重的喘息声交叠在一起，热度迅速冷却，再一次地，令人难堪的沉默占据了楼梯间的角落。  
巴里贴着墙面平复着呼吸。依旧被撑开的穴口火辣辣地痛，就算那玩意从他身体里撤走可能也没法马上闭合如初了。这场性事太过激烈且来得猝不及防，结束后巴里觉得本就盘桓在身体里的疲惫感叫嚣得更甚，他伸手有气无力地推了推哈尔的胯部，示意他让开。  
哈尔没有动。两人就着身体相连的姿势在那里沉默了有那么六七秒的时间，巴里蹙着眉头转过头去想要对身后的人下“逐客令”，却正好在金属锁链碰撞的“叮”一声中将对方拎到他眼前的那个在黑暗中闪着微光的坠子收入眼底。  
那是个比鹌鹑蛋要小上一点的链坠，被细细的白金链子吊着，在他眼前三十公分远的空中轻轻地摇晃着。月亮藏在了云层后面，楼梯间里很暗，巴里花了几秒钟调整眼睛的焦距，这才看清了那个精致美丽的挂坠。最上等的蓝宝石和祖母绿即便是在最微弱的光线下依然能折射出晶莹的色彩，视线从平滑的台面望进去，一点萤火般的光斑里藏着沉沉的绿和深深的蓝。小小的花朵倒是显现出了活泼的光辉，紧紧攒着的锆石在一片漆黑中星点般闪烁着，惹人怜爱。  
它太过好看，巴里怔怔地看着这朵昏暗却又粲然的星云在他的眼前绽放开来，突然感觉到一丝踩在棉絮上般的晕眩。他几乎是无意识地转过身来，后穴中满满涨涨塞着的性器随着他的动作滑出来，发出一阵暧昧的水渍声。哈尔的嘴角带上了一丝微笑，他跟着巴里转身的动作移动着拎着链坠的手，好让那闪闪发光的小东西始终保持在巴里的眼前。  
于是现在他们终于面对着面了，刚刚气鼓鼓地不管不顾地狂放了一通，一个半裸着，另一个衣冠不整也好不到哪里去。然而这样怎么都显得有些尴尬的状况在此刻被他们完全忽略了，湛蓝色的眼睛静静地望着宝石挂坠，棕褐的眼睛温柔地望着那双湛蓝的眼眸。窗外的风悄悄地放慢了脚步，云被轻柔地催促着向天幕的南方飘游了寸许，皎白的光穿透丝丝缕缕的雾霭洒下来，飘飘渺渺，寂寥中隐隐带着笑。  
“这是……给我的吗？”巴里问道，语气中带着不确，却也带着期许。  
“不然呢，小熊？”哈尔嘴角的笑意变得鲜明起来。他现在看上去不像刚才那样带着压抑阴郁了，奕奕的神采重新回到他的眼睛里：“从我刚来中心城开始我就觉得我应该把它买下来，现在我终于知道我为什么会这么觉得了。”  
巴里把双手搭上哈尔的胳膊，放松了身子。“天才。”他闭了闭眼，面上显现出一丝无可奈何来，“你今天这么晚回来就是为了这个？简直蠢到家了。”  
“我很抱歉，但是你知道，城史馆已经不开放了，我花了不少时间才解决那些麻烦事把这玩意买下来，回来的路上又遇上了事故封路——”  
“等等——城史馆……城市发展展览馆？”巴里稍稍吓了一跳，他抬头盯着哈尔，看见对方毫不在意地点了点头，“天，哈尔，这玩意多少钱？”  
“也不值多少钱。”哈尔耸了耸肩，“也就是两万多美元——”  
巴里目瞪口呆，看哈尔的眼神好像看一只外星生物：“哈尔•乔丹你疯了？不要以为我看不出来你的经济水平，从你的手表品牌我就能判断出来……你买这种东西给我做什么？我又不是女人，还需要你拿首饰来哄——”  
“嘘，嘘，小熊，别说那么多。”哈尔竖起食指抵上巴里的嘴唇止住了他的话，“我知道，我当然知道……但是我想看它戴在你身上的样子，它很衬你的眼睛不是吗？今天的事我很抱歉，我对你保证我再也不会离开你身边了，再也不会，所以别担心，嗯哼？”  
“……这是个承诺吗？”巴里直勾勾地盯着哈尔的眼睛。哈尔毫不回避地与他对视，最后巴里首先移开了视线，像是输了什么似的撇了撇嘴。哈尔从胸腔里发出闷闷的笑声，他将双手绕过巴里的脖颈，把那个略有些沉甸甸的坠子为他挂上。  
巴里缩着脖子等着被那光洁的金属冰那么一下子，然而令他感到意外的是那感觉并不是冷的——甚至还有几分温热。他随即意识到那是哈尔的体温，链坠大约是被收在了什么贴近皮肤的地方，渐渐地感染上了那鲜活的温度，也像有了生命似的，巴里几乎感觉到细细的白金链子贴在他的脖子上传递着另外一个心跳。  
“是的，”哈尔终于回应了他的疑问，“这是个承诺。”  
“……这让我感觉不太妙啊。你读心理学吗？”巴里再次直视哈尔的眼睛。哈尔有些不明所以，他眨眨眼，多少觉得有点困惑：“几乎不读，也许读过一些吧，只不过都是……嘿，等等，你是说那个理论吗？”  
巴里望向他的眼神越发地深邃了。哈尔突然像是明白了什么，不算是豁然开朗，倒像是有了理论佐证之后的理直气壮：“嘿，不会吧巴里？我们的同步率真有这么高？”  
巴里没回话，依旧只是看着他，眼神中的色彩好像更加复杂了些。  
哈尔又笑起来，这回总算是笑得跟平时一样爽朗了：“放轻松宝贝儿，就算没有这个理论我的心情也不会有任何变化的，只不过这确实让我更高兴了，你看，这种心情并不是我在糟糕环境中产生的错觉——既然你也懂的话，你希望我现在对你说出那句话吗？”  
“操。”巴里低下头忿忿地骂了一句，“你能让我冷静一下不？我现在头脑很混乱。”  
“好的亲爱的。”哈尔亲了亲巴里的鼻梁，他现在热衷于给对方换各种亲昵的爱称，“你想怎么冷静？”  
巴里沉默了一小会。哈尔饶有兴致地看着他，在他几乎已经以为对方不会说话了的时候巴里突然烦躁地甩了甩头：“你介不介意……再做一次？”  
“什么？”哈尔眨了眨眼，哦这可真是有的让他感到惊讶，“哦当然不介意，几次都可以，小熊。”  
巴里长长地呼出一口气。他抓着哈尔的袖子把脸颊贴在他肩膀上，嘴角终于带上了点笑容，虽然以哈尔的角度无法看见。  
“回家吧。这里冷。”

巴里•艾伦在自己的床上醒来，头脑胀痛，浑身发酸。他发出一声呓语般的轻吟，在暖和的被窝里扭动了两下，随即“嘶——”地清醒过来，睁大了眼睛。  
他现在正被一双有力的手臂拦腰抱着，手臂的主人在他的身后发出均匀的呼吸声。腿间有种非常不舒服的紧绷感，大概是什么液体干涸在了那里——不用想也知道是怎么回事。最糟糕的是，当他试着动了动，后穴里传来的鲜明的充盈感令他整个人僵直在那里。  
不是吧？他苦着脸，努力地转回头想确认一下现在的状况，然而理所当然地因僵硬的脖子而什么都没能看到。他转动依旧昏沉的头脑努力地回忆了一下昨晚的情况，链坠在他的锁骨上迎着晨曦愉快地闪着光（这意味着他们昨晚连窗帘都没拉），然而他却只能想起来一部分，记忆断片在他骑在哈尔胯部忘情地扭动腰肢——停，巴里停下，别去想那些了，你身体里对方的那活正因为晨勃而变硬呢。  
他小心翼翼地起身，尽量不惊动哈尔地让对方的性器就着昨晚留下的体液从他的身体里滑出来，然后蹑手蹑脚地走去了浴室。他在蹑手蹑脚这方面不是特别成功——走进浴室的时候他一个重心不稳差点直接栽倒在地上，还好他眼疾手快地扶住了门框，虽然上臂撞在墙上发出了砰咚一声疼得他呲牙咧嘴，但总也好过整个人大字型拍在地上。  
他一边给浴缸放热水一边尽量仔细地给自己清理。把手指伸进自己体内的感觉很奇妙，他因为那种隐隐约约的怪异感和细小的快感而微微红了脸，在脑子里念叨着“不清理干净会生病”给自己做思想工作。  
结束的时候巴里松了一口气，决定再也不要无视床头柜里那一大堆保险套了。他舒服地躺进温水里，时间尚早，他可以泡一会儿放松放松再起来上班。想到上班，他的心情又沉重了几分。对于瘟疫的研究还是没有什么实质性的进展，最糟糕的是专家组死了两个人，这下子剩下的研究人员都人人自危，研究的进度大约又要被拖慢。死亡人数一直在增加，这才第几天……半睡半醒的迷蒙中他想起了昨天的那家医院，上头的命令是“清理”那里，这让他有些难以接受，诚然那些患者都已是将死之人，然而他们毕竟还活着，还在努力地苟延残喘、抓住任何一线生机……  
接下来他就失去了意识，直到再次在哈尔怀里醒来，眨眨眼睛，好半天才反应过来自己又回到了床上。“醒了？”哈尔的声音在他头顶上响起，“躺着别动。跟CCPD请个假吧，你发烧了，今天就别去上班了。”  
“什么？嘿别这样，我体质好着呢。”巴里轻轻挣扎了两下，但是哈尔把他抱得挺紧，而他又浑身没什么力气。哈尔靠着床头柜半躺着把巴里抱在怀里，让他枕着自己厚实的胸脯：“听话。你觉得你这个样子我会放心你到处去乱跑？”  
“听着哈尔，我得去上班，我是CCPD——”  
“你是个法证官，巴里。”  
“但是哈尔，我也是个警察。”  
“请假。”哈尔简短地发出了指令，言简意赅，“总之你今天别想离开这里。”  
巴里还想抗议些什么，但是他很快放弃了。哈尔说得对，他现在连哈尔的手臂都挣不开，还怎么去和暴动的民众——甚至更糟糕，像昨天那样——相抵抗？哈尔的心思他很清楚，发烧的时候人的免疫系统是很薄弱的，哈尔是在担心巴里今天一旦出了门，自己就再也见不到他了。  
就该让你知道一下我昨天晚上的感觉。巴里在心里腹诽。他妥协了，态度软下来，拿毛绒绒的脑袋蹭了蹭哈尔的胸肌：“我饿了。”  
哈尔低头亲了亲他的发旋，轻轻地把他放在床单上，帮他掖好被角，动作小心得几乎让巴里有点想笑：他没有那么脆弱易碎。  
早餐是简单的粥和吐司，清淡，带着怡人的谷物香气。哈尔为自己昨晚做得太过并且还射在里面不清理道了歉，坚持认为巴里生病是因为自己这些行径，以及昨天在楼梯间里做爱受了凉。然而巴里却觉得这至多只是个诱因，也许发烧是因为没有清理（甚至都没有拔出来，老天啊），但究其根本，过度紧绷的情绪和身体，以及那些糟糕事件大起大落的打击，才是令他暂时倒下的真正原因。  
突然从紧张到几近崩溃的境地里被赶进无所事事的闲暇中，巴里反倒觉得无所适从。他坐在床上裹着被子，不安和顾虑全都写在了脸上。哈尔照常忙活着，收拾房间、准备午饭的食材，打开电视让它自己在那里放。死亡人数升到了四万两千，巴里满面忧愁地央求哈尔让他移动到沙发上去，那副可怜兮兮的样子让哈尔的心都快化了，但他还是残忍地拒绝了，理由是客厅需要通风。  
“稍等一会，巴里。”哈尔捏了捏巴里的脸颊以示安慰，心里升起中“是不是人生病的时候都会变软”的感觉，“我再过十分钟就过来陪你。”  
缩回被子里巴里闷闷地“嗯”了一声，哈尔摸了摸他的头发，转身出去的时候还不忘带上门。等他再回来的时候巴里正蜷成一团捧着一本薄薄的书，眼神移动的速度很慢，也不知道是不是真的在看。哈尔脱了鞋子爬上床去，隔着被子把巴里整个搂进怀里：“在看什么？”  
巴里抽了抽鼻子，把封面翻给哈尔看。哈尔瞥了一眼，当即就觉得有些不快：“嘿，你就不能不看这样的书吗？”  
巴里摇了摇头（天知道他摇头是什么意思），继续慢慢地看着那本《鄂榭府崩溃记》 。哈尔不明所以地挠了挠头，踟蹰了一会儿，干脆在巴里身边躺下了，抓起巴里的手机看新闻。  
到了午饭时间巴里已经觉得好了很多了，他又量了一次体温，还是有些低烧。午餐是餐包、培根芦笋和蔬菜汤，吃饭的时候哈尔平静地宣布家里新鲜蔬菜已经几乎没有了，值得兴庆幸是虽然超市已经关闭，但是政府设置了不少个物资补给点，其中有一个就离他们的公寓不远。午饭后巴里又睡了一小会儿，哈尔洗完碗之后没有把手暖过来就去冒失地试探他腋下的温度，冰得他直接从床铺上跳起来，把两个人都吓了一跳。虽然肃杀的气氛没法弥消，心中的不安也无法消解，但待在公寓里诚然是比跟着警局的同事们在各种现场奔波要安全得多。午睡被打断的巴里百无聊赖地趴着拨弄了一会儿哈尔的刘海，揪住一根蜷曲的棕发忽地一拽，成功地让哈尔发出了一声惨叫。  
“你很无聊吗？”哈尔咬牙切齿，却又不能把病人怎么样。这让他觉得牙根痒痒。  
“是啊。”巴里叹了口气，把下巴搁在哈尔的肱二头肌上，“你在家的时候就是做这些吗？”  
“是啊，再加上接送你。”哈尔随口回答，想了想又接着说，“昨天算个例外。你不用觉得这有什么不好的，巴里，至少你在外面冒着生命危险保护城市的时候不必分出心思来担心我的安危——妈的，我能做的也就只有这个了……”  
听出了哈尔语气的变化，巴里赶紧撑起身子安抚哈尔：“嘿，别这样。我知道你在这里不开心，但是我们都没有别的办法。大家都很无奈。”  
哈尔深呼吸了几次，露出个很没精神的表情，嘴角沮丧地向下咧着：“我是真的希望我能做点什么，巴里。我希望我能为你，或者为这里做些什么。”  
“你能的。”  
“怎么做？”  
“……别再离开我了。同样的，我也不会再离开你，好吗？这个城市让我神经紧张，虽然我是在这里长大的……你能为我做到这个吗，哈尔？”  
“喂，等等……这个时候玩心理学？”这对话莫名的耳熟，哈尔睁大了眼睛瞪着对方，“……这是个承诺对吧？双方面的承诺？”  
“对。”巴里点点头，然后略微歪过头露出一个小小的微笑，意外地有些狡黠，“虽然没有这个理论也不会对现在的状况有什么影响，不过我想我们已经凑齐了所有的必备要素：性爱、亲昵、承诺——”  
“——激情、亲密、责任……”哈尔条件反射地开口，接上那三个词汇的另一重释义。一个完整的三角形在无形中被画了出来，牢固稳定，坚不可摧。  
性爱、亲昵、承诺。  
激情、亲密、责任。  
……爱。   
“……我想我现在该说‘我爱你’？我觉得这像是在做梦。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“好吧，亲爱的巴里。我爱你。”  
“我也爱你，哈尔。”  
这是他们第二次提起“爱”这个字眼。太阳的光辉渐渐地淡去了，不知是阴云还是黄昏。沉浸在吻里的两个人对此毫无察觉，此时此刻紧贴着彼此亲吻厮磨比什么都重要。所有的阴霾所有的寒冷所有的死亡与绝望在这一刻都属于另一个世界，他们的世界里只有这个小小的公寓，和彼此紧抱的身躯。也许这可以被称为“逃避”——可是这逃避未免也太美。  
就是这个。哈尔在心里发出饕足的喟叹，手臂收紧箍住对方的腰肢。他没有想到自己会在这里找到在此前的爱情里他缺少的东西——他没有承诺卡萝回到她身边的勇气，哪怕只是善意的谎言也不行；然而当他对巴里说出那句“我再也不会离开你身边”，所有的言辞却都是发自内心——那一刻他打定了主意就算是死在中心城也没有关系，他要牢牢地守着眼前的这个人，安宁也好绝望也罢，他都绝不离开。而如今承诺变成了双向的，他们都明白这是怎么回事：他们想要共同在这个灰黑色的城市里生存下去，彼此支撑，彼此扶持，用一种最眷恋的姿态相互依赖，不管是肉体还是心，承诺彼此生命，承诺彼此光明。  
有人会说这只是绝境中的本能反应，荷尔蒙的分泌代表不了爱情。可是又有人说这是真正真切的情感，不管能不能熬过这些苦难的日子，他们都会是彼此生命中最忠贞的爱人。  
但是，说实话，我们何必去管别人怎么说呢。  
鸽子从窗口飞过。

夜幕降临的时候哈尔坚持给巴里量了最后一次体温，虽然巴里坚持称自己没事了，且他是确实没事了。晚饭终于不是在床上解决，手机和《鄂榭府崩溃记》都被放到了餐桌的角落里，他们像黏黏腻腻的大学生情侣一样，在餐桌上相互喂着苹果派。巴里吃得很快，狼吞虎咽。他恢复得确实很快，而且饿得也很快，哈尔笑吟吟地看着他大口啃着披萨，往他的盘子里又夹进一块。  
餐后他们窝在一起看电视，争分夺秒地荒废着所剩不多的悠闲时光。死亡人数马上就突破五万了，哈尔握着巴里的手沉默了一阵，突然开口了：“如果我说我不希望你明天回去上班，你会说什么？”  
“第一，你不会说这种话的，我知道你的，哈尔。”巴里侧过头吻了下哈尔的脸颊，“第二，我会说，医院、电力、水利、交通调度都还在照常运作，我是CCPD的职员，我有什么理由不会到我的工作岗位上？”  
“我的好男孩。”哈尔叹了一口气，有点无奈，语气倒是颇为赞赏。手机滴滴地响了两声，巴里拿起来划开信息看了一会儿，他看的时间有点长，哈尔好奇地凑过来瞧他信息里写了什么。巴里不着痕迹地把他推开一点，手机重新塞回抱枕底下：“没什么要紧的，工作安排而已。”  
“哦。”哈尔顺势挪了个姿势，枕着巴里的大腿躺下了。艾瑞斯•韦斯特小姐依然顽强地奋战在新闻报道的第一线，她是个好运气的女孩，要知道连坐直播间的女主播都已经倒下两位了，后一位还在医院里垂死挣扎，估计很快也要跟随前辈的脚步踏入天堂。  
沉默一直持续到新闻结束，两个人心不在焉地听着新闻忙于摩挲彼此的胸肌和下巴，在沙发上磨磨唧唧地磨过了一个多小时。节目结束的时候巴里扭动着身子转了个方向——现在是他躺着哈尔大腿上——弯曲着手指拿指背去敲打哈尔的锁骨：“喂，喂。”  
“什么事？”哈尔捉着了那只不安分的手，那手势他看在眼里觉得可爱得很，像是在模仿什么动物的小爪子。  
“说说你吧？”巴里冲着他眨着眼睛。哈尔俯身吻了他的嘴角——这角度可真有点别扭，但是这并不妨害接触的甜蜜：“你想听什么？”  
“关于你的一切。我想知道。”  
“好吧。”哈尔清清嗓子。诚然他们应该加深彼此之间的了解：“我最喜欢的意大利面口味——”  
“停！”巴里举起手来做了个暂停的手势，“我想听那些英勇帅气的部分。”  
“你是在问我的飞行功勋吗？”  
“当然，你答应过我要带我飞的。”虽然这已经不太可能了。  
“好吧，全都讲给你听。”哈尔笑了笑，眼神中满是宠溺。巴里还以微笑，手指在哈尔看不见的地方紧紧地揪住了衣角。

半梦半醒之间，巴里隐隐感觉到有人把手掌覆上他的额头，稍作停留后又拿开了。意识渐渐清晰，巴里的眼球转了转，闭着眼睛听着哈尔向厨房走去，心里升起一丝愧疚。  
虽然昨天他们已经相互表达了爱意，但是昨晚他们没有做爱，也没有相拥而眠。没有做爱是因为两人都没有提出，哈尔觉得巴里需要休养，而巴里——正如同他在哈尔睡着后悄悄拉开两个人的距离一般，心里酸楚，却决意要如此。  
他必须承认他爱着哈尔——他此前从未这样爱过一个人。这很奇妙，他们才认识了几天呢？胸前的链坠有点凉凉的，沉甸甸坠着他的脖子，巴里觉得它像一种警告，教他不要再沉沦在那双琥珀般的眼睛里、不要再缱绻于那温热而有力的怀抱中，但是当他对着镜子盯着那几块儿宝石看的时候这警告又起了反作用了。哈尔最钟爱绿色，而那蓝色正恰如巴里的眼睛。虽然他还是觉得这东西更适合一位纤柔俏丽的女士，但是他还是十分受用，把它当个见证似的戴着，心里美滋滋。  
纠结的心绪在这个寂静的清晨生出枝桠来，盘根错节，占据了巴里的内心。他在床上侧身躺着，呆呆地望着卧室门口的方向，直到哈尔出现在门框中叫他起床吃饭。  
食欲委实不振，面对哈尔疑问的眼神，巴里十分歉疚地让火候有些不到的牛奶谷物背了锅。哈尔不疑有他，拿起车钥匙催促巴里出门，在门前垫上给了他一个湿漉漉的吻。巴里心不在焉地回应，勉强打起精神来——今天他与哈尔的关系何去何从将被决定。  
直到坐上副驾驶座他还有点不在状态，哈尔担忧地又试了试他额头的温度：“嘿，精神点，小熊？”  
他点点头，放松脊背靠上座椅，闭了闭眼睛。

这一天过得太快，也可能是巴里的头脑太混沌，察觉不到时间的流逝，所幸没有遇到什么激烈的冲突事件，否则他大概要因为反应不过来而受伤，甚至更严重。一个小队牺牲了，这是他傍晚处理完一件冲突回到警局的时候听说的。具体信息不允许被公开，他站在公告栏前读着死亡名单，上面的每一个名字都是他熟悉的。他们作为英雄死去，然而名字并不会为世人知晓：CCPD哀伤地敛起警察们的尸体，默不作声，挺起胸膛对在恐惧中寻求慰藉的市民们撒着谎：我们很好，我们不会倒下，我们会保护你们。  
一名女警走到他的身后，低下头在胸前画了个十字。“艾伦警官，”她开口说道，声音沙哑，“您的文件通过初审了。”  
“谢谢你，艾梅拉。”巴里感激地点点头。他跟着不断咳嗽的女警回到办公室，给她倒了一杯温水。艾梅拉接过来抿了一口，润了润干涩起皮的嘴唇：“您的运气不错，从目前的状况看，复审也不会有什么问题的。”  
“那就好。如果你方便的话……”巴里顿了顿，欲言又止，“……算了，没什么。如果没有别的事的话，我就先走了，还有任务。”  
还有任务，这话本来只是为了给刚才那临时改变了走向的对话安个结尾，但是刚走出艾梅拉的办公室任务就真来了。巴里颇有些无可奈何地跟着同事们上了警车：“这次又是什么？”  
“有一间酒吧被砸了。”副驾驶的警员“啧”了一声，“我猜那家伙只是想弄点酒喝——借酒浇愁罢了，估计本来也就是个酒鬼。”  
“谁知道呢。” 巴里咕哝着，“具体地址？”  
“离这儿不远，就是那个叫加西亚什么的。”  
“加西亚蓝？加西亚蓝被人砸了？”巴里愣怔了一下，心脏莫名地抽痛了一下。他喜欢那间酒吧，那里的装潢配色和鸡尾酒都让他觉得舒服，在那儿打工的沃利也是个相当让人喜欢的年轻人。现在他对加西亚蓝持有亲切感的因由可能还要再加上一条，他就是在那里遇见了哈尔——在吧台，隔着两个座位，一个座位，最后贴着彼此坐到了一起。他把《小王子》落在那儿了，他现在才想起来，并且为那本书感到忧心忡忡。  
抵达目的地没有花费他们几分钟。公寓楼里稀稀拉拉的几个人推开窗子朝外看过来，酒吧的一面落地玻璃碎成了渣子，没有老板，也没有围观的路人，只有一个看上去悠闲得很的高大男人，一手拎着个酒瓶，一手把一个一看就知道是饮酒过量的中年男人双手反扣在背后。  
“哟，警察先生们。”那男人竟然还有闲工夫扬起拿酒瓶的那只手对着警车挥了挥，“你们终于来了，我还在想到底有没有人帮我报警……巴里？这可真巧，宝贝儿。”  
“哈尔？”巴里目瞪口呆。哈尔将被他牵制着的男人推给拿着手铐的警察们，毫不在意地揽过巴里亲了他一下：“既然都回来了，现在已经——让我看看——快要七点了，干脆别回警局了？我们早一点吃晚饭。”  
巴里迟疑了一下，出于某种奇怪的拖延问题他有点想拒绝，但是还没等他开腔同事们便纷纷表示没问题。他被哈尔搂着往小巷子里带，听着他跟自己的那些同事道谢道别，恍惚有种被卖了的感觉。他想开口说点什么，眼神一转却被哈尔手上的酒瓶吸引了注意力：“嘿，这是哪里来的？”  
“加西亚蓝啊。”哈尔耸了耸肩，在看到巴里责怪的眼神后解释道，“我有把钱留在柜台上，反正门已经被那家伙砸开了……我们需要一瓶红酒。”  
“……我们为什么会需要红酒？”巴里的心中升起一种不太好的预感，不算强烈，但是像只嗡嗡的飞虫一般挥之不去。哈尔拍了拍他的上臂，示意他放松：“回家你就知道了。快点走吧，我有点饿了。”  
两人的步速加快了一点，或者说是巴里被哈尔带着不得不走快了一点。犹疑不决了一阵，他数着步子，在两人拐过转角的时候开口了：“哈尔，我有事情要告诉你。”  
“刚好，我也有话要对你说。”哈尔示意他先进门。“好吧。”巴里深吸一口气，压下心中的酸楚。两人一前一后地上了楼梯，脚步声在空荡荡的楼梯间里交织回响。  
而当他走进家门，看到了餐桌上丰盛而富有情调的烛光晚餐之后，这种微透着甜意的酸楚愈发地深重了，重得他心脏几乎都要开始颤动起来。缓慢抒情的蓝调音乐在空气里慵懒地飘荡着，哈尔相当绅士地为他拉开椅子，做着“请”的手势看上去甚至有点得意洋洋。巴里坐下打量着桌上的陈设，浅粉色玫瑰斜斜地倚在玻璃瓶里，仔细看的话能发现玫瑰的花瓣没有上次的那朵那么娇艳，大约是因为缺乏主人的照料，不过依旧能看得出是从楼下小花园里顺手折来的，每一根倒刺都被剃得干净，露出嫩绿发白的纺锤形伤口。桌布又换了一个，浅米色的，带着很精致的暗纹，巴里都不知道自己家里哪来的这么多桌布。更让他感到意外的是哈尔从不知道哪个角落里翻出来以前佩蒂买的熏香蜡烛，水红色，晶莹剔透，竟然还是心形的——在他斟好了酒打量那对外形浪漫的蜡烛时哈尔端着主菜从厨房里走出来，他拒绝了巴里的帮助，一个人摆好盘子之后从口袋里掏出一只Zippo的防风打火机。  
“啪”的一声，小小的火苗倏然腾起。巴里托着腮看着那粒豌豆大的红光被引到蜡烛的烛芯上去，棉线燃烧发出轻微的爆裂声响。没有任何提示地，哈尔按灭了电灯，突然降临的黑暗中那两簇摇摇曳曳的火苗就成了客厅里的唯一光源，纵便孤小却让这一方僻静的空间亮得不可思议。  
“今天怎么不爱说话？”哈尔拉开椅子在巴里对面坐下。巴里摇了摇头，嘴角的笑容若有似无，脸颊僵硬，他无法在表情上给出更多。鬼使神差地，他伸出手臂横过桌子牵起了哈尔的左手，在对方讶异又欣然的眼神中闭上眼在对方的手掌心落下一个轻得像雪花飘落的吻。  
哈尔笑起来。巴里的睫毛撩拨过他的指腹，他能感觉得到那种谨慎又带着期许的轻颤，温吞又难耐，挠得他痒痒的。“这么温柔？”他坏笑着打趣，巴里松开了他的手，端起高脚杯啜了一口，喉中发出一声听起来像是低笑的轻哼。  
他们吃得很慢，就着低音提琴和萨克斯风的韵脚咽下鲜红的酒液。光线有些太暗，红光映在扣着餐刀柄的指背上，巴里垂眼望着被划了个十字刀花的香菇，表情若有所思。哈尔几乎是一直在看着他，笑吟吟的，巴里不敢抬眼，在心里闷闷地想着不看叉子也不怕把牛肉粒塞进鼻孔里去。  
刀叉的碰撞声清泠泠，时间拖长得让他觉得浑身难受。巴里不喜欢这种感觉，但他还是希望这顿晚饭能结束得更晚一点——他必须承认他是在逃避，巴里•艾伦不是个缺乏勇气的人，除了在面对感情的时候。他向来是有些迟钝的，慢热地笑着，有一点点含蓄，被热情地吻上了才惊讶地“哎呀？”，总是让那些喜欢他女孩子不得不比他更主动。然而哈尔是个例外——爱情发生得那么快，他察觉得也那么快（几乎是毫不迟疑地）。有那么几个小时他沉浸在温吞倦怠的爱意里抱着对方的腰打盹儿，耳朵紧紧贴着左胸聆听那平稳有力的心跳。然而没过多久他就醒来了——他是自己选择清醒的，虽然这令他痛苦不堪。他想自己的思维大概已经乱了，向哈尔讲述他所要讲述的事情的时候大概也会语无伦次。但该发生的还是要发生。  
或者说，已经注定发生了。  
当巴里终于用缓慢的动作喝干杯中的最后一滴红酒，哈尔站起身来，向他伸出右手：“巴里，到这儿来。”  
巴里顺从地握住了那只手，决定先任他做他想做的。哈尔把他带到了客厅的中央，那儿被莹白的月光与醺红的烛光夹着，地板被铺上一层奇异的半是清冷半是蜜意的色彩。就让他把他想说的先说完吧，稍晚一点告诉他不会有什么影响的。巴里浑浑噩噩地想，在些微的迷蒙中对上了哈尔的眼睛。那双眼里的星光几乎是耀眼的，哈尔在这么多时日的阴霾里头一次露出这样神采飞扬的表情，嘴角的笑容张扬而又自信，巴里禁不住想象起他抱着头盔从战斗机上走下来的情景，那大约也是这样的表情，笑中带着点桀骜不驯，自信到几乎有些自负，豪情万丈把整个碧蓝的天空做了自己的背景，蜷曲的头发被猎猎的风吹得凌乱不堪。  
“巴里，”他开口了，没有放开握着巴里的那只手，“命运是残酷的，它让我们羁留在这里，让这座城市化为地狱；然而我又必须感谢命运，因为它让我遇见了你。”  
“哈尔……”  
“嘘，别打断我，小熊。”哈尔伸出一根手指点了点巴里的嘴唇，“我爱你，巴里，这是真心真意的，不是被荷尔蒙冲昏头脑的错误意识。我希望我能陪着你一直走下去，不仅是现在，还有你今后的全部生命——现在我们必须面对一个残酷的事实：宝石双城已经失去了她十分之一的人口，我不知道我们能不能坚持到这场浩劫结束，但是有件事我觉得我已经想清楚了……”  
他在巴里惊愕的目光中单膝跪下，抬眼望向巴里的眼神里充满着真挚与渴求。一定是有星尘落在那双深色的眼眸里了，在幽邃的虹膜上悄悄地闪烁，如在遥远的夜空中一般，氤氲旋转。钢琴升高了调子在倍高音上徘徊，琴键被按下时的哒哒声响鲜明得几乎显现出实体。  
“我不在乎余生还有多长，五十年也好五分钟也好，我都只想与你一起度过，只要这样我就满足了。所以，巴里•艾伦——”  
他深吸一口气，神情突然放松下来，像是在疲惫的奔波中终于找到了归属，是时候停下脚步了。于是他低头亲吻巴里微微发凉的手背，虔诚而认真。  
“你愿意与我共度余生吗？”  
巴里抬起没有被牵着的那只手捂住了嘴巴，双眼因为难以置信而圆睁。也许是因为感动，或者是因为惊喜，水汽渐渐在那两泓碧蓝中凝结起来积聚在眼底，哈尔望着巴里泛红的眼眶，微笑着摩挲对方轻轻颤抖着的手背，耐心地等待着那个意料之中的回答。他有足够的自信，也对巴里对他的爱有信心。那份爱情是那么的炽热，他们共同缔造、共同感受，并且将会共同守护。再也不会觉得冷了，哈尔的心里升起一丝幸福的饱足感，翘首期待着那句令人兴奋得不能自持的“我愿意”。  
秒针无声地滑动着，风声偷偷地潜入进悠扬的蓝调里，窗外的爬山虎嗦嗦作响。也许是过了一分钟，也许是过了一个世纪，巴里缓缓地拿下了掩着嘴唇的手。他的眼眶明显地红肿着，然而没有泪痕，连眼底的湿意都不再有。意料中的话语没有降临，轻握着的手从掌心中抽走的瞬间哈尔愣怔了一下，来不及撤下的笑意猝不及防僵在了嘴角。他微张着嘴呆呆地看着巴里收回了手，双臂抱在胸前，十指紧扣绞紧了衣袖。他从这姿势里看出了满满的抗拒，而那双紧抿的薄唇似乎又变得刻薄起来了，从中吐出的话语残忍地在哈尔满怀热忱的胸腔划出尖利的刻痕。  
“……哈尔。”巴里的嘴唇在颤抖。如果可以他真希望自己不必在这种时候说出这样的话，然而他没有选择：“我允许你收回刚才的那些话。”  
哈尔茫然地眨着眼睛。他有些无措，伸出手试图重新抓住巴里的手，但是被避开了。“怎么了，巴里？”他问道，心中突然涌起强烈的不安。仿佛是要印证他这种不安似的，巴里向后退了一小步。  
“哈尔，你先别激动，冷静下来听我说。”巴里晃了晃神，绝望地发现自己几乎不敢看那双震惊的、受伤的眼睛，“政府实施了人员转移策略，虽然还没有正式公布——我想大概是明天——但是实际上审核已经开始了，所有在中心城和碶石城以外的地区定居的美国公民都可以提交申请，在其从事的领域表现出的能力越卓著，申请通过的可能性就越大。在申请通过之后，申请人只要前往检疫中心接受检查，确认没有被病毒感染之后就可以离开这里了。”巴里顿了顿，稍稍放低了音调：“……我已经给你提交了申请。”  
哈尔的呼吸滞了滞。他似乎是在原地愣愣地出神了能有几十秒，无数的思绪情感在大脑里游移奔走着，一种也理不清。膝盖开始变得麻木，酸胀感让他略微回过神来，抬起头望向巴里无法掩饰悲戚的脸庞。  
“……所以这都不是真的？”从嘴唇间滑落出来的话语很轻，像是还没有醒来，喃喃地抹开眼前遮蔽了现实的朦胧晨雾。  
“什么？”巴里轻咳了一声掩饰声线的不稳。他没有理解哈尔的意思。  
“所以这都不是真的？” 哈尔提高了音量，眼神终于重新找到了焦距——他挪动发痛的膝盖踉跄着站起身来，扫开巴里想要搀扶他的手臂直直地望着巴里的眼睛，眼神锋利像是想要从中把对方的灵魂给剖出来，“爱我是假的，想要了解我也是假的？连那些承诺都是假的吗？你早知道我会离开，还要回应我的感情、让我在知道真相之后这么痛苦——巴里我真的不敢相信——”  
“不是的！”巴里痛苦地低吼出声。全身上下每一个细胞都在叫嚣着要他扑过去紧紧地抱着眼前陷入巨大悲痛的人，让两人肌肤相贴没有一丝间隙连血液都交融在一起，然而他硬生生地止住了：“不是的，哈尔……我爱你哈尔，这一点绝对不会是假的，我向你保证。我当然想和你共度余生，这样的事情我以前从来没有想过但是当你提出的时候我发现我很高兴……我真的很高兴……但是我更希望你活下来，哈尔，我希望你还能意气风发地飞上天际，哪怕我再也看不到了也好。这个消息是我昨天晚上才收到的，在那之前我给你的那些都是真的，全都是真心真意的，我已经不指望什么了，但只有这一点，我希望你能相信……”  
哈尔的喉头蠕动了一下，发出一声模糊不清的咕哝，像是被什么东西卡住了喉咙。“……是昨晚那个短信吧。”他嗫嚅道，嘴唇颤动着挤出音节。获得生机、有可能逃出生天的狂喜和被爱情抛弃、背叛的愤怒与孤独在脑海里激烈地冲撞着，掀起滔天的巨浪，激荡得他脑壳钻心地疼。如今显然是后者不合常理地占据了上风——我可真的是深爱着他啊，甚至连命都可以不要了。这么想着，哈尔咧开一个难看的苦笑，刚才那股冲动渐渐消下去之后意识清明了些，“离开这里活下去”这个概念在他的脑中渐渐清晰，理智亦告诉他这是最好的结局，可他仍然并不为此觉得欢欣。相反的，关于巴里对他的感情的认知让他多少有点高兴。他觉得自己一定是疯了，焦虑和燥热像疯长的藤蔓一样纠缠着涌上来将他淹没。  
他迎着蜡烛的光大口大口地喘息着，却依然觉得胸腔发闷。巴里担忧地望着他，眼神复杂，水蓝色的歉意与内疚几乎要溢出来。这样的眼神让哈尔愈加烦闷——明明巴里并没有什么错的，他没必要觉得自责，而那惹人怜悯的眼神像钝刀子一样划在哈尔心上，让他越发地觉得难过。  
“……我出去散散心。”  
他转过身抓起搭在沙发背上的外套冲出门去，用力地带上门在“砰”的一声里把巴里的呼唤甩在背后。夜晚室外的凉意瞬间侵袭了他，冰冷的空气缠上手臂的感觉让他的头脑更加清明，然而这并不能消解心头的无名之火。那明明灭灭的火光照亮不了他自己，而他本来是意图用这光辉去温暖对方的。楼外响起凄清的虫鸣，尖厉悠长的单一调子在浓得几近固结的夜色里颤栗，羽翅残破，命不久矣。  
巴里追到楼下的时候意外地看到哈尔站在公寓楼的门框里，手里拎着他的飞行夹克，静静地面对着门外无边的夜色。悬着的心好歹是放了下来，如果哈尔真的在这样的环境里跑出门去不知去了哪里，巴里大概真的要急得哭出来。他在哈尔身后六七步远的地方站定，望着那个孤寂挺拔背影，心中泛起无法言喻的水波。  
哈尔听到了巴里的脚步声，急匆匆地从楼梯上下来甚至有些跌跌撞撞，然后放慢了，变轻了，最终停了下来。他没有回头，只是将眼神投向城市幽暗的夜景。阴云再次聚拢起来，漆黑的夜空里看不见星星，昏暗的街灯照着路旁的树木在斑斑驳驳的旧楼房上投下扭曲的阴影。虫鸣也停了，四周寂静得能听见巴里在他身后发出的呼吸声。哈尔听见自己的心脏在胸腔里轰鸣，远方传来他听不见的哭泣声，还有低哑无力的嘶吼，和着警笛和液体的流动声，织成一张巨大的灰色的网，笼罩在城市上空。城市的夜景萧索得像是寥廓的荒野，渺无人迹，连野兽都噤了声。不成调子的悲凉在每一条街道上漫溯，这一处曾有人死去过，这一处也是，那一处亦然。加西亚蓝门口的玻璃渣大约是扎在了他的心上的，不然他也不会觉得如此的疼痛，那疼痛不剧烈，不烧灼，却牢牢地嵌在皮肉里，每动一下都会牵起难以耐受的钝痛。有那么一瞬间他恍惚觉得，整座城市都在垂死挣扎，他又有什么资格放弃生存的机会？然而这感觉并没有驱散他的空虚，晚风发出喑喑的悲鸣，盖不过城市哭泣的声音。  
他在那里站了很久，直到身后的巴里颤了一下身子发出两声低低的咳嗽，才转身向楼梯口走去。经过巴里身边的时候他似乎觉得对方的手臂有那么一瞬间的抬起，然而什么都没有发生，他再一次将巴里抛在身后，连同门外那轻声唱着悲伤的情歌的夜色一起。  
就算有转身离开的冲动，他又能去哪里？  
都是凄风败柳，悲切又往何处悲切去。

第二天早上是阳光将哈尔从床上唤醒。身下的床垫触感陌生，被窝不够暖和，也许是少了一个人的缘故。客房冰冷陌生的床铺让他觉得不适应，他躺在那里对着天花板发呆，昨晚发生的事情像幻灯片一样无声地在他脑海里放映。  
他记得他回到了公寓，一言不发地熄掉了蜡烛，打开灯像什么也没有发生过一样收拾厨房和餐具。巴里静静地坐在沙发上，束手束脚把自己缩成尽量小的一团，电视开着，可他并没有在看。副市长激昂地宣告着非中心城定居人员转移策略将在几天后开始实施——台下当即便有人哭出声，为着这能够从地狱中逃离的希望而放声恸哭。巴里充耳不闻，他把自己陷在沙发里，手指无意识地抠弄着皮面上的一个小洞。哈尔走过来关上电视，俯下身想要吻他。巴里沉默着推开他，眼神投向不知道哪个角落。不。他用口型这么说。  
“不要这样对我，巴里。”哈尔恳求着，手掌抚摸过巴里的肩窝和后颈，“我已经接受这个现实了，但是你不要连这一点东西都不肯给我……”  
巴里向后缩了缩。手掌从收紧的肩膀上滑落，哈尔的动作滞了滞，讷讷地收回了手。  
“对不起，哈尔。”巴里摇了摇头，幅度很小。他又把自己缩得紧了点，手臂抱紧了，又松开来：“我们不能再——我们不能。”  
“为什么？”哈尔追问道。他仍不想放弃。  
“因为你要回去了，哈尔。我们不再有关系了。我们本来就只是一夜情而已，现在也该结束了。”巴里的喉头动了动，这几句话他说得有些艰难，但所有的语句最终还是被清晰地倾吐出来，“你该回到你本来的生活，你的家人、你的工作，还有你青梅竹马的恋人——”  
“你怎么能这么说？”哈尔震惊地看着巴里，几乎觉得不可置疑，“难道我们不是——”  
“我们是。”巴里满脸焦躁地打断了哈尔的话头，“但是——哦天——醒醒，哈尔，都结束了。你有你的生活，而在这个名叫‘中心城’的小小的意外插曲之后你该回归原本的轨迹了，这是件好事不是吗？所以你不能再——再亲我或者跟我做爱或者别的什么，这是不忠。”  
哈尔目瞪口呆。“不忠……对谁不忠？”他喃喃着，眼神的焦点不知放到了哪里去，“我倒是觉得我的离开是对你的不忠……你知道的巴里，我跟卡萝早就已经没有关系了，在我认识你之前我们就——”  
“那就证明给我看。”  
摊开的手掌上放着一部手机，墨绿色，冷冰冰，屏幕暗着，倒映出他的身影。哈尔被哽住了，他定定地看着那个小小的通讯器材，仿佛那是个烧得红热的铁块，他要是接了，手心就会生生烫下一层皮来。巴里用眼神催促着他。片刻的犹豫之后他终于妥协了，用三根手指拿起那个手机，在巴里的注视下按下了开机键。  
这一刻他知道，是他输了。  
他当然没能扛得住卡萝欣喜而又心疼的哭泣，在她止不住的喜极而泣中被迫答应不再关机，并许诺在审批结果出来之后联系她。这一通电话被卡萝的哽咽絮语和哈尔的沉默无言拖得很长，当他终于哄着卡萝抹干眼泪挂上了电话，巴里已经为他收拾好了客房，转身带上门把自己关进卧室里。  
这一晚上他睡得很不踏实，在半梦半醒之间辗转反侧了许久，中间醒了很多次，直到凌晨三四点才终于进入了深度睡眠。因此他没能被巴里收拾洗漱出门的声音吵醒。车钥匙被拿走了，桌上留着简单的早餐，没有字条。哈尔把食物放进微波炉加热，原先热过的牛奶冷下来后在表面上结了薄薄的一层膜。哈尔坐在餐桌旁，静静地让加热过一遍的食物慢慢冷透，在时针啪嗒跳过一格的时候再次将它们塞进微波炉里。  
他在家里无所事事，转了几圈之后也拿起《鄂榭府崩溃记》来，一口气读完错过了午饭时间。放下书本的时候他感觉整个人都被鄂榭府上空血红的月亮掏空了，他挠了挠头，把书插回架子上，起身为自己找一点吃的。饼干和橙珍勉强能打发空空如也的肚腹，哈尔坐在电视机前有一搭没一搭地换着台，听着千篇一律的电视新闻百无聊赖地开始思考晚餐的内容。没烧完的香薰蜡烛被随手扔进想不起哪个角落，失水凋零的玫瑰被扔进垃圾桶，蔫儿叽叽地垂着头，上面盖上了膨化食品包装袋和削得不太漂亮的土豆皮。水声哗哗地冲刷过哈尔的耳膜，他把盘子上的洗洁精泡沫撇净，抖落陶瓷表面上的水珠，把它们挨个放回橱柜里。  
让人意外的是巴里在五点钟的时候回来了，灰头土脸，面色难看，满身都是浓重的消毒水味。“CCPD出事了，警局里死了人，这是最糟糕的——”他带回来一个好消息和一个坏消息，并且选择先宣布那个坏的，“我们所有人都被拉去检疫中心走了一趟，那感觉实在是太坏了。大部分人被宣告没问题，但是有那么三五个被扣了下来……天哪。”  
哈尔接过他的外套挂在衣架上，思索了一下接道：“所以CCPD现在等于是瘫痪了吗？”  
“还没呢。”巴里走到厨房给自己倒了一大杯水。他咕咚咕咚地灌着，直到最后一滴清水也流进嗓子里才终于解脱似的出了口气：“CCPD不能瘫痪。工作被分散转移了。警局需要几天来进行彻底的消毒，在那完成之前我们被要求在家中待命，随时都会有任务被分派过来，届时我们得自己前往任务地点。”  
哈尔点点头，伸出手想要拍拍巴里的肩膀，却被不着痕迹地闪了过去。伸出的手改变了角度握住了橱柜上的果珍罐子，哈尔低着头摆弄奶粉勺，听着巴里在他身后继续说下去，这次是好消息：“你的申请通过了。”  
“这么快？”搅动橙珍的手停了停。  
“是啊，兵临城下政府也终于变得有效率了。后天你就可以去中心城边境的检疫中心了，然后你就彻底安全了，”巴里转过身来对哈尔比了个手势，脸上挂着个怎么看都有点勉强的微笑，“祝贺你。”  
“嗯。”哈尔应了一声，继续搅拌他的果珍。  
他敏锐地感觉到巴里在极力地躲避他——看啊，他已经迅速地溜回房间里躲避哈尔的视线了。他不愿意接触哈尔的视线，蓝眼睛闪闪躲躲，不是斜向地面，就是望着窗外的天空。肢体接触更是被尽力规避，尽管他们因为一同生活在这个小空间里而无法回避某些必要的互动，但晚些时候他们一起在厨房做饭，连哈尔将铲子递过去的时候巴里都是捏着铁柄接的。这无疑使哈尔不快，可是他并无法改变这种现状——这让他心里的沉闷感又加深了一层。  
另一件被哈尔发觉的事情是巴里明显异常的精神状态：眼神恍惚，无精打采，往哪里一坐就呆愣愣地不动弹了，抱着抱枕窝在沙发上看地板，捧着一杯热水可以在餐桌边靠上半天。哈尔为此感到忧心忡忡，虽然他知道巴里如此颓唐的原因，但他对此无能为力。归根结底这还是因为巴里的擅作主张，是他自作自受，果决而又突然的一张申请把两个人的关系推到了断裂的边缘。  
……也许是因为这个吧。  
与郁郁寡欢的巴里比起来，哈尔反倒是觉得自己逐渐振作起来了。彻底冷静下来后求生的意识浮上了表层，理智站出来平衡情感，他在一种不正常的冷静的亢奋中掏出手机给卡萝发了个短信，手稳得让他自己都觉得可怕。虽然他还是想要抱着那劲瘦有力的腰肢吻那双薄而柔软的嘴唇抚摩那光洁而又紧实的肌理把自己狠狠地埋进他的体内——他想得几乎要发疯——然而终于是选择了克制。  
此时如若依然如胶似漆浓情蜜意，到了分开的时候，那种巨大的痛苦恐怕是要将心脏都撕碎。  
死亡人数一路飙升超过了七万。时钟走过十一点，警局没有打电话来，巴里准备睡觉了。他走进卫生间洗漱，尽力无视架子上的双份毛巾和牙杯里的两把牙刷。冷水泼在脸上刺得他眉眼阵痛，这一刻他突然觉得冷。  
还有一天。  
只有一天了。

当太阳再次升起的时候，中心城被一层邈邈然的雾霭笼罩着。露水照常滚过翠绿的草尖，在鹊鸟的振翅声中滑落进脚下的泥土，消失不见。  
巴里抱着膝盖坐在床上，睡衣外面套着晨衣。窗帘拉开了一半，熹微的晨光透过玻璃窗照进来，在他的肩膀上投下一小块浅浅的光斑。  
他就坐在那儿，静静地听着哈尔起床、洗漱、打开橱柜准备早餐。厨房里飘来暖和的谷物香味，心绪被莫名的紧张裹挟着，他有点喘不过气来。身心状态一日不如一日，虽然如今的他还是和同事们一同奋战在险象环生的第一线（上帝作证，他确实只是个法证官），然而他有一种预感，这种预感是由周身难以消解的疲惫感和无力感生起的，他觉得在不久后的将来自己就会在某一个任务归来的夜晚里倒在冷冷清清的公寓里，再也无法再站起来。CCPD会打来电话，辛格在语音信箱里大呼小叫，然而不会再有人回应他了，也没有人会踩着点步履匆匆地赶到案发现场，不好意思地微笑着对所有人说对不起。  
现在在门外忙碌着的那个人是他最后的挂念了。他只要再撑一天，最后一天，好好地把那个人送走、笑着祝他好运、看他消失在检疫中心戒备森严的大门里，他就可以解脱了。然后他就可以没有任何牵挂地奔跑在每一个需要他的事发现场，出生入死再也没有必要担心那个赋闲在家的人、也没有必要担心自己会无法回到他的身边——  
苍白的手指握紧了胸前的宝石坠子。巴里低下头虔诚地吻了吻那朵璀璨透明的花朵，姿态像是哈尔吻他手背时那样。  
餐桌上依旧被沉默占据着。不用上班的日子早餐的节奏要比以往缓慢得多，然而这样的缓慢并不让人觉得轻松。巴里小口小口地喝着汤，支棱着耳朵等电话铃声响起召唤他冲往前线，好把他从这令人尴尬的沉默中拯救出来。然而这个愿望却始终没能实现，他穿戴整齐地在客厅里坐立不安，看着满屋子溜达的哈尔洗了盘子、打扫了地面、看了新闻，而那该死的铃声还是没有响起。巴里不太舒服地整了整警服衬衫的领子，哈尔看了他两眼，叹了口气，放下手中的书本走到他面前，双臂环抱在胸前。  
“我明天就要走了。”  
“是啊。”巴里咽了口口水，低头对着哈尔的鞋尖，“你最好提前收拾一下东西。”  
“我没多少东西可收拾的。”哈尔顿了顿，“比起这个，你有没有什么话想跟我说？”  
“……没有。”  
“真没有？”哈尔危险地眯起眼睛，往前逼近了一步。巴里条件反射地后退了一下，后知后觉地发现自己被困在了哈尔和墙壁之间。湿热的鼻息喷在他的额角，他开始痛恨起两个人算不上大的身高差了，哈尔低着头把手臂撑在他身侧的墙壁上时他有种被完全地包覆的感觉，空间狭窄得令他不由地心悸，发出轻而急促的喘息。哈尔发觉了他的变化，俯身凑近了那双唇。他能感觉得到气流的颤动，他试探着接近，动作缓慢到几乎凝滞，而巴里没有挣脱，这让他几乎要在心里感谢起上苍来。  
然而下一秒手机铃声突兀地响起，把这好不容易攒积起的气氛煞灭了个干净。巴里猛地醒过神来，一猫腰从哈尔胳膊底下钻了出去，一路小跑到餐桌旁忙不迭地拿起了手机。哈尔用鼻子嗤了一声，眼角的余光投向巴里手里的手机，忿忿地转身抄起车钥匙。  
“我送你去。”哈尔在巴里挂断电话的时候对他说，语气不容拒绝，并且在巴里开口反对之前补上了足够充足的理由，“我也得出门，有些物资需要补充。”  
于是巴里终于又坐在他的副驾驶座了，样子温软乖顺，这令他心里稍微好受了点。巴里不得不一直对哈尔说话——给他指路，这次的事发地点有点远，一家小型银行被抢了，三名歹徒显然对乘人之危这个词有着深刻的理解和体会，这当口警员们正开着警车与他们在空无一人的街道上追逐。  
凯迪拉克开过一个路口，轮胎与刹车片摩擦的刺耳声音从不远处传进他们的耳朵里，随后是砰砰两声，硝烟味儿在空气里危险地扩散开来。巴里大声喊着叫哈尔停车，几乎是他刚从副驾驶座跳下去，拎着塞得鼓鼓囊囊的黑色旅行袋的抢劫犯们就出现在了他的视野中。弃车而逃的劫匪们慌不择路，直直地冲着巴里的方向跑来。  
“不许动，CCPD！”一辆警车呼啸着从后面追过来，艾梅拉从大敞的车窗里探出头来，手里举着枪冲车外的人大声喊，“嘿，拦住他们！”  
巴里迟疑了一秒，迅速地迈开步子冲了上去。一名歹徒大声咒骂着从衣袋里掏出枪来——然而还没等他把枪举起来巴里就脚下发力一个猛扑把他扑倒在地，两个人纠缠在一块在地上翻滚了几圈，顺带着绊倒了第二名歹徒。三个人在地上摔成一团，巴里费力地揪着男人那只握着枪的手让枪口指向天空，冲着他随即赶来的同事们大吼：“抓住他！”  
准备抛下同伴们逃逸的第三名歹徒看起来是三个人中最年轻的那个，至多不过二十岁，脸盘稚嫩得像个发育期的高中生。他转身冲着警察们就是两枪，众人纷纷矮身躲避，这给他争取到了时间，他扔下打空的手枪，撒开腿夺路而逃。  
然而他没能逃出去多远。一双有力的大手猛地扼住了他的喉咙，他发出一声无声的惊叫，双腿一软跌倒在地。卡在脖子上的那双手强硬地拉着他站起来，他惊恐地挣扎着却被牢牢制住动弹不得，那双手的主人在他的脑后发出轻微的喘息声。  
“这可不对啊，小子。”  
“哈尔！”巴里惊愕地喊出声，他本以为哈尔会在他下车后立即离开这里。心绪在看到那个身影的那一刻再次烦乱起来，他还没来得及做出反应，腹部便被他正死死揪着的歹徒挥上了狠狠的一拳。  
“唔！”腹部的剧痛使他条件反射地蜷缩起身体松开手，五官痛苦地皱成一团。那两名歹徒趁机从地上爬起来，逃命之前还不忘捡起地上落着的钱袋子。那个拿着枪的男人冲着哈尔的方向开了一枪——值得庆幸的是他准头不济，哈尔毫发无伤，但他不得不放开了紧缚着的年轻人就地翻滚闪向一边。男人发出野牛一般的怒吼向他冲过来——他们的目标是那辆凯迪拉克，他们需要一辆车来逃脱追捕，而车钥匙正拎在哈尔的手上。子弹已经上膛，另一人也抽出了闪着寒光的、锈迹斑斑的长刀，哈尔握紧了拳头本能地摆出了一个防御的姿势，曾经接受过的训练迅速地在他的脑海里轮过，从三个人之间的空隙里他看见女警从警车里跳下来，巴里用手臂撑起身子对着地面咳得整个胸膛都在颤抖。  
第一个人冲过来的时候他毫不犹豫地侧身一脚扫过去。歹徒吱哇怪叫着失去了平衡，哈尔顺势抓住他手臂给了他一个毫不拖泥带水的过肩摔，把紧随其后的的年轻人也一并砸得仰倒下去。尖利的刀锋向他袭来险险地从夹克的背后擦过，哈尔倒吸了一口凉气，抓准了那人用力过猛重心不稳的时机狠狠地一记直拳，然后是格挡、闪避、再出拳，坚硬的拳头直照着面门砸去，长刀砸在地上发出当啷一声。  
“干得漂亮！”艾梅拉向着这边冲过来，开车的警员也打开车门踉跄着跑下来。哈尔喘息着把那把刀踢得远远的，弯下腰准备把那名被揍得七荤八素的歹徒缚起来，紧接着就听到艾梅拉发出一声尖叫。那声叫喊音调太过高亢以至于他没有听清她在说些什么，但是来自身后的异常气息令他马上直起身转过头去，猛然迎面对上一个黑洞洞的森冷枪口——  
“砰”的一声枪响。  
男人哀嚎着再次倒了下去，手枪掉在身侧，上臂被开了一个血肉模糊的大洞，淋漓的鲜血止不住地从那骇人的洞口里冒出来。一切好像就发生在一瞬间，哈尔被吓了一跳，躺在血泊里惨叫的男人吸引了他三两秒的注意力，随后他像反应过来什么一般猛地转回头，正对上巴里冷冽压抑的眼神。  
那把手枪他是见过的，冷而且硬，带着显出疲态的划痕在壁柜的深处放着，乌鸦般的黑色光泽深深地掩在杂物之间，好多年都没有被动用过的样子。然而现在它正被巴里紧紧地攥在手里——紧紧地，紧到指节突起泛白，紧到手臂肌肉不自觉地痉挛。巴里大口大口地喘息着，碧蓝的眼睛像是北极的冰。哈尔从没见他的眉毛如此紧皱过，眉宇间那深深的痕迹重得抹不开。他端着枪一动不动地伫立在那里，像一座有生命的雕像，半晌，才脱力般地垂下了手臂，低着头咽了口唾沫湿润干到恶心的咽喉。  
这样的场景让哈尔突然觉得鼻子有些发酸。时间稍微一长，他都快忘了，他的小狐狸是个能独当一面的猛兽，甘愿被驯化、在他的怀抱里收起了戒备和疑心，收敛起野性乖乖地做一个漂亮的膝上宠儿，却在他遭遇危险的时候毫不犹豫地亮出许久不曾露出的利齿獠牙，无所畏惧地扑杀上去，四溅的鲜血染湿了赤红柔软的皮毛。  
心脏剧烈地震颤仿佛要跳出胸腔。他大步地走过去，不由分说地一把将巴里搂进怀中。巴里没有抗拒，他喘息着抬起头渴求地吻哈尔的唇角，那双有些干裂的唇马上就被捉住了，哈尔用似乎要将他揉碎在怀里的力度抱着他与他接吻，唇齿交缠激烈得像要把对方吞入腹中，来不及咽下的唾液顺着嘴唇的轮廓滑落下来，湿漉黏腻，带起一阵响亮的水声。  
他们吻得心无旁骛，连警员们押着拷了手铐的劫匪从他们身旁走过都不曾顾及，仿佛世界在下一秒就会毁灭，而接吻是他们此刻能做的唯一的事情。巴里的手指在哈尔的后背上划动着，最终死死地拽住了夹克的下摆，紧握成拳将那较硬质的衣料攥出一道又一道褶子。这次是他输了，输得彻头彻尾。他没能将自己的冷酷坚持到最后，这让他感到绝望，可是吻又是如此的激情甜蜜教人无法抗拒，他急不可耐地吮吸舔舐着哈尔的嘴唇，觉得他可以一直就这样吻到地老天荒。  
等到他们分开的时候，巴里的同事们已经把歹徒们塞进了警车里，并且在那儿等了一会儿了。原本打理妥帖的衬衫在纠缠中变得凌乱不堪，巴里垂下眼扯了扯衣摆，突然不知道该怎么处理眼前的状况。一直靠在车边的艾梅目光在面对面沉默着的两人之间转了几圈，走过来解救了他：“哈尔•乔丹？”  
“是我。”哈尔点了点头，有些奇怪地看了眼这名年轻的女警，觉得自己应该是没有见过她才对。艾梅拉露出一个了然的表情，对着哈尔点了点头：“我们今天会让他早点回去的——把他送回去。你不用担心。”  
“……好的。谢谢。”  
排气管冒出黑蒙蒙的浊气，警车消失在街道的转角。已是下午时分，晴朗的天空显现出与湖面相近的色彩，哈尔站在原地望着警车消失的那个路口，听着血迹在柏油路面上慢慢干涸，心里突然暖融融的，却又有几分微微的沁凉。  
这才是这样的时节里该有的天气。  
他回到车上，打开了GPS。车子跑得有点远了，周遭的景致很陌生，他不知道自己还能不能顺利地找到回家的方向。这里大概是离湖岸比较近，他能在空气里隐隐地嗅到那种不同寻常的土腥味，还有一点淡淡的、潮湿的咸意。他想起自己来到中心城的第一天，他在湖上兜兜转转，让风吹得满身都是凉爽好闻的腥咸味。那味道让他有点迷蒙了，那时他觉得一切简直好得不能再好，崭新的生活就快要开始，未来像一场美妙的梦境一般在不远处向他招手。  
而此刻，令他清醒的，亦是那腥咸的风。

巴里在黄昏即将隐去的时候踏进了家门。钥匙放上鞋柜发出咔哒一声轻响，客厅和餐厅空无一人，他试着呼唤了两声，没有人应答。  
换上拖鞋向屋内走了两步，他发现出门之前关上了的卧室门此刻正半敞着——这让他安心了不少。餐桌上摆着丰盛的饭菜，却是一人份的。巴里看了那张寂寞的餐桌两眼，轻手轻脚地走到卧室门口，推开了门。  
一个结实高挑的人影正坐在他的床沿上，单手端着一本薄薄的书就着夕阳的余晖读着。紫红与橙色交杂的昏暗光线铺在那头微卷的棕发上，飞鸟的影子匆匆地掠过，低垂着的眼帘也沾染上了黄昏的色彩。巴里放松了身体靠上门框，静默着将这幅画面收进眼底，嘴角不由地勾起一个浅浅的笑，没能发现自己的目光究竟有多温柔。  
翻过一页，哈尔将书倒过来扣在床上，转过头来对巴里露出一个微笑：“欢迎回来，小熊。晚饭已经准备好了，你去吃吧。”  
“你不吃吗？”巴里把重心从门框移回到双腿上。哈尔背着光，表情显得不那么清明，然而夕阳在他周身镀上了一圈毛绒绒的温暖的光晕，巴里眯着眼睛看着，觉得自己的眼神渐渐地迷离起来。  
“我吃过了。” 哈尔摇了摇头，重新打开了那本书。巴里咬着嘴唇在门口磨蹭着，有点不甘心地还想要说些什么，哈尔看穿了他的企图，挑起半边眉毛来半是戏弄地威胁：“如果你不想空着肚子被我压在床上狠操一通的话你最好别在我眼前晃悠了，亲爱的巴里。哦对了，走之前麻烦帮我开下灯。”  
巴里瘪了瘪嘴，伸手按开了电灯。光明在一瞬间洒满房间，而窗外玫瑰般的暮色也终于沉沉地隐没，夜幕降临了。  
晚餐很美味，但是巴里却没吃上几口。他托着下巴无意识地拿叉子戳着盘子里的意饺，把鲜红的酱汁搅得一团糟。红酒顺着食道滑入腹中带起微小的温热感，时钟尽职尽责地转动，巴里死死地盯着它，好像能把时间盯得停摆似的。  
在分针安然无恙地走过了至少三十个刻度之后巴里终于放弃了盯停钟表的打算。他心有不甘地放下刀叉，在漆黑一片的餐厅里活动活动僵硬的手腕，把腰上别着的手枪抽出来啪地拍在餐桌上，起身向卧室走去。  
他敲了门，虽然门并没有关，而且那是他自己的卧室。哈尔抬起头来，他手里还拿着那本书，巴里扫了一眼封面，不太满意地发现那又是《鄂榭府崩溃记》。  
“你就不能不看这种书吗？”他忿忿地抱怨，像个极容易不满的少年人。  
“有什么事吗，巴里？”哈尔用一种轻松的口吻和他说话，声线发虚，手上的书页打从夜幕降临起就没有翻动过，“我不是说了要小心一点，不要在我的眼前晃荡吗？”  
巴里不理会他缺乏力度的话语，径直走过去甩掉拖鞋爬上床铺。哈尔无奈地笑着揽住了他，在他蹭过来摩挲自己的胸膛的时候在他耳垂上印下一个吻。  
“这是最后一次了。”他在巴里耳边低声说，“不要想那么多了……最后一次了。”  
他们关上了电灯又打开了床头灯，昏黄的光线让房间里的一切都变得模糊了。衣衫尽数褪去，湿润的唇立誓要吻遍彼此的全身，每一次抚摸每一次声嗟叹都温柔得像是无风时湖面的波涛，热度在紧贴的肌肤间传递，潮红在汗涔涔的皮肤上蔓延开来，艳冶得像彩虹的弧光。  
“哈尔……”巴里的胸膛不停地起伏着。他伸手摸上了哈尔正在他的腿间耕耘的脑袋，手指无法自控地收紧轻拽着那些光滑的发丝。平复不下的喘息令他的声音断断续续，话尾带着颤音，但他还是让那个名字随着火热的气流从唇齿之间一遍一遍地吐出来：“哈尔……哈尔……”  
“我在呢，巴里，我在。”哈尔撑起身子舔吻他的嘴唇，宝石挂坠在动作间滑下巴里的胸口，在颈畔的床单上安静地闪着光。身体的胶着往下一个更深入的阶段推进着，哈尔暂时松开了掐着巴里大腿内侧的手掌，探身在床头柜里摸索着，却被巴里阻拦了。  
“不要用了。”巴里摇着头，眼眉低垂，睫毛阻断了哈尔往他眼睛里望去的视线，“我想感受你。”  
于是他们再次吻在了一起，紧阖的窗帘把所有的光线都拦在了屋内，墙壁、床单、赤裸的躯体、扔在一旁的小说，都被染成了暖和的色调。夜色被隔绝在外，所有的那些凄凉冷寂都与他们毫无关系，在这一夜他们最后一次拥有彼此，最后一次拥有全世界。  
哈尔推着巴里想要让他躺着或者趴在床上，然而巴里不愿意这么做。他几乎是完全不肯松动搂着哈尔肩膀的手臂，任凭哈尔怎么安抚催促都不愿放手。最终是哈尔妥协了，他调整了一下姿势坐在床上，让巴里分开双腿坐在他的怀里，一手托着巴里的臀瓣、一手扶着自己挺立肿胀的阴茎缓缓地插入那个黏腻火热的甬道。  
由于姿势的原因，两个人都不敢用力，吊着一口气小心地动作着，这让这次插入的过程变得很慢。在那硬热的器官终于完全没入狭窄紧致的穴口的时候哈尔松了一口气，紧绷的肌肉放松下来。他抱着巴里的腰身用早已在漫无边际的亲吻里红肿起来的双唇在对方的锁骨上方吮出一个又一个红艳的吻痕，巴里扭动两下好摆脱这种麻痒的触感，伏在哈尔的肩膀上喘了一会儿，好放松自己来适应后穴中无法忽视的饱涨感。  
肠肉不时的收缩像是在吸吮那凶悍的器官似的，被柔软细嫩的内壁包裹的感觉让哈尔下腹的火苗越烧越旺。他轻抚着巴里的后颈，拨弄那条细细的链子，挺动胯部轻轻在那令他无比舒适的甬道里小幅度抽送起来。巴里配合地扭动腰肢，起伏着用敏感的肠肉套弄着对方勃发的欲望，圈着对方脖颈的手臂终于肯撤下一只来，在自己随着动作绷紧的腹肌上按压抚弄着。  
哈尔加深了顶弄的深度，这一举动让巴里发出了更多压低了声音的呻吟。他注意到了巴里向下望着的眼神，还有他覆在小腹上的手，像是要感受他的进入似的，手掌摊开，一动不动安静地贴在汗湿的皮肤上。“进不到那么深的，小傻瓜。”这动作让他觉得可爱得很，哈尔亲了亲巴里的耳垂，从胸腔里发出沉沉的哼笑。巴里摇了摇头，推着哈尔的肩膀让两个人之间的距离拉得稍远了点。下身的动作暂时停下了，哈尔笑着歪了歪头，等着看巴里有什么话要对他说。空气多少变得凉下来，寂静如涓涓细流从床头上淌过，从两人相贴的肌肤上流过，一路流向窗外初晴的月光。  
用着那副缥缈不似真实的语气，巴里开口了。他的语速很慢，咀嚼着那些句子，像是早把思绪存在了舌尖，却又不知道要用什么词汇什么语法来表达。  
“每次我们做爱的时候，我都能感觉得到你，哈尔。不仅仅是你进入我身体然后在那里面顶戳摩擦的感觉，是更多的……更清晰的，我能感觉到你——”  
他抬眼看向哈尔的眼睛，四目相对，一种模糊却又明确的意味在空气里荡漾开来，一圈一圈地扩散，像石子投入宁静的水面，惊破琉璃的镜子，荡起平缓的波澜。他牵起哈尔的手，轻柔但是坚定地让那宽厚的手掌覆上自己的小腹。  
“在这里……”  
温热的皮肤被薄薄的汗水打湿，手掌从滑腻紧实的肌肉上抚过，哈尔任凭他牵着自己的手腕，把那只手向上带向那头金黄的发，停留在额角的太阳穴。  
“这里……”  
手掌顺着那含着浅淡笑意的脸颊一路向下，掌纹摩擦过纤长的脖颈和棱角分明的锁骨，最终在左胸口停下了。鲜活而有力的跳动透过韧性的肌理传递出来，在他掌心下毫无芥蒂地为这具美好而干净的身体输送着生命的活力，血液的颜色在嘴唇上、在眼角边、在吮咬他欲望的穴口处透出来，昭告着鲜红的爱意。  
“……还有这里。”  
我的情欲，我的思想，我的心。  
我的身体，我的灵魂，我的生命。  
不必言明，“爱”已经埋藏于他们存在的每一种形式中了，四目相对他们于彼此的眼中看到了离情依依看到了信任与青睐看到了情欲也看到了无关情欲的眷恋，看到了那波光粼粼的、从此之后再看不到了的东西。  
在泪水夺眶而出之前，哈尔颤抖着吻上了那双带着缱绻笑意的嘴唇。最后的这一个晚上他们终于决定用最温柔的放纵解放自己这些日子以来所有的沉郁与压抑，爱情也好欲望也罢，都溶在被两个人泪水沾湿的微咸的吻里了。夜渐深，也渐渐地冷了，他们紧紧相拥着，喘息呻吟抵死缠绵仿佛要用尽余生所有拥抱的力气。  
他们用尽全力告别，没有笑意也掩不住悲愁的嘴唇厮磨在一起，冷得像火，热得像冰。

清晨五点的飞鸟从电线杆上掠过。中心城的天空因为尘霭和反常的气压而显出灰蒙蒙的一片。街道上一片死寂，仿佛时钟在三点半钟处停摆了，世界静止在黎明前最了无生气的那一刻停滞不前。  
哈尔•乔丹把最后一件T恤塞进了背包里。他没有多少行李，一个军绿色的登山包和揣在夹克内侧口袋里的一串钥匙就是他的全部行装。睡衣被他叠好了放在架子上，他本来应该为原主把它洗好，但是他们把全部的时间都用在了在床单里相互纠缠上，没有人想得起这事。他走进洗手间里对着镜子确保自己看起来健康又强壮，昨晚榨干力气的性爱幸运地没有在他的眼睛下面留下黑眼圈。盥洗台上的牙杯里并排放着的两支牙刷，一支干燥着，另一支带着凉飕飕的湿意。他犹豫了一下，把湿的那支拿了出来，伸手递向了垃圾篓，却又在将要把它扔进去的时候滞了滞，半晌，叹了口气，又把它放了回去。  
“东西都带齐了吗？”  
身后传来熟悉的男声，有一点点沙哑，语调毫无起伏，像是在问他早饭要吃什么。哈尔转过身，看见巴里靠着沙发背站着，睡衣外面套着层晨衣，正抱着胳膊看着他。  
“带齐了。”哈尔从架子上拿起剃须刀，“放心，我没事的。”  
“嗯。”巴里应了一声，声音闷闷的。剃须刀发出滋滋的声响，巴里低着头半是无意识地摆弄着晨衣的带子，把它一圈圈地缠在手指上又解下来，直到那滋滋声停下了才再次开口：“你可以开房东太太的车去检疫点。”  
“正有此意，”哈尔对着镜子端详着自己光洁的下巴，终于要离开这个是非之地、回到他原本的生活了，此时他却觉得高兴不起来，心里空落落的，有种亟待安抚的感觉，“是你开车送我去，还是我自己去？”  
“一起去吧。”巴里脱下晨衣搭在沙发背上，“毕竟还得给房东太太把车开回来。”  
“好。”哈尔点点头，从盥洗台前让开给巴里腾出位置。既然决定了一块出发，他们就需要抓紧时间，一方面是要防止巴里工作迟到（令人欣慰地，CCPD终于恢复了正常工作），另一方面是趁着早上街上人比较少、相对安全——虽然就算是最繁华的时段街道上也几乎不会有人了。  
哈尔穿上他的飞行夹克，从鞋架上拿起挂着的车钥匙，顺便在心里给那位慈祥的老太太画了个十字。其实两个人心里都明白，要不要把车开回来早就已经无所谓了，这不过是一个借口，哪怕只有一分一秒，他们也希望能够在彼此身边待得更长一些。  
终于轮到哈尔坐上副驾驶。路上空无一人，只有政府趁着清晨调运物资的集装箱车，然而巴里还是把车开得很慢。沉默在车厢里晕散开，哈尔透过挡风玻璃直视着前方，清晨的雾霭还没有散去，街道上一片死寂，唯有汽车发动机的声音让这场景与默片有了些区别。  
他们在尽可能地拖延时间，好在一起待得稍久一点，再久一点点，这一点两人都心知肚明。可是他们愚笨地却不知道要拿这多出来的时间做什么——于是他们就只是这么不言不语地在车里坐着，甚至不去看对方一眼，就这样让时光如砂砾般在指缝间飞快地流去。  
当巴里把车子停在检疫中心的门前，哈尔终于无法继续忍受这样无所作为的沉默了。也许是因为终于被迫面临分别在即的事实，他抓住巴里手腕的手用力有些过猛，手指陷进巴里的皮肉里去，在那里掐出鲜亮的红痕。  
“我要走了。”他说，语气像是在央告对方和自己一同前往。  
“去吧，哈尔。一切都会好的。”巴里抬手替哈尔归拢落下的几缕刘海，嘴角扯出一个浅浅的弧度。哈尔倾身过来，像是要吻上他，却又犹疑着停住了。如他这般偏爱行动先于思考的人此刻却在车内狭小的空间里停滞不前了，似有千言万语盘桓在他的唇齿间，在逸出的边缘游移不定，怕惊痛了伤痕累累的心。最终还是巴里抹消了这段太近却也太远的距离，两双唇相贴的感觉是柔软的，微凉，很快又变得温暖起来。他们不约而同地闭上了眼睛，仅凭着嘴唇上的温柔触感最后一次确认着彼此的存在。  
“去吧。”当这个简单而又漫长的吻终于结束，巴里将濡湿的嘴唇贴近了哈尔的耳畔，微弱却清晰的声音低得几乎仅是气流的摩挲，“回去吧，去找你的玫瑰。”  
哈尔最后看了他一眼，把那双玻璃珠子一样的蓝色眼眸深深地印在脑海中，随后他拉开车门，向着那被重重的栅栏和电网守卫的大门走去。  
那扇门之后，是全新的生命。

进入检疫中心的时候，天才蒙蒙亮，而从另一扇门中走出来的时候，夕阳已经在黛色的群山中掩去了自己的光辉。卡萝扑进他的怀里泣不成声，他抱着等他归来等得心力交瘁的女孩闻言软语地安慰着，感觉整个世界连同他自己都是那么的不真实。药剂的酸涩味紧紧地环绕着他，和卡萝温和甜蜜的香水味溶在了一起，熏得他昏昏沉沉。  
卡萝揽着他的胳膊带着他朝从前他们一起买的轿车走去，抽了抽鼻子脸上露出了疲惫的笑意。哈尔要求由自己来开车（卡萝看上去已经很累了），但是被拒绝了。于是他坐进了副驾驶的座位，茂密的树影在他身侧快速地后退着，汽车飞速地行驶着，把噩梦般的中心城连带那乱石嶙峋的湖岸、阴冷湿润的空气、房东太太的小蛋糕、被采掘得空荡荡的矿坑和酒吧吧台上摆着的书本一并远远地抛在后头。似乎还有什么，但是哈尔混沌的大脑已经想不出来了，夜里所有的东西都是暗的，一片又一片的影子从他的眼前滑过，令他昏昏欲睡。  
月光从天窗照进来，被玻璃隔得模糊了，迷迷蒙蒙的一片。总有个念头固执地盘踞在哈尔的脑子里，那就像是夜空中的一粒星子，明明就在那里，睁大了眼睛却又无法看清。  
一直到路旁的标牌告诉哈尔他已经离开了威斯康辛州 的地界，他才终于想起那种感觉是什么。那是种在现实的胁迫里变得浅淡了的戚哀，来源于对命运的无可奈何，掺杂着从这一刻起便再无法言说的情愫，如同一层薄薄的雾，萦绕在心头，无法弥消。环绕着半盈的月的流云静谧地合抱成一个阴阳鱼的形状，弧线沉稳而又优柔。哈尔怔怔地看着，突然低下头，像是被那银白的微光刺痛了眼眶。  
直到最后一刻，他也没能知道巴里的电话号码。


	2. 霍乱 （中篇）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 虽然可能有些令人难以接受，但是抱歉，这就是它的结局。  
> 典型的我的风格，重气氛和情感的缓慢积聚，而轻剧情……实在是没有什么情节可说，主线情节也很好猜。  
> 说句老实话我对它并不算满意，这种感觉随着修改次数的增加一点点地强烈起来。如果您喜欢这篇文章的话，我在此真诚地感谢您的赞赏。
> 
>  
> 
> 如果您对这个结局感到不满意，请向后翻，进入结局2。  
> 结局2独立于正文，在剧情上承接正文故事。
> 
>  
> 
> 在此献上本文的第二个阅读推荐BGM：
> 
> Rachel Taylor 《light a fire》
> 
> 如果说《野玫瑰》是同文章一样，从哈尔的角度看巴里、看整个故事，那么《light a fire》就是从巴里的角度来体会这一切。希望能为您带来不同的阅读体验。  
> 感谢约书亚给我推荐这首直击人心的歌曲。  
> 祝阅读愉快。

收到那个包裹时，距离宝石双城的那场浩劫已经过去整整一年了。  
那大概是本世纪人们经历过的最可怖的阴影之一。短短的半个月时间里，宝石双城失去了她几乎五分之一的人口。郊外建起的焚化炉火光冲天，遍地萧索中人们在新立起的纪念碑前哀悼他们的亲人和挚友。没有坟墓，因为没有尸体被留下来；也没有墓碑，因为公墓里并没有那么多的位置。  
瘟疫来势汹汹，走得倒也快。如今的新闻有时还会关注一下中心城的恢复状况，引起人们几声啧啧的嗟叹。然而嗟叹过他们便马上忘了，自己离中心城那么远，生活的安定始终未被打破，没有被恐惧与绝望攫取过的心里存有的不过是无甚用处的同情与怜悯。至于那些亲身经历过的人，对他们来说，这大概会是一辈子的梦魇，然而再怎么伤再怎么痛，它终究是慢慢过去了。中心城在缓缓地振作精神，人们擦干了眼泪重建自己的生活，并让一切逐渐回到它应有的轨道上去。  
不管怎么样，我们都必须要好好活下去。  
大概是交通和邮政受到的影响还没有完全消散，那个包裹比它所应该的晚到了些时日。也许是晚了半个月，也许是晚了更长时间，哈尔的视线扫过发出时间，随后滞留在了发送地址上。  
他愣怔了一下。白纸黑字明晃晃的词汇让他眼前有一瞬间的晕眩，太多清晰却又模糊的画面从他脑海中闪过，有人在笑——那笑声很轻，轻得几乎听不见，但是那声音确实无比清晰地印在他的脑海里，形貌分明像书脊上凹陷的镌刻。还有人在哭，哭声和嘶吼声混杂一处，风中腥咸的气味像锥子一样朝他的太阳穴刺来，令他猛地颤栗了一下，思绪清醒过来。  
“哈尔？你之前跟我说的飞行高度我考虑过了，我……哦。”卡萝从浴室里出来了。瞥见哈尔手中的包裹，她莞尔一笑，穿着浴袍，从背后贴过来，湿漉漉的带着水汽：“这是从哪里来的？它被寄到费里斯来了，地址只写了费里斯航空，也没有留联系方式，但是收件人是你，我就把它带回来了。”  
“中心城。”哈尔回答，言简意赅。他突然觉得嘴唇很干燥，一股莫名的烦乱感油然而生，他也许知道这是为什么，但是又说不清。卡萝愣愣地看着他，片刻之后反应过来，脸上挂上了一丝温和的微笑。她侧过头吻了吻哈尔的脸颊：“嘿，你不拆开来看看吗？”  
哈尔的双手迟疑了一下，拆开了包裹。里面的东西出乎意料的简单，只有两个信封，一个扁扁的，似乎是装着信件，而另一个被不知道什么东西撑起一小块。他犹豫了一下，不知是谁给他寄了这封信，又不知该不该当着卡萝的面把它拆开来阅读。  
他的内心里隐隐有一种期待，这期待不太剧烈，淡蓝色的，大约是经历过那么些事情后心境变得平淡了，又或者是怕期待太大，等到落空的时候失望也太大。他没有跟卡萝提起过多少中心城里发生的事情，尽管她不止一次旁敲侧击地问起。有些次她甚至直截了当地向他正面发问——诚然哈尔的表现并不像很多从那城市幸运逃离的人那般精神紧张、面临崩溃，相反他似乎很平静，在休养了一段时间之后迅速地回归了原本的生活状态，除了多少有些疲态与不在状态之外没有太多不良表现。如果要说有什么不同的话，那大概就是他去酒吧的次数明显少了很多，卡萝曾经不止一次看到他在很昏暗的暮光里坐在床上看书，棕色的发丝染上暧昧的橘红，或者站在窗口静静地看着窗外的夜色，那身影隐隐地透着一股无法消解的寂寥，像是在出神，又像是若有所思。  
每一次的旁敲侧击都被用调笑和插科打诨圆滑地绕过去了，而那些正面的发问也被叹息和规避回绝。哈尔对在中心城的经历的闭口不提令卡萝感到担心，她知道哈尔的心里肯定有些放不下的东西——支撑他面对那些日子的凄风苦雨，却又令他在离开之后久久不能释怀。  
她在心里叹了口气，伸手拿起那封信，放到哈尔的手心。哈尔转过头在她的额头上亲了一下，信封发出轻轻的嗤啦一声，破碎得整齐的纸边泛起毛糙的碎屑。他抖开那页薄薄的信纸，卡萝趴在他的肩头，染成玫瑰色色的指甲在他的手臂上轻轻地滑动着。哈尔深吸了一口气，觉得内心深处那股期待感愈发地不安定起来。他定了定神，带着一丝隐约的不真实感对上了那陌生的字迹。

哈尔：  
嘿，好久不见。  
你最近怎么样？联系不到你，有点担心，但是我想你应该不会有什么事的，你是哈尔•乔丹对嘛，你那些精彩绝伦的飞行事迹我可都记得很清楚呢！  
不大知道该怎么组织语言，我还真没怎么写过信，如果有哪里不对的话，别见怪啦。  
中心城现在已经好多了。虽然还是有点空空荡荡的……就算政府出台了优惠政策，也没有几个人愿意从别的城市迁进来。我们专业复课比别人迟了，据说是有几门必修课的讲师不在了，还有几名教授辞职搬出了中心城。真是让人没办法啊……不过加西亚蓝已经恢复营业了，老板跟熟悉的伙计们都还活着，这也是不幸中的万幸了。罗拉也活着，不过不跳舞了，也不再化那么重的妆了。这些天酒吧里来了个叫琳达的女孩，我跟她聊得不错，我觉得她的性格有点像维安娜……你还记得维安娜吗？她没撑得过去，她的妹妹现在和佩什卡的父母一起住。  
前一阵子治安真的不怎么好。在那段日子里，你知道，CCPD牺牲惨重，元气大伤好久都没缓过来。我不太想去回忆，不过，嘿，一切都在好起来不是吗？最近天气晴得很呢，天气也暖和，整个人都觉得精神抖擞。要我说，这季节最适合出游，要不是我还要上课，我绝对要去海滨城玩上一圈。  
也没有太多可聊的，就说这么多吧，不知道你的详细地址我还真有点担心包裹会寄丢呢……要是真的丢了我的良心一定会把我自己掐死的。  
一段时间之前我受托把这个交给你，实际上我不知道我应不应该这么做，所以抱歉我直到现在才发出这个包裹……你们的书还在柜台上放着呢，看样子是不打算拿回去了？我也不打算把它拿到别的地方去了，再过个十年二十年的说不定就成了一个爱情传奇了呢。一定会的。加西亚蓝的招牌故事，耶。  
为所有的活着的人和逝去的人祈祷。  
祝好。  
你真诚的朋友 沃利•韦斯特

片刻的沉默。卡萝悄悄地观察着哈尔，他脸上没有笑容，也没有悲戚，那双深邃的眸子只是低低地垂着，大概是光线的原因，卡萝觉得里面没有多少光亮。只见他平静地将信纸折好，与信封一起放到一边，手上的动作很沉稳。而后他拿起第二个信封，那看上去稍有些不符合它尺寸的质量感，沉甸甸的令手指感到一阵不应有的压迫。这压迫感令哈尔的动作有了一瞬的停顿，但他没有迟疑过久。撕开信封的裂帛声轻微而分明，他摊开手掌，把那沉甸甸的信封拿起往手心里倒了倒。  
在那冰凉的触感沉重却又悠然地落上手心的时候，海滨城的夜风悄然止住了呜鸣。金属和矿物碰撞的泠泠声像是从很远的地方传来，在时间与耳膜的空隙里激起层层叠叠的回音。然而那分明是没有什么声音的，链坠落在手掌心像一根鸿毛落进深深的雪里，或许是带起了细小的摩挲，然而亦是在两人平缓的呼吸中和钟表机械的滴答中轻不可闻了。  
掌心里，一块指节大的链坠静静地躺着。安稳的绿和清澈的蓝温柔地合抱着，晶莹的弧光亲吻着彼此，亲昵而又疏离。小小的花朵在正中心俏皮地对他眨了眨眼，哈尔被那耀眼的银白闪得条件反射地闭了一下眼，再缓缓睁开时，每一颗花瓣都在对他露出毫无芥蒂的微笑，那近乎全然无垢的纯洁晃得他意识一片模糊。疏离的小小色块在他的眼前逐渐地融化开了，那一段镂刻着缱绻纹理的距离被弥消，松绿和宝蓝终于合在了一起，亲密无间，一丝丝一寸寸相融、相互渗透着。光线棱角分明的折射变得温和了，轻轻地抚摸着他的眼睑和睫毛，仿佛有千言万语要向他倾诉，却又在时与空的沉湎中寂静无声。  
视野中只剩下迷离的斑驳色彩。哈尔茫然地眨了眨眼睛，视线变得清晰的那一瞬有什么凉凉的液体滴落在手心，沾湿了链坠丝缕虬结的白金底座。  
他怔怔地望着那个小小的、价值不菲的宝石坠子。他记得与它的每一次相遇——他当然记得——阳光下的城史馆、半梦半醒之间迷蒙的思绪、员工宿舍里慌张无助的小姑娘、那人白皙却火热的脖颈、他线条分明的锁骨和紧实滑腻的胸膛，不止一次地，他在那里留下过鲜红的吻痕，还有那双温暖的嘴唇，温暖又刻薄，每一声叹慨每一个吐息都吹拂在他的心脏，留下湿漉漉的温热痕迹，久久地不肯褪去。  
又有几滴泪水，挣脱了眼眶的束滴落下去。微咸的液体打在那块打磨得精致的蓝宝石上，盘桓着立住了脚，于是那透明的蓝就有如一只深邃而澄澈的眼睛，泪水在其中打转，将落未落，不知归处。  
……在这吻遍了熏风的海滨城的夜里他突然觉得冷，一股凄怆的清寒从眼底里从心头上悄然升起，随着温热的血液流遍了四肢百骸。如果可以谁不想做你北风里的蒹葭你醉梦里的天涯，然而蒹葭飘过絮便被伐走烧成了暖炉里的碳灰，酒清了梦醒了也再不能任性地把天涯当作安定的家。  
他抬起头来，茫然四顾。周围的景致都是他熟悉的，他的公寓、他的卧室，他相恋多年的女友正满脸担忧地看着他欲言又止；窗外是他生于斯长于斯的城市，华灯初上，独属于夜晚的喧嚣正缓缓升起，人们大笑呼和，音乐声和汽笛声交织在一起，欢愉的情绪渗进每一个毛孔。  
……然而这不对。他愣愣地想道，心中有一块小地方突然地、莫名地被掏空了，呼呼地灌着冷风。这不对，少了什么东西。他试着从他周遭的事物里找出点什么去填补那块小小的空缺，然而那所有的缤纷喧闹所有的宁谧嘈杂都兀地离他远去了，一片如从水中传来般模糊延宕燥乱声响中只有他和他手心里带着丝丝凉意的坠子依然沉静，依旧清晰。  
都是凄风败柳，悲切又往何处悲切去。  
溃败感排山倒海般涌来。哈尔低下头，紧紧阖着双眼无法抑制地抽噎着让泪水如断了线的珠子般大滴大滴地砸下来。卡萝温柔地环抱住他的腰背，哈尔用力地回抱住她，手臂收紧到几乎用上了毕生拥抱的力气。眼泪在柔软浴袍的肩头上氤氲开来留下深色的痕迹，海滨城最不羁最英勇的飞行员此刻哭得像个孩子，脊背不住地颤抖着，喉中溢出的呜咽声像是拼命压抑，又像是已经全盘放弃。链坠被狠狠地握着，分明的棱角刻进发白的手心，疼痛感愈发分明，可他不愿放松手上的力度，那疼痛感告诉他他还活着，而活着的感觉是如此的残忍而又令人感动到连遍身的颤栗都停止不了。  
“没事的，哈尔，都会好的。”卡萝在哈尔的耳畔低语着，她也在轻轻地颤抖，哀伤的气氛席卷了她，搭在哈尔后背的手指屈起又松开，指节上订婚戒指闪着银白的微光，“我会一直在你身边的。”  
窗户外的喧嚣逐渐回来了。时钟发出喑哑的机械声，也许是二十分钟后，也许是三十分钟后，哈尔终于从卡萝的肩上抬起了头，脸上带着纵横交错的泪痕平复着还有些不匀的喘息。  
“你真是一如既往的让人有安全感，亲爱的。”哈尔轻轻抽了抽鼻子，笑着执起卡萝的手在她指背上落下一个吻。他的笑容还是有些无力，但是卡萝还是觉得放心了许多。于是她也露出了笑容，假装嗔怒地揪着哈尔一撮刘海拽了拽：“你也是一如既往的不让我省心啊，试飞员先生。”  
“抱歉。”哈尔露出一个歉意的表情——以往他多是会毫无诚意地借着道歉的名头试图跟她打情骂俏的，乍一见那双幽深的眸子里映出真诚的内疚，卡萝稍稍愣了一下，随即笑开了。  
“我猜今晚我有幸听到这个项链的故事？它真美。”  
“是啊。挺好看的。”哈尔沉沉地叹了口气，侧了侧身靠上床头柜，顺手搂过卡萝，亲了亲她的脸颊，“好吧，大概我也确实应该告诉你了……”  
那天晚上他说了很多，对着卡萝，又或者对着空气或是不知道什么一刻不停地说了很久，像是要把心里积压的思绪一股脑地倾倒出来似的，将那些阴暗却带着异样的暖意的日子全数和盘托出。卡萝靠在他身边，安静地听着，殷红的指尖有一下没一下地摩挲着哈尔的衣袖。从那思路不大清晰、有些颠三倒四的讲述中她听到了太多复杂的感情——纠葛的和淡然的，坦然的和隐匿的，温吞的和激烈的，温软的和悲恸的……千丝万缕像夏洛在门的一角织起的网，柔软而坚韧。然而那样的网终究还是会被岁月的尘沙抚碎，埋进泥土里，当卡萝听到故事的结局——如果那也可以称之为结局的话——她心下已经了然。  
当最后的讲述也飘飘然落进夜色里，房间内重新归于寂静，时钟指针的影子在日光灯下摇曳不定。沉默在机械的滴答声里滞留了一会儿，半晌，卡萝收回了投向不知名远方的目光，用一声淡淡的叹息打破了它。  
“如果可能的话，”她发出一声长长的、幽幽的喟叹，放松身体趴在了哈尔的胸膛，“我很想认识一下这个巴里。”  
“你不介怀吗？哦那我还是挺高兴的……嗯，你会喜欢他的，还有他衬衫的颜色。”哈尔轻轻笑了一下。他的脸色看上去好多了，神采又回到了他的眼睛里，那双棕褐的眸子亮亮的，还留着一些泛红的水光，然而那般的悲戚已经淡去了。  
卡萝挑了挑眉。她怎么会介怀——她几近是能够理解那种绝境中相互依偎的情绪的（更别说那时她和哈尔实际确实是分手了的），虽然也许她无法彻底地了解两个人的心境，但她打心底里感谢巴里的出现，感谢他给了哈尔灾祸时的精神支持，更感谢他为了让哈尔活下来而作出的一切努力。如果可能的话她真的很想见见他，她想他大概是那种相处起来很舒服的类型，他们会成为朋友，谈天说地，泡在酒吧里，一起嘲笑哈尔搞出的乌龙事情。  
虽然大概已经不可能了。  
“很晚了。睡吧。”于是他说，并给了对方一个安抚的吻。  
这是哈尔第一次对卡萝——对任何人——说起他在中心城的经历，也是最后一次。那些记忆被他与链坠一同搁在了小小的锦盒里，放进最深层的柜子里，上了锁，落了尘，璀璨的宝石不见天日。没有人知道他是否还挂念着那双颜色如水天相接般的眼睛，只见到他再平常不过地上班、下班、忙里偷闲，一架又一架的飞机、一瓶又一瓶的啤酒、一个又一个被欲望和柔情浸染的夜晚，日子悄然过去，与往常别无二致。只是当他婉拒了卡萝想要一件狐裘大衣的要求，那双眼里似乎闪过了些什么东西，映着眼前曾经鲜活过的、火红而柔软的毛发，带着半分薄凉半分惆怅，转瞬即逝，消散在了海滨城腥咸而清爽的海风里。  
从那以后，所有的那些心照不宣所有的那些欲言又止，都再没听他提起。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我想我可能需要再次道歉。  
> 没有结局的故事和有结局的故事，您喜欢哪一个？  
> 作为赔礼，我在此献上第三个结局。实际上在这篇文还只是个脑内的概念的时候，我只考虑过结局1，即正文结局。然而随着思路的不断扩展，这三种结局方式变得愈发难以取舍。于是我以这种方式把它们全部都保留了下来。希望您能喜欢。
> 
>  
> 
> 如果您对这个结局感到不满意，请向后翻，进入结局3。  
> 结局3独立于正文和结局2，在剧情上承接结局2故事。
> 
>  
> 
> 在此献上本文的第三个阅读推荐BGM：
> 
> 最终幻想系列 《优しい思い出》（纯音乐）
> 
> 如果您已经从我说的两个角度体会过这个故事了，那么，试试以一个完全中立的、局外人的视点去看它吧。  
> 虽然可能有些繁琐，这个本子实际上是安排了3x3的阅读体验：第一遍阅读，《野玫瑰》，哈尔视角思维，止于正文结尾；第二遍阅读，《light a fire》，巴里视角思维，止于结局2；第三遍阅读，《优しい思い出》，上帝视角思维，止于结局3。《优しい思い出》这首乐曲本身也由三个段落构成，它给我带来的触动几乎是令人心惊的，质朴而恢弘，宁静而令人禁不住潸然泪下。也许我的笔力还远达不到令您有阅读第三遍的欲望，但是这首乐曲，我是诚心诚意地希望您能静下来听一听。  
> 也算是个小小的私心吧。  
> 祝阅读愉快。

浓妆艳抹的女孩子们叽叽喳喳地从吧台处走开时沃利•韦斯特松了一口气，利落地收拾了杂乱的沾着各色口红印的玻璃杯、擦净略显凌乱的吧台，给自己倒了一杯柠檬水。她们这一走，吧台前就一下子空旷起来，琳达从卡座区婷婷袅袅地绕过来，在沃利的眼前坐下了。  
“今天晚上也是够忙的，嗯？”  
“是啊。”沃利耸了耸肩，推给她一小杯甜樱桃酒，“要我说女孩子消耗起鸡尾酒来简直不要太快——并不是说我跟不上，你知道我很快的，不过要是她们要是喝酒的速度都像巴里这么缓慢，我就会轻松多了。”  
坐在一旁的金发男人眼神一转，发出一声不太赞许的“噢”。从之前便一直坐在吧台边的罗拉扭头看着他，放下手中的书本半掩着嘴发出嗤嗤的轻笑。  
“你再这样污蔑我的悠闲的话，我可就不会再帮你改论文了。”端起杯子朝沃利晃了晃，巴里玩笑似的出言威胁。沃利立马配合地举起双手作投降状，满脸戏剧化的惊恐表情令看好戏的琳达哈哈大笑出声。罗拉饶有兴趣地看着他们，假装嫌弃地“啧啧啧”地将视线移开去，却在目光触及人潮熙攘的舞池中某一处时兀地愣住了神。  
“……嘿，你们该看看这个。”她愣愣地望着那个方向，过了好一会儿才抬起手来向自顾自笑着的几个人勾了勾，“那是不是……？”  
“什么？”巴里闻言转过头来，脸上还带着笑容。他顺着罗拉的视线望过去，起初他并没有发现什么值得注意的，不过是手拉手挤开人群的小女生、摇晃着手里酒瓶的半醉的大汉、穿着收身连衣裙的妆容精致端整的女人、还有她身边那个穿着熟悉的飞行夹克的……  
杯底在吧台上磕出清脆的一声。沃利不解地望向巴里，却见他身体僵直、眼睛怔怔地望向舞池的对面，笑容悄然而迅速地从他脸上隐去了，取而代之的是浅淡却又清晰的惊愕，半晌后添上一丝丝的清苦与惆怅，氤氤氲氲爬上眉宇间结了网。  
“嘿巴里，怎么了？”沃利叫了他一声，但没有得到回应。他有些奇怪地也望了过去，在看到那个熟悉又陌生的身影时愕然瞪大了眼睛。  
“我的妈呀……”他长大了嘴巴，目瞪口呆地盯着那抹穿着飞行夹克的身影，震惊得几乎说不出话来，“我……不对，你……他……”  
最先反应过来的是罗拉。她果断地站起身来，在琳达好奇的询问声里捋了捋短而细碎的黑发，用力地拍了拍还在发愣的沃利的手臂，挺直了腰杆朝着舞池对面走过去。沃利被这一拍唤得醒过神来，收敛了表情戳了戳巴里的肩膀：“嘿，巴里，你不是说今晚想早点睡，要早些回去吗？”  
“我没说过。”巴里收回了眼神。他转回来，面对着吧台，看起来有一点点的不耐烦：“你没必要急着赶我回去，沃利。”  
沃利尴尬地“呵呵”干笑了两声，趁着巴里低头啜饮给了琳达一个“先回避一下”的眼神。聪慧的女孩立即会意，端着自己的杯子悄悄地移动到了方才坐过的卡座区，眼睛却还是一直向吧台这边瞥着。沃利把酒杯给巴里续满，一遍祈祷罗拉能够拖住哈尔，一边试探性地问道：“你想见他吗？”  
“说不上想，不过也说不上不想吧。”巴里耸耸肩，端起酒杯一饮而尽。这话听起来有些奇怪的别扭，然而他垂着眼皮，看不见他的眼神沃利不大能确定他是否言不由衷。  
“第一年里我学着不去想他、不去梦见他，第二年结束的时候我已经能够偶尔平静地回忆他而不让自己觉得太悲伤，”巴里晃了晃酒杯，示意满上，“已经过去三年了，沃利。现在的生活很平静也很充实，我还有什么理由要为……唔，这样的意外会面而感到不安呢？”  
沃利翻了个白眼。“但愿如此。”他嘟哝着。一个面容漂亮而英气的女人在巴里旁边的座位上坐下了，沃利挂上灿烂的笑容迎上去：“晚上好，喝点什么？”  
“橙汁就好，谢谢。”女人手指轻扣吧台，蜷曲的长发在酒吧游移闪耀的灯光下显得柔顺而优美。然后，令人有些惊讶地，她转向了坐在她身旁的巴里，眼神流过他手里的酒杯、他的衬衫、他的脖颈，最后停在了那双碧蓝的眼睛上。  
“那么，你就是巴里了？”  
“……诶？”巴里微微睁大了眼睛，一时搞不清楚这是怎么一回事。他那副茫然又带点无辜的样子令对方不禁莞尔，纤长白净的右手伸到巴里面前。  
“终于见到你了。我是卡萝•费里斯，或者说现在应该是卡萝•乔丹……叫我卡萝就好。”  
巴里张了张嘴，像是想说什么，但什么声音也没能发出来。他近乎呆滞地望着卡萝，从前哈尔的那些描述渐渐与眼前的女人重合起来，合成的画面带着略微的重影，在他的眼前晃来晃去令他有些目眩神迷，直到看不下去的沃利在吧台里发出一声重重的咳嗽，他才猛然间回过神来。  
“啊……很高兴认识你，卡萝。”他定了定神，回握住那只手，“巴里•艾伦，叫我巴里就行。”  
“哈尔说得对，我的确很喜欢你衬衫的颜色。”卡萝收回手，打趣道。然而巴里无暇顾及她对自己今天这身浅粉色衬衫的调侃，他只是让目光追随着卡萝收回去的手一路触及到她微微隆起的小腹。紫色的衣裙柔滑地包裹着卡萝腰腹圆润的线条，一只手轻轻抚摸着那处，动作好似是已经养成习惯。  
“你们……？”  
“四个月了。”卡萝笑笑，“我们都希望是个男孩。哈尔喜欢男孩，而且如果是个小公主的话，他肯定会把她宠上天。”  
“说得没错。”巴里终于也笑起来，发自内心地，“他肯定会的。”  
沃利端来了橙汁。卡萝道了声谢谢，接过来喝了起来。一时没有人说话，随性又悠扬的爵士乐飘荡在两个人之间，带着酒精的气味和橙子的酸甜，缓缓地、却不容抗拒地渗进心里去。  
“所以，”巴里犹豫了一下，还是开口了，“你们是怎么知道我……呃……”他比划了个手势，多少有点尴尬。当时是他叫沃利把链坠给哈尔寄去，还让他不要在信里提及自己。虽然也没有明确地表达自己已经不在人世的讯息（他的目的也并不在此），但这确实是个相当鲜明的误导。  
卡萝闻言，低下头叹了口气：“他的确以为你死了，巴里。你不该那样做的，这么多年来我都没有见过他那么伤心的样子，说是肝肠寸断大概都不为过。”她的语气里带了点谴责，巴里为此露出歉疚的表情。卡萝瞥了巴里一眼，把他眼底的内疚和悲哀都看得清楚。在心里暗暗不舍了一下，她接着说道：“这纯粹是个意外，我们都没想到。前些天我们去哥谭旅游，顺便拜访了哈尔的一个年龄较长的朋友。恰好有位碶石城的大学教授也在那里，闲聊中他不经意地跟我们提到了你——当时我和哈尔都觉得难以置信，这太不可思议了巴里，如果我们没有恰好在那个时候去到哥谭、遇见那位教授的话，我们可能永远都不会知道你还活着，还好好的。”  
……哥谭？碶石城？巴里微微一怔，随即反应过来，心下有了些无奈：是阿兰和杰伊啊。哈尔会认识阿兰，这确实是他怎么也想不到的。于是他只得勉强地笑笑，试图扯开话题：“哥谭可当真不是个适合旅游的地方，这么些年过去了哈尔选旅游地点的功力还是没有长进啊。”  
然而卡萝没有让他如愿。她喝了一口橙汁润润喉咙，在对方惊讶的眼神里继续说下去：“我执意要来中心城，就是为了见你一面，巴里。我没有什么别的意思——我只是想见见你，跟你说声谢谢，感谢你在那些日子里给予他的支持，没有你的话他不可能再安然地回到我身边……”  
“别这么说，卡萝。”巴里低声说，喉咙一阵干涩，“就算没有任何人陪伴他支撑他，他还是可以挺过来的，你了解他的——”  
“就是因为我了解他。”卡萝毫不客气地打断了他，“你没有见过，他在酒吧里跟人打起来的时候从来不顾忌自己受了多少伤，向对方挥拳头远比让自己少挨几拳重要。还有那些不知道是炫技还是纯粹觉得好玩的危险飞行动作，他明明清楚那些都是还在调试阶段的原型机，不止一次他都不得不弃机跳伞，我甚至觉得他一直到现在都毫发无伤真的是命大。像他这种人，无畏到了极点，鲜少会考虑自己的生命，而这却也恰恰成了他的弱点。他需要有所牵挂，巴里，只有当他有所牵挂，他才会为了那份牵挂而变得珍惜他自己……”  
巴里沉默地听着，端起酒杯，发现它已经见底了。他忽然觉得无言以对，一股仓皇的无力感从内心深处涌上来，淹没了日复一日砌起夯实的湖坝。他长长地舒了一口气，掌跟抵着额头，手肘撑在吧台上，阖起眼睛低下头去。有什么小而坚硬的东西被放在他手边的吧台上，叮的一声，尾音仓促地停下，延音被掐灭在生硬冰凉的台面里。  
“我没有告诉哈尔，擅自把它带来了。”卡萝的语调很温柔，像南方城市春夏之际微醺的风，带着海潮的沙沙声，敲击着巴里的耳膜，“我希望我没有做错。虽然可能我不是很擅长表达，但我是真心希望你们两个都能好好的。”  
“我知道，卡萝，我知道。”巴里喃喃着，声音轻得像在梦中，“……你没有做错。谢谢你。”  
不必抬头，他也知道那是什么。那个因为一时的狠心而被塞进中转人手里的小小链坠，纯洁的，透明的，带着哈尔掌心的温度和自己胸腔的热度，美得像个不被俗世看好的爱情故事，有纠葛的背景和旖旎却又洁净的色彩。现在它又回到自己的手上了，复习过那双宽厚的、骨节分明的手的掌纹，又回到了这片澄澈而不浓丽的天空下静静地闪光。  
当巴里终于抬起头时，卡萝已经离开了。他望着吧台上的链坠出神，在他的身侧，穿着老旧夹克的男人走过来，坐在了卡萝方才坐过的位子上。  
“嗨。好久不见。”他看起来有点局促，眼神在酒架与面前的吧台之间飘忽不定。  
“嗨，好久不见。”巴里把视线移向身边的人。他强迫自己这么做，虽然可能有些艰难，但他还是做到了。哈尔深吸了一口气，转过身来面对着巴里，四目相对的那一刻太多的情绪电光石火般从他们眼波里闪过，那不过就是一瞬间，然而他们都读懂了，所有的那些心照不宣所有的那些欲言又止，都在这一个眼神里化开了。于是所有那些想要说的、不知道该不该说的、不知道是否真的确凿的话语都没有说出口，他们静静地在彼此身上找寻着三年的时光留下的印记，沃利默不作声地端上一杯around the world，远处的罗拉靠着柱子指着哈尔的后背对他摇了摇头。  
巴里是首先移开目光的那一个。对方幽暗的瞳孔仿佛黑洞般拉扯着他令他不由自主地就要陷进去，他及时脱开了，心有余悸地别开了脸。“恭喜你啊，”他扯出一个笑脸，手里端着半空的杯子轻轻摇晃着，“怎么样？要做父亲了的感觉如何啊？”  
“挺……特别的。”哈尔耸了耸肩，“肩上的责任突然重了起来。”他摆弄着面前那杯绿雾般的鸡尾酒，眼神落上两人中间那块宝石坠子，略微怔了一下，随即释然般地放松了肩膀，嘴角勾起柔和的弧度。  
“它真好看。”他伸出手指去拨弄那块儿坠子，平整光滑的表面凉凉的，但是并不让人觉得难受，“就是被寄回来的时候，着实吓了我一跳。”  
“……我的错。对不起。”巴里偏了偏头。大概是宝石反射的光映在了哈尔的眼睛里，那深不见底的眸子显得温柔了很多，让巴里没了下坠的顾虑，托着腮凝望着。他曾无数次望进过那双眼睛里——他在里面看到过专注、认真、爱慕、担忧、无奈、悲哀、绝望，还有很多他不知道该如何描述的东西。哈尔发现了他的目光，他抬起头来，两人再次相望的那一刻他们都露出了会心的微笑。  
已经不需要更多言语了。  
直到哈尔的指腹抚上自己脸颊的那一刻巴里才发现原来自己的眼眶已经湿润了。他有些慌张地眨眨眼睛让那些微咸的液体逆流回去，熟悉的体温在脸颊上摩挲令他内心深处某一个角落几乎喜极而泣。  
“别哭啊，小熊。”哈尔轻轻抚摩着巴里的脸颊，从眉梢到眼角，再到有些干燥的唇角，指腹压上去轻轻地按揉着。他眼里的悲戚终于如同曾经的许多日子里那般汇聚成了可见的光，优柔得几乎不像他。拿起项链的手谨慎而又坦诚，他用与上一次别无二致的动作将细细的白金链子绕过巴里的脖颈，两人凑得很近，近到肩膀几乎贴在了一起，近到能够察觉彼此呼吸里最微小的颤栗，近到随着身体的动作而前倾的衣料相互摩蹭着，生出些微颤抖的热度。  
然而链坠贴上皮肤的触感却令巴里凉得禁不住一个瑟缩。铂金的底座安稳地呆在他的锁骨附近攫取着他的体温，哈尔伸手调了调链子的松紧，在巴里因为那感觉不太舒服地扭动的时候露出一个歉意的微笑。  
现在它又回到它该在的地方了，松懈了紧绷的神经，舒展光华，慢慢地暖和过来。熟悉感逐渐回归，巴里很快就重新适应了它，紧贴着链坠的那一小块皮肤泛起薄薄的潮红来，温与凉氤氲一处。  
距离重新拉开了。哈尔似是颇为满意地打量着巴里敞开的领口，如他们初次与彼此相谈甚欢时那般的表情再次在他脸上升起来，时隔多年，又似初见。  
“我猜我是不能再吻你了，小熊？”  
“是的，你不能。”巴里低下头笑了，笑得眉眼弯弯。哈尔伸出一只手臂用力搂过他的肩膀，两人间的距离被弥消之时他们不约而同地闭上了眼睛，嘴角带着不舍却又释然的微笑。额头与额头简单而又安静地相贴，体温与心跳都沿着血液往彼此的方向传开了去，宁谧得如同午后沙发上的浅眠，疲乏的人们彼此依偎着交换一个没有肢体接触的拥抱。  
“你是个混蛋，哈尔。”当他们终于分开，巴里对着哈尔调笑道，“你不仅让我过了好一段心烦意乱的日子，还给我留下了一整个床头柜的保险套。”  
“我猜它们都过期了。”哈尔挑起眉头，毫不犹豫地回嘴，“你倒是良心得很，打扫做饭都交给我来不说，脖子上还挂着我的二十万呢。”  
巴里噗嗤一声笑了出来。“好了，我要回去了，明早CCPD还要开会。”他摇着头，站起身来。哈尔应了一声，跟他道了晚安，没做更多表示。于是他也没再说什么，转身径直向门口走去。  
“巴里。”哈尔突然叫住了他。有那么一瞬间他的内心大喊着叫他不要回头，然而身体的反应比大脑快了一步，他转过头去，对着坐在吧椅上看着他的男人问道：“有什么事吗？”  
“没什么，就是想祝你做个好梦。”哈尔笑笑。他背着吧台内的灯光，周身笼罩的那一圈高亮的白雾让这一切都显得有些不真实：“以后跟别人约会，记着别迟到了。不过也不用去得太早——那天让你等了那么久，我很抱歉。”  
巴里哽咽了一下。眼中分明是干涩的，可是鼻子却觉得很酸，他不知道自己是想哭还是不想哭，甚至都搞不清楚自己究竟想不想留在这里，在加西亚蓝熟悉的吧台前，再多看他一会儿，哪怕只有一秒。  
带着满心疯长的蔓草，他转身离开这里，几乎是夺路而逃。  
哈尔望着他的背影消失在加西亚蓝纵情欢愉的人群中，半晌，转回身去，端起那杯酸甜而辛辣的苍绿一饮而尽。  
“再来一杯。”他冲沃利打了个响指。沃利表情奇怪地瞥了他一眼，很快调好了第二杯鸡尾酒，连着一包纸巾一起推到了他面前。  
“你给我这个干什么？”哈尔用两根手指拈起那包纸巾，好笑地晃了晃，“我又没哭。”  
“没哭，不过看起来大概是快了。”沃利翻了个白眼，没敢嘟哝得太大声。哈尔毫不在意地耸耸肩，环顾四周后伸出手指指了指沃利身后的酒架：“有没有什么书可以读的？”  
“哦得了吧，你为什么不能直说呢？”沃利叹了口气，认命地取下酒柜里高高地摆着的那本《小王子》“啪”地拍在哈尔的面前，“你们这样到底有什么意义？到头来你们得到什么了吗？”  
“有啊，”哈尔翻开那本薄薄的书，熟练地找到他想要的章节，“麦子的颜色。”  
“……啊？”  
“没什么。你以后会懂的，等到你真正长大了之后。这是爱情的代价。”哈尔像对待一个小辈那样，笑着拿指节敲了敲沃利的胸口。纸面上，一只身形修长的美丽动物眯着眼靠坐在小王子的身边，伸出湿漉漉的舌头舔它鲜红的皮毛。


End file.
